


Not Interested

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Cannibalism, Cute, Dark Will Graham, Drama, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Fluff, For Hannibal and Will at least, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Hannibal is Hannibal, In a murdery sort of way, Jealousy, M/M, Manipulation, Moral Ambiguity, Mpreg, Murder, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Will, Omegaverse, POV Alternating, Pining Hannibal, Pining Will, Sexism, Sexual Harassment, Violence, every other chapter, season 1 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 64,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Will Graham, an Omega of forty-four years, finally finds himself interested in an Alpha. The only problem... that Alpha is not interested in him! And he can't stand it!





	1. Entrez

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands/gifts), [Hannigrammatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannigrammatic/gifts), [victorine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorine/gifts), [samui_sakura (sammie_s43073)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie_s43073/gifts), [WarpedChyld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarpedChyld/gifts), [Sirenja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenja/gifts), [TigerPrawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/gifts), [strangestorys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangestorys/gifts).



> -I started writing this yesterday. I've written a total of 10K words in 3 chapters so far. ^-^ I wanted Hanni making Will jealous by playing it cool. I want Will confused by his own feelings and desires! I believe they call this an Idiot Plot. Where everything would be solved if the idiots just stopped and talked it out. But when they don't talk, we get drama, so none of the talking required and ALL of the other talking instead!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Will Graham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I'm really glas to start this fic!
> 
> -Entrez. French. Means, 'enter'. I'm using it as a 'begin the story' kind of thing. Like in anime when every time a new character comes along, the episode is called, 'Enter: so-so the blank blank blank'.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**

* * *

When Will was told that Jack Crawford had decided to get a second professional opinion on their current case, he hadn't thought much of it. He in fact, should have, because he would have been prepared for the full on force of Alpha he got the moment he stepped through the door of Jack's spacious office.

The man was an Alpha, that was unmistakable. If he ignored the man's scent alone, he could tell just from how he held himself. Alphas were the top of the tier in the Secondary Gender Caste. Everything in society was geared toward them first and foremost, and even the most humble of Alphas benefited from this blatant sexism, and it showed in how they handled themselves compared to the other Secondary Genders. They didn't have to worry about people not falling in line when they spoke, they didn't have to wait for things like anyone below them would. Frankly, the privilege was leagues ahead of the next tier in the Caste, which were Omegas. And then Betas at the very bottom.

The strong set of his shoulders and straight spine spoke of self-assurance, but the dressed down appearance showed even more assurance than his posture ever could. The Alpha in question was powerful and he knew it. And he was sure of his strength and willpower, and knew that he could handle any situation thrown at him. So the air of ease wasn't necessarily fake, but it was supposed to come across as such to obfuscate his true nature to everyone around him to a degree.

It could lead people to making incorrect assumptions, which seemed to be what he was aiming for. Will was certain barely anyone else had take note of this because people usually saw what they wanted to see. Since Will didn't even  _want_  to see anything of anyone at any time, he was capable of looking past the barriers into another's mindset more than anyone else alive probably could. His vivid imagination didn't help his mental well being in the least.

The Alpha in question turned only slightly when he heard the door open, and Will was finally able to get a clear look at his face. It was all sharp edges and natural contour that many people would kill to have. His mouth was relatively thin, but his cheekbones were prominent, as well as his brow bone. Either his brows were so blond they were hard to see against his skin, or he had none. His hair was parted at the side and combed back loosely, and he had an easy smile on his face that made him look more innocent than Will knew he was.

The Alpha gave off an air of compassion. Of understanding and kindness. Will had no doubt that the man had to be quite intelligent for the FBI's Head of the Behavioral Analysis Unit to bring him in on a case, but was his kindness completely true to himself? Was he really as compassionate as he seemed to want people to believe? That was the question.

Jack nodded to Will the moment he entered the office and then motioned to the unknown Alpha with a jerk of his head. "Will, this is Dr. Hannibal Lecter. He's a practicing Forensic Psychiatrist who is going to help us build a profile for the Shrike. Dr. Lecter, this is Special Agent Will Graham, one of our best Professors who teaches Forensic and Criminal Psychology and is a great asset to the BAU as a Criminal Profiler."

So Jack was laying it on a bit thick in Will's opinion. He hadn't done much as of yet. And he had to wonder exactly why two people with very similar qualifications had to be brought in for the same thing. A psychiatrist and a psychologist. The difference between Will and this Hannibal man, was that the psychiatrist could prescribe medication and sign off on it. And Will was very good at profiling so he didn't know why Lecter was needed at all.

Will made no move to shake Hannibal Lecter's hand. He merely plopped himself down in the chair that had nothing resting on it, and waited for someone to say something worth listening to. And judging by the good doctor's stiffening at being ignored, he was not going to be the Alpha's favorite person.

He didn't care though. Will's experience with Alphas and even a good number of Betas and Omegas was that they only wanted him for his body and literally no other reason. Sure, he was decently attractive naturally and if he put effort into his appearance, he could be a knockout for certain, but Will was a bit odd when it came to the mental side and the moment someone got to know him well enough, they were eventually scared off.

The last time he'd had sexual intercourse with another person, was some time in his twenties. It had been sub-par and with a Beta. He was now forty-four and had resigned himself to being alone. If no one actually wanted all of him, then he would simply ignore everyone's come ons. And  _everyone_ , if they weren't already Mated and Bonded, came on to him at some point.

Will honestly expected Lecter to be no different since no one had broken the mould so far.

Instead of trying to assert dominance over Will for the Omeag's rudeness, Lecter turned back to face the board of victims and voiced a question to Jack, who answered succinctly.

Will was struck by the uniqueness of it, but said nothing further because he honestly wanted to avoid the usual topic of conversation people brought up to him every time he met a new person.

Instead of being unnerved by terrible flirtation and pathetic attempts at posturing, Will was unnerved by how good Hannibal Lecter was at reading him. The Alpha had paid attention to everything going on around him even when he didn't seem to be, and he picked Will apart with near ease. He also helped Will understand exactly why he was in the room to begin with.

"I'm sorry, Will," said Hannibal, using his name without permission. "It's what I do. I can't turn mine off any more than you can turn yours off."

Will greatly enjoyed stomping from the room and slamming Jack's office door as he went. He hated being psychoanalyzed. It was the quickest way to piss him off.

But at least Lecter hadn't come on to him, so small miracles were at work it seemed.

* * *

Will did not like the Mid-West and he sure as hell didn't like Minnesota. He didn't like anything about it, from the temperature, to the scents in the air, to the people.

He especially didn't like the field kabuki that he had to stare at that morning. Or rather, he hated how the killer in question seemed to understand him enough to know exactly how to kill someone so Will could glean the proper information in order to build a more solid profile of the Shrike. And it was a perfect replica of the Shrike's Modus Operandi too, which was unnerving.

Just who the hell was watching him? And how come Jack hadn't picked up on the strangeness of the entire scene? The Shrike himself wouldn't kill knowing the FBI were finally coming to his neck of the woods. It would be suicide to not lay low.

Of course Jack expressed doubts over Will's building profile for not only the Shrike but this Copycat they'd found themselves faced with. But of course the man drags him from his classroom all because of his imagination and peculiar way of thinking. And yet the moment Will does his damn job he can't be believed for a second. Not that he wasn't used to such treatment by now.

Of course that lead to him snarking Jack out and telling him to get Dr. Lecter on the case since he valued the man's input so much. And he had no doubt that Jack would do just as Will said too. He wasn't  _that_  much of a contrarian.

In his shitty hotel room that evening, Will ordered a pizza and had to wait the agonizing hour for it to arrive. And when it did, the delivery man who was an Alpha - surprise, surprise! - was rude as fuck and Will couldn't help but imagine him stripped bare and laying across a rack of antlers as he bled out slowly and painfully, forced to feel everything as the life was slowly sucked out of him.

Instead of acting upon a very sudden and violent urge that made him feel strangely warm all over, Will took the pizza and slammed the door in his face without tipping in return for the unwelcome sexual innuendos and suggestive glances at his room's ugly, brown bed. Will wasn't one to reward disgusting behavior.

The pizza was even horrible, with fake cheese and the worst pepperoni he'd ever tasted. And, in a last ditch effort to get back at the restaurant itself, Will was super glad he'd left the review window open on his laptop, because what he had to say was nothing short of pure destruction.

It just wasn't his night apparently.

* * *

The steady knocking on his hotel room door woke him up the next morning and Will's attitude did not improve in the least over the night. The bed was harder than a rock, leaving his upper back sore and his hips feeling stiff, and he'd had a nightmare about killing the pizza delivery guy just as Cassie Boyle had been killed, and then being institutionalized for it. Also, somewhere in the night, he'd lost his pajama pants and ended up in his underwear and a t-shirt only.

And that was how he answered the door. Curls a flopping mess and in his underwear.

It was only Dr. Lecter and he wasn't surprised to see the man at all because he'd already called it. Jack was nowhere to be seen though. "Where's Jack?" Will couldn't even smell him anywhere around, meaning Lecter and Jack hadn't even crossed paths that morning.

"Deposed in court," was the smooth, accented reply. "The adventure will you yours and mine today. May I come in?" asked Lecter, holding up a very fancy, insulated bag meant for keeping food either hot or cold.

Even though everything in him was telling him to tell the Alpha to go fuck himself, Will stepped aside instead. Hannibal had yet to be rude to him and he also hadn't made any sexual overtures yet. Will could at the very least rein in his instinctive impulse to be an ass until the man fucked up. That way he could blame it all on Hannibal later on when things eventually went south.

It was a sound strategy. Will felt proud of himself for coming up with it on the fly.

Lecter made use of the small table that came with Will's room. On it he proceeded to set up a full-course meal complete with his own crockery and silverware that he had to have brought from home because no way would the shitty hotel provide such luxuries. The man proceeded to pour them his own brewed tea and dish out some weird egg concoction that he'd obviously made himself. An Alpha that cooked. Would wonders never cease?

"I'm very careful about what I put into my body, which means I end up preparing most meals myself," Lecter confessed as he took a seat and gestured for Will to do the same. The blinds had been pulled to give the room more of the sun's natural lightning and it made Lecter's eyes, which Will had assumed to be brown from when he'd taken a quick glance at them the day they met, look all warm and maroon. Like drying blood.

So because he had issues with eating things other people cooked, the man learned to cook for himself. It was literally unheard of especially in this day and age where Alphas simply expected their Beta or Omega significant others to handle everything related to the home. Will didn't want to admit to being a little impressed by it.

The Alpha was simply  _not_  interesting! Will was certain he'd maintain this belief for quite some time!

Lecter handed over his homemade 'protein scramble' in a tupperware container far nicer than anything Will had ever owned. For a second he imagined himself throwing it against the wall to see if it would break. But Will wasn't  _that_  kind of asshole, so the urge was violently shoved into that dingy little box in his mind, and promptly forgotten about.

It was ridiculously the best eggs and sausage he'd ever eaten. Or maybe his palate was simply grateful for a something not terrible like that pizza from the night before. Yeah, he'd go with that being the reason why his mouth was practically singing as it salivated. "It's delicious, thank you."

Lecter's gaze, which had looked a bit expectant, smoothed into a pleased but small smile. "My pleasure."

Conversation continued. Lecter was mildly friendly and open about his intentions, which was shocking. Will's responses weren't very detailed, not that Lecter seem bothered or left confused. The man was very good at reading people, which no doubt helped him in his profession. And probably his former profession as a surgeon too, judging by how steady yet slightly scarred his hands were.

"You know, Will, I think Uncle Jack sees you as a fragile, little teacup. The finest china used for only special guests."

It got a few seconds on unexpected laughter from Will, because it wasn't wrong necessarily.

Will was the fine china of Jack's precious set of experts for his field. Not an incorrect observation. Though in all honesty, he felt more like a one-trick pony since he simply did one thing over and over while the rest of the man's team all had jobs that required different skills.

"And how do you see me?" Will ended up asking, because he had noted the man's distinction between he and Crawford. Specifying that  _Jack_  was the one to see Will as such, set Hannibal aside. Meaning he had his own opinion on the matter and would very much like to share it but didn't want to without prompting for fear of being rude.

The Alpha looked up from his meal, fork speared on a piece of egg. His face morphed into an intense look that was coupled with a smile. It wasn't one of interest. Not necessarily. More like not  _sexual_  interest, or an interest to get into Will's pants at some point. No, Lecter seemed more interested in Will's own brand of thinking. His mind. It wasn't odd for a psychiatrist to want his mind, he just wasn't used to that being the  _only_  thing they wanted from him. Case in point, Alana Bloom who also worked at the Academy.

And yet even Hannibal's version didn't feel the same. It wasn't clinical. He didn't want to dissect Will and  _'make him better again'_  or some such nonsense. He seemed to genuinely find Will's mind fascinating and wanted to engage Will to see how it affected him but didn't appear to think him broken or unwell. Lecter stared at Will with every bit of honesty he could possibly manage.

"The mongoose I want under the house when the snakes slither by," was Lecter's answer.

It was such an odd thing to envision. Snakes and mongooses weren't necessarily unequal in terms of power or ability. Both had deadly skills and were fully capable of utterly ravaging the other, but it was usually hit or miss. There was no way to determine if a snake would always win the fight, or if the mongoose would win. They were practically on equal ground so it was only a fifty/fifty chance of safety to have a mongoose as a line of defense.

And yet Dr. Lecter had slotted Will into the position of a predator meant specifically for protection and the destruction of evil. But if Will was the mongoose, then who was the snake?

Snakes were often signs of rebirth, transformation, immortality, and healing. Who would be considered Will's equal in reptile form?

Hannibal gestured to Will's still full plate and murmured a quiet, "Finish your breakfast." He then went on to finish his own.

If the food hadn't been so good and Will hadn't been so turned off to the idea of possibly ordering something from somewhere and possibly getting hit on again, he wouldn't have gone through with it simply to spite the Alpha's order. But he was hungry, Lecter was a fantastic cook, and he would never let food go to waste. His childhood had taught him a harsh lesson for such disgraceful actions. And free food was good food no matter how terrible it was, he'd learned.

So yes, Will sat back in his chair and proceeded to eat the rest of the protein scramble and drink the rest of the still warm tea Lecter had brought for them to share. And it wasn't like Lecter was lording over him with the order anyway, so it wasn't so terrible.

 _'I don't find you that interesting,'_  had been what Will had said only minutes ago.

When the Alpha had answered, _'You will,'_  he'd been skeptical.

But maybe he was just a tiny bit interesting. If only because of the fact that he cooked for himself and didn't hit on Will the moment they were alone together. Nor did he smell of any arousal he was attempting to mask.

Hannibal Lecter was indeed, a bit interesting. Will would admit it to himself alone.

* * *

If he knew he would be ending the day watching Hannibal Lecter ride off in an ambulance with the girl they both barely managed to save, Will would have just gone right back to bed that morning.

He was covered in blood and could barely see through his glasses. Good thing they were fakes he simply used to further distance himself from the common populace.

Will had shot a man ten times. Watched a teen girl get her throat slit. Saw Hannibal Lecter take charge while Will practically panicked. And not once… even though it was in their nature, did Lecter appear aroused by the sight of Will covered in blood after just killing a deadly foe.

Even if most wouldn't want to admit it, it was instinct for Alphas to find an Omega or Beta sexually appealing after they've defeated a threat because it showed willingness to protect the nest and pups. The same for Omegas and Betas when seeing an Alpha victor come out of a trial of epic proportions, unharmed.

And yet not even a whiff of arousal from the doctor. Not even a dilation of the eyes.

Hannibal Lecter was simply… not interested in Will Graham.

And for some reason it pissed him off.

* * *

**A/N: The first is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Hannigram fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**


	2. Loisible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal Lecter has plans for Will Graham and Abigail Hobbs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I started writing Chapter 8 last night! ^-^ Kind of follows the timeline of S1 but it begins to change little by little until big changes happen! I'm really enjoying this!
> 
> -Warning: Hannibal is a manipulative little shit.
> 
> -Loisible - French. The best definition I think I can give is along the lines of 'being able to do what you want, when you want without getting caught'. Basically being badass without repercussion.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**

* * *

Life was a big game board and in order to win, you needed to be at the very top. Considering the privileges Hannibal Lecter had been born into, he was basically a winner from the cradle and only a few hiccoughs here and there would suggest otherwise.

Hannibal was born into wealth and status. The status did him no good now but it came with a lovely estate should he ever needed to go into hiding. His wealth had been something he'd been taught to multiply, and he could safely say he had many accounts in many places, should he ever needed to go into hiding. There were many plans should he ever need them in case hiding was a necessity at some point.

The murder of his parents and little sister pushed him into a feral mindset that had him presenting as an Alpha at the age of ten which was at least five years too early. And it was that day where he sullied his hands with the blood of the unworthy, for the very first time.

Giving into his baser instincts had been…  _beautiful_ , but tragic. The violence his own hands caused was breathtaking and he reveled in the feelings buried in the memory of it. The power he'd had over his prey and scent of their fear as they understood what was happening. But it was tragic how quickly he's lost control of himself and the situation. Hannibal was someone who craved control in everything because he didn't like how the body was so quick to fall prey to its own nature. Pheromones and the like interfering with everything and taking away the autonomy he possessed!

It wasn't looked upon fondly, in Hannibal's eyes, to relinquish self-control in any capacity, which was what aggravated him about the common populace of every country he'd ever visited. Alphas were so quick to posture in front of Omegas and even other Alphas in an attempt to appear bigger and better. Their egos were so fragile they couldn't even exist in the same room as another being without trying to foist their presence on the unwilling.

Hannibal was confident in himself and his existence. He didn't feel the need to exert control over others so openly because he drew attention naturally. Superior breeding did that of course. And confidence in himself made him appear suave instead of savage like so many Alphas out there. Even the most mellowed out of mated Alphas had those intense moments of visceral savagery that Hannibal found unbecoming because it wasn't deliberate.

Deliberate in the sense of having full control over one's self and  _choosing_  when to act. Not suddenly giving in to the need to growl every time one got jealous of another person for some infinitesimal reason. If Hannibal was any lesser of an individual, he would try to dominate pretty much every person who ever angered him with their displays of utter discourtesy. But he was calm and collected, and he waited to dole out punishment, which was what put him above all other Alphas. Hannibal had patience in spades.

Inferiority was falling prey to your own nature. Hannibal delighted in the fact that he stood above the rest. However…

It was lonely at the top. So very lonely. Even Betas, which weren't as advanced as either Alphas or Omegas, had territorial disputes and dramatics of their own.

Hannibal had yet to meet anyone like him. Even his own therapist/acquaintance Bedelia, had moments where her vaunted control fell apart.

Hannibal had to wonder if his Aunt Murasaki's teachings had affected him that much, that he was able to control himself unlike any other, or if perhaps something inside him had been broken by the trauma of losing his sister. His parents, while a disappointing loss for little Mischa, weren't much to him because they had rarely been around. But Mischa was someone whom Hannibal had forged a connection with as her stand-in parental figure. And he'd been lost for a time when she was gone.

Maybe it had affected him more than he originally believed it had.

Either way, no matter how blood-spattered it had been, he was grateful. If it took that to help him understand the need for control, then perhaps it had been a fortuitous event after all.

* * *

Hannibal's control hadn't been tested so thoroughly ever since he'd first presented and he was absolutely baffled and intrigued by what had almost made him react.

Will Graham was unlike any Omega he's ever met. The man was surly, anti-social, and bearded. Or rather, scruffed as it hadn't grown in much since Omegas tended to not grow much body hair at all. He was a teacher _(a profession not surprising for an Omega)_  of Forensic and Criminal Psychology _(a profession Omegas were never seen in)_. And he was in his mid-forties and was unmated and single.

An Omega who didn't preen the moment an Alpha looked at him. Who didn't try to be as alluring as possible to gain the unattached Alpha's favor the moment he'd scented Hannibal out. Will seemed to break every single one of society's expectations for his Secondary Gender and Hannibal had been fascinated at the opportunity to study him.

Omegas were empathetic. Will was also imaginative. Putting both together lead him into places not generally preferred by the common folk and left his mind a jumbled mess he had to sort through on the daily. It also left his control in tatters.

And Hannibal had been asked to profile him to see if he was safe for field work.

Talking with him had made the doctor's interest skyrocket, because Will saw his little gift for what it was. And he was then able to build a more sound profile of the Shrike fellow based on what he'd seen. It had been impressive to hear him talk about how he viewed things.

And yet it was even more impressive how aggressive he'd been when they confronted the killer in person. Hannibal's control of several decades nearly unraveled right there because Will represented what Hannibal wanted the most but thought he couldn't have because humanity was, at its core, basic and weak.

His scent had spiked with exhilaration, alluring and enough to make Hannibal salivate.

Thankfully, Hannibal had long ago tamed his body on when it was appropriate to show sexual interest. Learned for control as much as for self-preservation from the starving sharks trying to foist their Omegan children onto him, who would take arousal as an invitation. And he had to will away the erection he'd almost gotten at the sight of Will Graham covered in the blood of his enemy.

Yet Will was distant and distrustful of Alphas, or people in general. But mostly Alphas. Obviously unpleasant experiences in his past that he was forced to relive constantly so the wound would never scab and heal. His anti-social behavior wasn't  _solely_  because of his empathy disorder. Other people and their actions had forced him to prefer solitude.

It represented a challenge because Will's own mouth had enunciated the words, "I don't find you that interesting" that very morning. Meaning if Hannibal wanted Will to  _want_  to be his, then he had to be interesting to Will and prove to Will that he was different than everyone else.

Judging by the scant moments of interaction he'd witnessed between Will and several other people today, Hannibal simply had to show him no sexual desire whatsoever unlike everyone else did.

It seemed like it would be easy, though Hannibal had never been a fisherman before. Hunting was more his style, but casting a delicately prepared lure and then exerting patience as he waited for his little fish to take the bait, couldn't be that difficult for someone of such impeccable control as Hannibal.

* * *

It ended up being a little more difficult than Hannibal had anticipated, but he wasn't expecting Will Graham to be so… Will.

Two meetings was certainly not enough time to get to know someone so Hannibal shouldn't have been continually shocked by the man, but  _'assumptions make an ass out of you and me'_  as the phrase went. Hannibal had assumed and he had been thoroughly remonstrated by his own body for it.

Helping Will save the Omegan child had been a spur of the moment decision admittedly. Yet with how Will seemed fixated on her, Hannibal saw an opportunity that would be foolish to pass up. Why not introduce dear Will to the idea of family with Hannibal as a direct link? At the same time, Hannibal would give no signs of his interest in Will just to make him want it.

Abigail Hobbs helped her father kill his victims to an extent. She had a capacity for violence that was unusual in Omegas. She and Will were unique in that aspect. With proper guidance she could be just as beautiful as his Will would be in the end.

Somewhere deep inside, Hannibal liked the idea of fostering a daughter with Will. Even if the child had not come from either of them, she had potential and with enough manipulation, would  _want_  to stay in the world forged by Hannibal's masterful hands.

Building a family took time and thankfully, Hannibal had a lot of that on hand. Now that he had his sights set on something, he planned to do whatever it took to get it. Even if it took years to obtain.

Hannibal was as possessive as any Alpha, he simply had the control necessary to appear otherwise to the rest of the world, sans Bedelia.

Will Graham was claimed, even if not physically or verbally. He was Hannibal's, and Hannibal would be his eventually.

* * *

The first thing he did after Will's psych evaluation, was suggest he become a full-time patient. In this, Hannibal would have more control and time to do as he pleased. And he wouldn't have to relinquish information to Jack Crawford because law dictated doctor/patient confidentiality. So their conversations could remain unobstructed by the FBI's intervention.

And Will had been wary of course, because he'd no doubt had unpleasant experiences with psychiatrists, but Hannibal smiled a calm smile and said, "You need a way out of dark places when Uncle Jack sends you into them. We know each other already, we've witnessed the same traumatic situation as well as saved the same child. I have even cooked for you. I would like to think we have a bit more between us than the common doctor/patient relationship."

Will's brows had drawn together at his words, and Hannibal made certain his face was a perfect mask of serenity and honesty.

"You actually understand me," was what Will said eventually. "Or are at least closer than anyone else has ever gotten. And you seem to like me for what others don't for whatever reason you have."

There would be no point in denying him, because he was correct.

"I'm not comfortable with therapists. Jack thinks I need one but  _I_  think different."

"Perhaps you merely need an understanding ear now and then. Someone to share your burdens with, who will not judge you for the depths your mind can dive to, nor find fault in the fact that you may need a little assistance in breaching the surface again. We are all human, Will. Not a single person could manage to get through this world without some form of help at some time."

Will, who was busy pacing the mezzanine in Hannibal's office, leaned on the railing in thought and stared down at Hannibal. "Even you, Dr. Lecter?" he asked, voice full of sarcasm.

A small smile flitted across Hannibal's face. "Even me. My Aunt Murasaki was instrumental in my teen years and without her help I would have never built the sturdy foundation my life rests upon now. I owe much to her and am grateful she counseled me even when I denied needing guidance at all." Hannibal had not always been as he currently was. There had been much trial and error as he grew under his aunt's influence. Murasaki was one person who would forever have Hannibal's respect and admiration no matter what she did.

At his revelation of somewhat personal information, Will's stiff form seemed to relax a bit. Hannibal was aware he gave off a **larger than life, utter perfection** kind of vibe. And it intimidated people naturally without him having to do much. But in Will's eyes, if someone like Hannibal could admit to something society viewed as a weakness - needing help instead of being able to handle all of your problems on your own - then perhaps Hannibal was correct.

He didn't seem as put off to the idea of official therapy as he did moments ago. Hannibal could practically  _taste_  the incoming victory.

"I'm still not sold, sorry. Being your official patient could cause problems in the end. But thanks," Will said awkwardly, shoulders hunching and making him appear smaller. "We can still talk though, if that's alright with you."

He really  _should_  stop trying to predict Will Graham. The sting of loss didn't even hurt all that much because he was still so fascinated by how the man's mind worked.

Hannibal recovered from said loss with admirable speed however. "If that is what you wish. I will be the paddle to help your little boat escape the darkness."

Will snorted. "Last time I ventured into the darkness I brought something back."

"A surrogate daughter, perhaps?" asked Hannibal, innocence practically seeping from every pore. "In saving Abigail's life you also orphaned her and that surely comes with no small amount of emotional obligation regardless of empathy disorders."

"You were there!" Will pointed out, getting a little riled up from how defensive he obviously felt. "Do you feel obligated toward her?" he demanded.

Staring up at the man, Hannibal said, "Yes. I feel a staggering amount of obligation, Will. Responsibility. Wondering if my actions could have given her a different fate in the end." It wasn't a lie either. He'd re-imagined the glorious day of Will's beauty in many ways with startling clarity every single time. Though his intentions weren't as innocent as he made them seem. Certainly not.

The admittance threw the Omega off guard, which was what Hannibal wanted. He needed to be interesting. To do everything Will didn't expect of him in order to keep standing out. To make Will want him more than anything in the world. Common Alphas wouldn't feel responsibility toward a child they didn't sire. Hannibal was anything but common.

Will looked away as he processed Hannibal's words. Whatever was flashing behind his eyes, was enough to unsettle him. He took a deep breath that hitched at the end. "Jack thinks Abigail helped her father. He thinks she was the bait and knew about everything. He plans to interrogate her when she awakens."

That… would simply not do. It could ruin Hannibal's barely-formed plans. And the subject helped him understand Will's sudden shift in mood. "And how does that make you feel?" he asked, hoping to distract Will with a poor joke in reference to what the common perception of therapy was.

"How does it make  _you_  feel?" the profiler demanded in return, raising a cocky brow.

"I find it vulgar-"

"Yeah, me too," Will agreed with haste.

"-and yet not entirely impossible either," Hannibal finished as if his intended hadn't interrupted him to begin with. Will could be allowed moments of rudeness, especially when he was stressed so much.

And oddly, Hannibal found his rudeness endearing in a way.

"That's  _not_  what happened," Will insisted as he continued to pace the mezzanine, hands shoved in his pockets in defiance.

"And yet he'll ask her as you've stated. Or he might get one of us to ask her thanks to a bond forged from saving her life together. She might end up turning to us instead of others in the long run." He intended for her to. She  _would_  turn to them.

Will huffed. "This is beginning to sound like a support group instead of therapy."

Hannibal smiled with every ounce of good will he had. "Is it therapy, or are we just having conversations if you don't want to become my official patient?"

The Omega's answering smirk would be treated as the victory it was in Hannibal's memory palace.

"The mirrors of your mind can reflect the best of yourself, not the worst of someone else, Will. I hope you can learn to believe that. Your mind is an amazing thing and should be treated as such."

A curt nod was Will's only response.

* * *

That evening, Hannibal spent an entire hour detailing the particulars of his plan to win over Will Graham. Intersecting with the main goal, was the side goal of getting Abigail Hobbs to care for them both and fostering codependency between them both to Hannibal. It would be a delicate process but he was certain he could handle it no matter the amount of shocking obstructions Will threw in his path.

Abigail was untrained and would still fall prey to her basic nature, meaning she would be easier to handle.

Will had time to grow and learn by experience though, but all Hannibal needed to do was to constantly be around as much as possible and to become something the profiler could rely on. Hannibal could be very reliable.

He looked forward to the future with relish.

* * *

Will came back a lot sooner than anticipated. Less than a week actually, and this time it was about a new case. This prompted Hannibal to give him a slot at the end of every Tuesday just so they would have a schedule he could plan around. And while it would cut into Hannibal's time a bit, it was worth it.

He could always begin preparing his meals ahead of time should he desire the same level of artistry every single evening.

A hallucination of Garret Jacob Hobbs in the grave of someone's else, had driven Will to come back to Hannibal for guidance he'd previously thought he didn't need. Hannibal was pleased but also concerned.

Hallucinations weren't something to joke about. Hopefully it was just stress.

"Did you tell Jack about this?"

" _No_ ," Will snorted. "Not after you worked so hard to rubber stamp me for field work."

"Stress then," Hannibal decided. "Not worth bringing it to his attention in the long run. However, you displaced the body of another killer's victim, with what could arguably be considered your own victim. Which means we'll have to watch you for the next few weeks."

"I don't consider Hobbs my victim," was Will's firm and unhesitant reply. The look on his face made the statement all the more true. "He's just a dead Alpha who's bothering me."

Hannibal took a second to breathe. "Is it hard imagining the thrill somebody else feels while killing, Will? Now that you've done it yourself? Killing him made you feel good, didn't it? Hurting bad people  _always_  makes us feel good."

Will's hesitancy to respond made Hannibal's interest rise. The man knew the answer, but was scared of what Hannibal's reaction would be. He went through even greater lengths to avoid eye contact with Hannibal, staring at his tie instead of the bridge of Hannibal's nose.

After several seconds of awkward, mounting silence, Will finally forced himself to give a shaky nod. Affirmation to Hannibal's words.

What a beautiful boy. Such potential.

Hannibal couldn't wait to bring it to the forefront. All he had to do was get Will to admit his hidden truths and then teach him how to conquer them.

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Hannigram fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -CHECK OUT MY OTHER HANNIGRAM FICS! ^-^


	3. Ras-le-bol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Will is stressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Ras-le-bol - French. The best way I can describe this is like saying you are 'fed up/tired of/finished with' something. "J’en ai ras-le-bol des pommes" means "I am fed up with apples". Maybe because everywhere you go you see or smell apples everywhere and you want to never see another apple again.
> 
> So this chapter is in Will's POV and he's fed up with shit. A lot of shit at once.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**

* * *

Will had no problem in admitting that he was difficult to get along with. And yet for some reason, Beverly Katz seemed to want to be his friend. And no, she hadn't made a pass at him but she was in a polygamous relationship with her co-workers Brian and Jimmy and all three had a deep connection. They'd Bonded because it was impossible for three people to share each other's Mating bites.

So of course she wasn't interested in Will in the sexual sense, though she had jokingly made a comment about helping him get laid. Will had been a bit put off by her attitude and overall chipperness, but he wasn't annoyed by her, which was a plus.

"I know a lot of people. I can get you a date like  _that_ ," she said with a snap of the fingers. "Just say the word and you'll be wined and dined and hopefully not maligned by the end of the evening."

"I'm not- Not interested in- No thanks."

She seemed a bit put out, but thankfully she didn't push. "Alright!" she said with a shrug. "But if you change your mind I got your back, don't worry!"

She had to be the most… laid back Beta he'd ever met. Her Beta lovers were nowhere near as collected as they traded quips back and forth and teased one another.

And why was Will taking up space in their workplace? Because of the most recent killer who decided to plant humans in the ground just to grow his fancy mushrooms. It was a pretty calm case in Will's opinion, compared to what happened with the Shrike. So far Will hadn't had to bust down a door or shoot anyone yet, and that was the best part. No true drama for him.

Team Sassy Science - that was what they'd dubbed themselves - had integrated him into the group pretty easily despite his qualifications not necessarily meeting their own. Beverly was mostly the reason for the smooth partnership since she was outgoing enough for both herself  _and_  Will.

He found himself liking them a lot more than normal people, and they all had darker senses of humor which made him feel less strange for thinking such dark thoughts so often. In their profession of dealing with dead bodies, any kind of levity was a blessing.

* * *

Once again, Will was sitting in Abigail Hobbs' hospital room while the girl remained unconscious. There was gauze wrapped around her throat, and what looked like dozens of tubes connected to her body. She was deathly pale, but the doctors insisted she was healing up just fine. Will had some medical knowledge but he wasn't good enough to determine if they were wrong.

His mind was playing over Lecter's words.  _'A surrogate daughter, perhaps?'_  the man had asked him when Will claimed he brought something back from the darkness. And then the man admitted to feeling some form of obligation to Abigail, which made Will feel better because he felt the same thing and hadn't been sure if it was Garret's love invading his mind or if it was his own desires. Since Lecter wasn't caught up in Hobbs' mind, it had to be his own feelings in control which made him feel better.

Will hadn't entertained the idea of family in over two decades. He'd resigned himself to living out the flow of time alone and unwanted. And he didn't mind all that much. It wasn't like he lived with the expectation of being in love or whatever, but it was annoying to exist and have no one understand you. Or have no one  _want_  to understand you. Being wanted for your body only was fucking annoying and degrading.

Though Hannibal seemed to understand him. At least a little bit.

 _'The mirrors of your mind can reflect the best of yourself, not the worst of someone else'_  was another thing Lecter had said. He seemed to continuously prove that he liked Will as he was, finding Will's ability to be a gift instead of a curse to be broken. It was a different kind of attention than anything Will had ever received from a psychiatrist. Being liked for the things others used as excuses to avoid him or study him was new.

And yet… not a single whiff of sexual interest at all! Will had met the man in person, five times in total already, including one very charged situation filled with Will's roiling pheromones, and they'd had interesting conversations that lead to new discoveries about the FBI cases he was working on, and more questions for Will to ask himself.

Such as, why the hell was he so angry that Hannibal Lecter didn't seem interested in him the way everyone else was? Why did Will deny his offer to become and official patient? What kind of excuse was, _'being your official patient could cause problems in the end'_? Where the hell had Will come up with that and what did it even mean?

What kind of problems could arise from having Lecter as an official psychiatrist? Surely Will wouldn't mind being around someone who wasn't ruled by his nature. The offer had been a good one, and yet Will could remember how his body instinctively recoiled at the very thought of putting that kind of barrier between them.

But why?

He would never want Alana as a therapist. She was one of those Alphas who were more mild-mannered and more respectful of others' boundaries, but even she had her moments. And she couldn't seem to decide for herself if she wanted Will as a friend or as a passing lover or as a Mate. And her clinical curiosity was also a damn struggle between them because half of the time she was flirting with him and the the other half she was remonstrating herself for it because she was torn between sexual interest and mental interest.

Will wouldn't take her as a therapist if he could help it. Hannibal Lecter was different than Alana though and his offer had made sense!

So why had it bothered Will so much?

* * *

There was no telling when Abigail's mind would decide that she was mentally well enough to wake up. He was stressed over it because on one hand he wanted her to wake up and live a full life, but on the other he knew that the moment she did, nothing would be the same for her. And Jack was ruthless when it came to how single-minded he was. He would burn Abigail at the stake for her father's crimes and it wasn't the right thing to do, even if she  _had_  helped him in the end.

She was seventeen and had been home-schooled because of how obsessive and possessive her father had been. She had few friends or so the reports stated. She had been trapped in that house with no guarantee of an escape that didn't involve being cut apart and eaten as well. But Jack would have her tried as an adult because he and the families of the still missing bodies wanted someone to blame and hold accountable. Hell, he'd wait until her next birthday in order for her to legally be considered an adult, in order to try her.

Basically, they wanted to tear apart a minor, a child, just so they could get some closure. If there was ever a way to make Will detest the general public, this was certainly a way to do it. He wasn't too fond of Jack as a person.

Another part of Will's empathy was the fact that he didn't like people in general so when he mentally re-created crime scenes he couldn't find it in himself to be all that disgusted by what he saw. Sometimes he even agreed with the killer in the fact that the victim deserved what was coming to them. Sometimes he even liked what he saw, if he was to be honest with himself.

Will wasn't sorry for it either, though he was regretful that he  _didn't_  feel sorry. Decent people shouldn't find beauty in the slaughtering of others. Then again, decent people shouldn't sexually harass others but look at what happened to Will all the time. Will liked to think of himself as human, just a different brand compared to the normal populace.

His rumination was interrupted by a nurse who had come in to check on Abigail's vitals. The woman, dressed in the usual, nonsexual scrubs expected of a nurse, paused when she laid eyes on him. And then her eyes did the usual thing where they searched him up and down, because Will was hot even if he did nothing to accentuate that fact. And then she plastered on a smile she probably thought was charming and went about her business. And yes, he noticed the exaggerated sway of her hips while she was at it.

She was conventionally attractive. Could probably find herself on the cover of some magazine meant to appeal to teenage Omegas. She was also incredibly dull and lacked in personality. As most Alphas were unfortunately. Alphas were so easy to predict.

Her first action was to pay attention to Will instead of her patient. Already unpleasant there!

When she was finished making notes on her clipboard, she fixed all of her attention on Will. "How's a sweet little Omega like you doing today?"

If he had a dollar for every time someone called him a  _'sweet little Omega'_  Will would be as wealthy as Hannibal Lecter. Hell, he might even give the man a run for his own money!

"Fine," he gritted out, not that the Alpha seemed to notice as she swaggered on over, the sway of her hips even more pronounced in closer quarters. Her scent wasn't even toned down a bit with the usual reducers or blockers available to the public. It burned his nose unpleasantly. It was nothing like Hannibal's.

"Why don't we go out later? I can take real good care of you, darlin'." Her pheromones were practically assaulting him, letting him know that she had every intention of backing up her words, but his body had the opposite reaction to what she was looking for. His body usually did for most people as his mind caught up to their words.

Fixing her with the most blank look he could manage, Will stated very bluntly, "Not interested."

The Alpha blinked in confusion, obviously not used to her offers being turned down. She opened her mouth again, no doubt to try and convince him as best as she could, when a doctor entered the room and told her that her help was required in a different room.

Will was able to breathe once more when she was gone, but her scent lingered and it wasn't pleasant.

His visit thoroughly ruined, Will stood, patted Abigail's limp foot fondly, and let before the woman could come back to bother him by the time she was finished.

He hated being an Omega.

At least Hannibal didn't bother him.

Because the man was not interested in Will.

And Will was perfectly fine with that.

Perfectly. Fine.

* * *

"More diabetics are going missing and our mushroom man is out there looking to make a new garden. Any time now, I'm going to get a call and will be dragged off to another crime scene where I might once again see Hobbs lingering somewhere unwanted."

Lecter picked up on his frustration and moved over toward his desk. "Has Hobbs been on your mind a lot recently?"

"Yes," Will admitted reluctantly.

"Then of course you are going to think you're seeing him everywhere. When people see an unwanted spider on their shirt, they panic and begin to feel like spiders are covering their person. And every light sensation causes disruption because their minds immediately jump to spiders and they think something is crawling on them when nothing is there, which is a type of delusional disorder. They may even see something that isn't there, which is what is happening with you, dear Will."

So because Will's thoughts kept going back to Hobbs and Abigail and the whole situation involving them, he was going to keep thinking he was seeing the man everywhere he went? Because he panicked originally and now he thought Hobbs' ghost was following him around.

Fucking wonderful. There was literally no way to get Hobbs to just stay dead and leave him alone. Will had gotten too close and now he was suffering for it. Being stalked by Alphas wasn't new. Being haunted by a dead one however, was becoming even worse.

Hannibal eyed him closely. "Would you like to go and visit Abigail with me, Will? I've yet had the opportunity to go and see her since she was first transferred to Baltimore."

Hannibal was slightly terrifying no matter how nice and calm he was. And if that Alpha nurse came around, she would be scared off easily by Hannibal's overwhelming presence. And Will kind of liked the idea of going with Hannibal and not being bothered.

"You don't have anything better to do?"

He received a smile. "I'd like nothing more than to visit Abigail with you."

"Okay," he agreed almost too easily in his own opinion.

* * *

When they stepped off the elevator, Will's phone rang, making him wince. He usually silenced it when he got to the hospital for fear of interrupting something important. He'd forgotten.

It was Jack.

" **Will, are you at the hospital?** " the man demanded without even a greeting, which put him on high alert.

"Yeah."

" **Eldon Stammets knows about Abigail Hobbs!** "

He didn't even bother with listening to the rest, his phone was back in his pocket and his gun was in hand a second later. Hannibal didn't even ask what was wrong and merely followed his lead down the lighted halls. Will found Abigail's room to be empty and he swore, taking off back down the way he came, toward the nurse's station.

"Where is Abigail Hobbs?" he demanded of the people behind the counter.

"She was taken in for testing," one of the nurses he wasn't familiar with answered, eyes trailing to his gun with obvious worry.

"Who took her?"

All he got were a bunch of confused shrugs.

He barely managed to tell Hannibal to stay still before he was heading for the stairwell, taking three down at a time. From what his ears told him, Hannibal hadn't taken the advice and had followed, which unnerved him because the doctor didn't have a weapon to protect himself with, even if he  _was_  an Alpha. Meaning Will would have to protect him too.

Briefly he felt warm at the thought to protecting the first Alpha he'd ever truly found interesting, but had to dismiss the thought immediately because more important things were going on.

When they reached the ground floor, Will finally caught sight of a man in green/blue scrubs, hastily pushing Abigail's gurney around a corner. "Hey!"

Stammets turned, Will's arms raised as he'd been practicing, and the bullet tore through the man's right arm, forcing him to drop his own gun and bringing him to his knees.

No hesitancy to pull the trigger that time. And yet Will felt some regret over not killing this one.

And through it all, Hannibal stood by his side, his strong hand on Will's shoulder and his scent of cardamom and whatever flowery stuff his cologne was made with, filling his senses. It was comforting in a way, and Will found that he didn't mind the other's close proximity.

"You did well, Will. You saved her life again."

At least that was something. The families of the deceased would actually have someone living to blame this time.

Yet it brought his mind back to the fact that Abigail would be suspect #1 the moment she awoke, and he wondered if maybe it would have been better if they didn't save her life that first time. She would forever be known as the Cannibal's Daughter and no one would ever see her for her.

That wasn't a life a child should be saddled with.

* * *

"Did you see him this time?"

He knew to what Hannibal was referring, and he couldn't help but snort. "I didn't see Hobbs."

"Then his ghost isn't what is haunting you, Will. What haunts you is the fact that there is someone out there so terrible, that killing him made you feel good. And you worry for your morals because of it."

God, it was like Hannibal had seen right into his soul! Will hadn't felt this exposed since his early childhood, back before he gained control over his mouth and emotions enough to not blurt out the first things that came to mind when he saw people. Hannibal could read him very well and it was as unnerving as it was amazing, because he was right and he knew he was right, and yet he didn't seem disgusted with Will.

Will had liked killing Garret Jacob Hobbs very much. Sometimes he envisioned doing it again and again, but in different and more creative ways. And he liked it more and more every time. But he shouldn't because of society and morals and the like.

"You didn't kill Eldon Stammets despite having every reason to," said Hannibal, calm and cool in the face of the topic of their discussion.

Will looked away, not wanting to see the inevitable acceptance in Hannibal's frame as he admitted, "I  _wanted_  to." Because he shouldn't want to, and yet Hannibal didn't resent him or it. "And even while the FBI carted him off, I wasn't sure I'd made the right decision."  _For me_ , he refused to verbalize aloud.

Hannibal was free of judgment, like expected, and Will didn't know if he liked that or not. "Eldon Stammets gave voice to something difficult to explain. He was creating something beautiful in his own way. If you had killed him, it would be because you understood that beauty yourself. And if you had let him kill Abigail, then you would have experienced that connection he was hoping to create for you."

The connection that already existed without the help of another serial killer. Will didn't  _need_  a serial killer's help to strengthen his connection to Abigail Hobbs.

He sighed, feeling drained. "I should have stuck to fixing boat motors in Louisiana." Of course in that kind of profession he was considered open fare for others to force themselves on. There was a certain line of defense in having FBI Instructor as his job. Federal Agents or people just connected to them in general, were given an amount of respect and while at work, he got harassed a lot less, which was preferable.

"A boat engine is a machine, a predictable problem. Easy to solve especially if you know what you're doing. And if it fails you, there's a paddle. Where was your paddle with Hobbs?"

He didn't have one then.

" _You_  are supposed to be my paddle from now on," he reminded the man as they both sat down, opposite each other in the center of the room.

"I am," Hannibal agreed. "And I'm doing the right thing by telling you that what is haunting you is guilt over your nature. To the very basic structure of our DNA, we are animals, and animals fight and protect. And they delight in it. You too enjoy it, but you don't like that you do, and it haunts you. You must first accept your base desires for what they are and hoe you can't stop them, and then you must exert control over them no matter what it takes."

 _'You feel bad because killing him felt so good,'_  his mind whispered tauntingly, and Will took a deep breath to collect himself.

Looking up and making eye contact for the first time, Will said, "I liked killing Hobbs." Hannibal had already known it of course, but the admission needed to be said aloud first for Will to get past this. "I keep wanting to do it again. I liked how… good it made me feel. So much."

"Killing must feel good to God too; he does it all the time. And are we not created in His image?" Hannibal asked as he leaned forward, his strange eyes dark with understanding. "Dropped a roof on thirty-four of his followers last week in Texas, while they sang a hymn."

"And did God feel good about that?" asked Will sarcastically.

"He felt powerful."

God dammit!

"If you try to tell me I'm experiencing some sort of holy awakening I will walk out of this room and never come back."

Hannibal gave the widest smile Will had seen yet, showing his slightly crooked teeth that made him appear more human than his surroundings suggested. In fact, the imperfection made him appear more attractive than he normally was. Like that distant image of him was becoming more clear. "Not of that sort. I'm merely trying to help you understand that your nature is a part of you and can't be ignored. But even so you needn't become a slave to it. When you have full control, then you'll understand yourself fully."

"Like you?"

Another smile. "Like me, dear Will."

It was then that Hannibal stood in order to fetch them some wine that Will didn't want to know the price of. And Will was glad he'd said no to being an official patient because drinking with his patients would get Hannibal into trouble if anyone decided to look into the situation between them!

Of course coming on to them would too, not that Hannibal did that.

Especially not to Will. Because Hannibal was  _not interested_  in Will.

And he was not angry about it. Not at all.

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Hannigram fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHECK OUT MY MANY OTHER HANNIGRAM FICS! ^-^


	4. Sortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal considers his plans for Will and Abigail, but he is the perfect gentleman all the while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Sortable - French. A person that you could take anywhere without fearing that they'll embarrass you.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**

* * *

Hannibal hadn't been this excited in such a long time. Getting Will to admit that he liked killing was the first step of many. And the plan was going so well already, he wasn't sure what to do with his excess energy.

And furthermore, the man had readily accepted that coming to Hannibal when he had his mind on something, was a sound idea. The surly Omega from literally three weeks ago, had melted somewhat around Hannibal, and seemed to prefer his company a lot more now, which was good. It meant positive progression in their relationship.

So far Will had displayed both sides of human nature to Hannibal, even if he didn't realize the meaning in Hannibal's eyes. Utter destruction in the slaughtering of Hobbs, but protection in the saving of Abigail from Stammets, and making sure to block Hannibal from the killer's view so he too was as safe as possible in that scenario.

Good skills for Offense and Defense all wrapped in one beautiful package.

Hannibal was pleased with his choice of Mate.

* * *

Abigail Hobbs had awakened, and Hannibal's plans were about to go forward.

Well, as forward as they could with Alana steamrolling anyone's attempts at going to visit her now. But he could understand because Jack Crawford was out for Abigail's blood and was perfectly willing to destroy her to alleviate his own conscience. Alana obviously did not agree and made sure to vocalize her problems with the decision.

Exposing Abigail to the FBI so soon would be detrimental for both her well being and Hannibal's plans. And Hannibal wanted Will to be with him when he went to visit the first time since her awakening. It would sell the family angle much more if she learned to associate them together. Even if they weren't in a relationship yet, it would need to look like it, and what better way than to always be around Will whenever visiting Abigail?

And if Will began associating Hannibal and Abigail together with him, it would push the family image even further.

From what Alana had told him, Abigail was good at diversion and had a knack for manipulation, which was perfect. When properly cultivated, those skills could ensure her a long life. And could also teach her how to keep a secret.

Jack Crawford refused to simply acknowledge the fact that there might not be anything left of the other victims. He wanted concrete proof that simply didn't exist.

Hannibal knew how it went. He killed a lot more than he allowed the FBI to know about. The Chesapeake Ripper was only for special occasions. Hannibal acquired his chosen meat on a near bi-weekly basis and it was easy to find new pigs for the slaughter every time.

There remains were never found either. Or, they were found as in the mimicry of another killer's Modus Operandi. Always to draw attention away from Hannibal if at all possible. He'd lost count of how many murderers he'd copied over the past decade, but it was far easier than he'd thought it would be.

Until Will Graham of course. No one had ever been able to tell the difference until Will was put on the case. Hannibal had wanted to test him to see if he was as interesting as he seemed, and Will had proven himself easily. He knew right away that it was only a copycat that had killed Cassie Boyle and it made Hannibal excited but also wary.

He had to be more careful from now on otherwise Will would cotton on too quickly and he couldn't have that.

It was glaringly obvious that nothing of the girls was left and that Jack was simply digging in a shallow grave instead of the vast mastaba he wanted it to be. All the stolen treasure ready to be dug up upon his demand and begging to be redistributed to their rightful owners, no longer existed. Or weren't in one piece at least.

It was a foolish hope and it could ruin his reputation if he wasn't careful.

* * *

"I would suggest she can be practical without being a murderer," was what Hannibal had told Jack of Abigail's attitude. It was true if someone looked at it from an uninformed perspective. However she  _was_  an accomplice to a murderer, not that Jack or Alana needed to know that.

Still, practicality was not a trait only serial killers possessed. In fact, many of them lacked such a thing to begin with. Abigail had information the FBI wanted and she was clever enough to manipulate the situation to get what she wanted in the end despite literally having nothing left now. She knew how to play the game and played it well enough to have people on her side and people against her side, creating a conflict of interest and focusing their attention not fully on her if they were too busy disagreeing.

Jack wanted Hannibal to give the okay for Will to see Abigail. Alana wanted the exact opposite. Of course they  _were_  going because it was all part of the plan Hannibal had set up, but  _he_  wanted to be the one to tell Will about it.

Both Alana and Jack, Alphas with intense emotions and opposing opinions on a similar subject, stuck in a room together as they tried their best to not give in to their instincts by growling at one another. Both wanted to be right and wanted the other to stand down and submit, and Hannibal got to watch the proceedings with an interested eye.

Compromise was so difficult for most Alphas to comprehend. Hannibal was disappointed but also darkly amused as their scents betrayed how annoyed they were with one another.

What felt like an eternity later, Hannibal found himself lead by Jack Crawford, into a large room where stood none other than Will Graham, who was in the middle of a lecture about Hannibal. Or rather, Hannibal as the Shrike's Copycat.

His Will had built a solid profile already. What a cunning boy he was. Hannibal would have to be even more careful from now on when disposing of his fare so Will didn't draw too many conclusions far too soon.

"This Copycat is an avid reader of Freddie Lounds and TattleCrime. He had intimate knowledge of Garret Jacob Hobbs' murders, motives, patterns; enough to recreate them and arguably elevate them to art," Will explained as he stood still as a statue in front of his desk. The projector behind him showed Cassie Boyle as she'd been arranged on the stag's prongs, and Will's gaze refused to meet those of his students.

Hannibal was completely enraptured by how clinical Will was at breaking down Hannibal's temporary murder suit. He went on to say that the call Hobbs received from an unidentified number, was the Copycat, to his belief. His very correct belief.

Pride warred with self-preservation. Hannibal wanted to applaud him but also wanted to drug him to keep him quiet.

* * *

"This place looks like a horror movie would be filmed here for the aesthetic," Will murmured the moment them stepped out of Hannibal's Bentley. He did not seem to favor Port Haven, but it was a reputable facility and Hannibal knew many of the workers personally. Having Abigail transferred there had been the best option for him because he could easily swindle just about anything from the nurses. His reputation did him many favors in life.

Will wasn't wrong necessarily since the building had been standing since the 1700s and was only renovated every fifty years or so. The vines creeping up the side facing them did it no favors either, especially against the darkening sky. He could envision an excessively bloodied horror film shot right where they stood, as strings instruments built up the tension in the audience.

"I have a horrible feeling about this," Will said, sending Hannibal a look that practically radiated stress. "A kind of worry that might make me vomit."

"No need for that, Will. I'm right beside you," Hannibal soothed with a fond smile.

Will snorted. "And I'm going to regurgitate my measly cafeteria lunch onto your shoes if you keeping being  _right beside me_."

The reminder that Will ate substandard meals on a daily basis disgusted him more than the threat of vomit. Hannibal had been a surgeon and had various kinds of bodily fluids covering his hands and person in the past. Vomit was the least of his worries at present. And if Will was truly feeling ill, Hannibal could always make him soup. He knew several good recipes meant for Omegas specifically in order to give them the nutrients they needed for good health.

It took no effort to be directed to Abigail's room. Nurse Janet was very accommodating when she saw him. Her failed flirtation with Will left her despondent however, not that Hannibal minded. He hadn't realized Will's experience was that drastic. Her suggestive looks weren't appreciated by either man.

It took no time at all to learn that Will was right to feel nervous, because Ms. Lounds was once again making a nuisance of herself. And to dare tell someone his Will was unstable. Disgraceful. She would make a nice pork dish. Something that required a long cooking process. And perhaps a long skinning process as well.

Will removed his fake glasses and slipped them into his suit coat pocket. His last physical line of defense against the outside world was gone now. "Abigail, this is Dr. Hannibal Lecter."

Hannibal affixed a smile to his face. "We've been very worried about you. Occupied your hospital room many times during your convalescence."

The child glanced between them, eyes taking in how much closer Hannibal was standing to Will, how stiff Will's posture was, yet how relaxed Hannibal's was in contrast. She easily noted Will's dislike of eye contact and Hannibal's need to make others uncomfortable with too much of it at once. The contrast between them was as plain as day.

"Dr. Lecter pulled some strings so you could be placed here instead of a less pleasant place," Will added seconds later.

"Do you remember us?" Hannibal asked. Already, he could see the recognition in her gaze, but for him it was a little different. And he knew that she knew to an extent, his involvement with her father. But she would keep silent unless given a reason that proved to her why silence was no longer an option.

"I remember you," the young Omega said. "You killed my dad." The plain truth of her words were cutting.

Will merely nodded, obviously lacking for words of his own. Hannibal took charge in the end. "You've been in bed for days. How about we all take a nice walk? The facility has a lovely solarium for this exact purpose when the temperature outside becomes too chilly."

The offer was taken immediately, and it wasn't difficult to understand why Abigail gravitated toward Will despite him being her father's killer. Will was also an Omega and Hannibal was certain her experience with Alphas, those like her father, wasn't the best. But with time she would come to view him paternally he was certain.

She took Will's arm and allowed him to lead her from the room. And on the way to the solarium, Hannibal had collected three different, new names to file a complaint letter about. All suggestive comments had been aimed at Will, but the borderline crass behavior also unnerved Abigail and had her leaning closer to Will in an attempt to shield herself. Hannibal wondered if she was used to that kind of treatment as well and found himself sneering at the thought.

Alana had done well in choosing Abigail's new wardrobe. It was like a mixture of what Alana would wear, and what Hannibal would wear. She would fit right in with Hannibal's life. All he needed to do was get Will to care more about his appearance and they would make quite a handsome family.

The two Omegas exchanged words about her mother's death and her father's hand in it. "He was loving up until the second he wasn't," the child said, sounding more confused than before. Hannibal had to remind himself that just because she was intelligent and manipulative, didn't mean she also wasn't traumatized by the situation itself. And she was no doubt confused.

Her father had tried to slice her throat open so no one could have her but him.

Will helped Abigail sit on a bench made of aged copper that had turned patina green. "There was plenty wrong with your father, Abigail, but there is nothing wrong with you. You say he was loving and I believe that, because you brought those feelings out in him."

"That's not all I brought out in him." She looked away for a second. "I'm gonna be messed up, aren't I?" she asked. "I'm worried about getting nightmares and not being able to move on from this. And I'm worried and no one is going to  _let_  me move on from it."

Hannibal took that moment to intervene. " _We_  very much want to help you move past this, Abigail. Will, myself, and even Alana have been very vocal about letting you rest and gather your wits. We're doing our best for you."

She spared him a small smile, but her attention was mainly focused on Will, who had been mulling her words over. "Hannibal's right," he said, saying Hannibal's name in a more personal way, for the first time. "We want you to  _live_."

"And we'll help you with the nightmares," Hannibal promised. He wouldn't want their little teacup to remain fractured for too long.

"I worry about nightmares too," said Will. "The incident bothers me a lot and I do dream about it. There's no simply getting over it, ever. But there is healing and there is time, and the passing of it will dull the pain and the memories. I promise you, it eventually stops consuming your thoughts."

"And when you are with people who care about you and want to help you, you won't even notice time passing at all," Hannibal added for good measure, so the child would begin learning to associate both he and Will with caregivers.

Abigail turned fully to Will on the bench they now shared. "Does killing feel bad, even when you have to do it for the right reasons?"

Hannibal's interest spiked immediately and his attention too focused solely on Will and his response. And Will was looking up at Hannibal, no doubt remembering a discussion they'd had in his office about how good killing felt and how natural it was to enjoy it.

"It depends upon the person… and their capacity for violence," Will ended up saying.

"And what's yours?"

Will took a deep breath through the nostrils and said, "Very full."

"And how does it feel to you?" the girl asked, almost as breathless as Will. She was riveted.

"...Fulfilling."

Hannibal couldn't be more pleased.

* * *

"Allow me to cook you dinner," Hannibal said once Abigail was returned to her room. "You've yet to grace my table and I love having friends for dinner." It was a shame that Will couldn't pick up on his puns yet.

"We're  _friends_?" Will sounded baffled as he made direct eye contact with Hannibal out of pure shock.

"I would like us to be."

"I'm not certain that's something psychiatrists and their patients  _do_ , Dr. Lecter." And he was back to just being Dr. Lecter again. At least Will had said his given name  _once_  in a personal setting.

He felt the need to remind the man, "You are not my patient and we are just having conversations, Will."

Will's glasses, which had been reapplied the moment they were out of Abigail's sight, got in the way of the next attempt at eye contact, but Will still made the effort to look him in the eye. "If you wouldn't mind my presence, then sure."

Hannibal grinned. "I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want you there, Will."

Any further comment was halted by the sight of Freddie Lounds rudely sitting on the hood of his Bentley. Hannibal's dislike or her grew by the minute. And her antagonizing of Will would simply not do. Something would have to be done about that.

"Ms. Lounds, it is not very smart to piss off a guy who thinks about killing people for a living."

Of course when she prompted Will to say things like that, Hannibal might just allow her to live a bit longer. Even if those words would inevitably come back to bite him later on.

* * *

Taking Abigail back to her family home was not Hannibal's idea. Nor was it Alana's. Will certainly didn't agree with going back, and yet all of them ended up bundled into an FBI vehicle and on their way up to Minnesota with an escort. An uncomfortable silence had filled the ride of near twenty hours where both Will and Hannibal switched between the front seats several times to conserve energy, while Abigail and Alana sat in the back reading Harry Potter and the like.

The house had been defaced since the last time he'd seen it. The word ' **CANNIBALS** ' was spray-painted in black across the garage and the doors. And basically everywhere there was clean space to spray it.

Abigail stared up at the house was trepidation and Alana place a hand on her shoulder in comfort. Her gaze trailed down to the front stoop which was still dyed pink from her Beta mother's blood that Hannibal had done nothing to help with. "That my mom's?"

Will nodded.

"Was expecting a body outline with chalk."

Will obviously did not want to be the one to explain this to the child. "They… only do that if you're still alive and need to be taken to the hospital before they finish the crime scene."

Several moments passed of Abigail staring at the stone, a frown on her face. Eventually, she settled for a soft, "Goodbye, mom," and turned for the doors a blink later.

The exploration into the house was slow as Abigail drank the reality of her situation in. The truth unable to be ignored.

"If you want to leave at any time, say the word and we'll go," said Alana as Abigail stood in the kitchen she'd nearly died in, staring at the table as if it had grown a head of its own.

She wandered further in, and Will sent Hannibal a look communicating his mounting stress over the situation. If only they were Bonded, then Hannibal could purr for him and Will's body would naturally calm at the reassurance of support. Alas, the best he could do was place a hand on Will's lower back and give him a reassuring smile.

"Is that where my blood was?" Abigail asked, drawing their attention once more as she gestured to the tiled floor.

"Yes," Will answered.

"You do this a lot? Go places and then think about killing?"

Will glanced in Alana's direction before murmuring, "Too often."

"So you pretended to be my dad?"

"And people like him too. It's how I profile people."

The conversation took a quick turn to the man on the phone. Hannibal. Abigail denied hearing the voice before, which was true. She denied having any knowledge of the man, which  _wasn't_  true as her gaze slipped to Hannibal for just a second to convey her meaning. Neither Will nor Alana caught it as they both were looking elsewhere.

He knew she wouldn't say anything. Not when there was no benefit for her in it and her curiosity outweighed everything else.

* * *

"Can you catch someone else's crazy?"

The question once again had Will looking to Hannibal for emotional support. The older Omega looked like his patience was being tested to the utmost degree. Hannibal liked being the one he turned to when in need. It stroked his ego to know his future Mate wanted his guidance in any way.

Some more words were passed around and ended with Abigail looking between he and Will and demanding to know about how she'd been allowed to go home.

"Are we gonna reenact the crime?" she asked, becoming more lively by the second. To Will she said, "You'll be my dad." To Alana she said, "You'll be my mom." And to Hannibal, in a sly and far too subtle way for the other two to understand, she said, "And you'll be the man on the phone."

It was a warning and a query all at once.

Hannibal was very proud of his choice of family. They would be beautiful.

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Hannigram fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHECK OUT MY MANY OTHER HANNIGRAM FICS! ^-^


	5. Râler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's patience is constantly being tested but Hannibal is nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Râler - French. A specific way to complain. Bitching about something.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**

* * *

Will didn't feel comfortable letting Abigail simply go outside with a girl, even if said girl was her long time, childhood friend. One of the only friends she ever really had if the information the FBI gleaned from house to house interviews in the neighborhood was correct.

Hannibal was right there with a reassuring smile and a thermos he'd brought along. They'd made many stops to freshen up or get food along the way, much to Hannibal's dismay of course, and the man continued to only get piping hot water for his own tea he'd brought with him. And now he was giving this batch to Will to help him calm down. The man was very perceptive, which had to help him with his job as a therapist.

"Thanks," Will murmured, breathing in the scent of chamomile and letting the cup warm his slightly chilled fingers.

Alana pulled Hannibal into a quiet conversation about what to do next for Abigail and Will's eyes caught the slight flush on her cheeks and the open smile stretching Hannibal's. The two had known each other for some time since Hannibal had been Alana's mentor way back when, but he didn't realize their relationship went that deep. Enough for them to be so friendly with one another.

She was attracted to Hannibal too. A fellow Alpha. And Hannibal… Will's eyes narrowed a bit. Hannibal was interested in her in return. To an extent at least.

So Alana was at least Bi and Hannibal was Straight. And for some reason that revelation did not make Will happy. Even though it was literally not his damn business in the first place..

Alana's hand on Hannibal's arm was not moved. Hannibal did nothing but grin at whatever she was saying, and inclined his head, showing that he was listening intently. And Will could feel the hot fires of jealousy licking as his boot-heels, because Hannibal was basically flirting with Alana Bloom. He found  _her_  appealing, but didn't think Will was?

He didn't know why the very thought offended him, but it did. After four decades of being harassed over and over and being reminded of how attractive he was, and useful he was to others, he finally meets someone he likes without drawbacks, and that person is in no way interested in him the way others were. Was Will simply not Hannibal's type? Was Hannibal one of those Alphas that preferred other Alphas? Did Hannibal not like Omegas in general? He hadn't made a move on Abigail either. Legally she was old enough to Mate even if it was morally reprehensible to think of it. But he hadn't done anything beyond the limits of friendly and perhaps paternal caring.

And why was Will so dedicated to finding these answers? Why did he care at all?

"Are you alright, Will?" Hannibal asked, cutting into his thoughts. The man's expression was one of concern. Friendly concern though. Not romantic or sexual in the least. Not the kind that said he was only asking out of an attempt at getting something out of Will.

"I'm fine," he insisted, knowing damn well it wasn't true and not caring in the least what the psychiatrists had to say about it.

He found himself more easily agitated as of late, and wondered what it was that continued to set him on edge. Will liked to think that even though he had a very high capacity for violence, he wasn't a violent person.

Memories of him imagining gutting people for merely talking to him the wrong way or groping him, sprang into his mind, and he had to trample all over them just to force them away. Those weren't the proper kind of thoughts to have around pleasant company, and he didn't want either Alpha asking invasive questions if they picked up on a change in his scent from it. That would be impossible to explain to Alana.

Hannibal might get it seeing as he seemed very accepting of Will's otherness and insisted it was natural, but Alana would probably go running to Jack claiming he was unstable and unwell and needed to be removed from field work or else. Most of the time her intentions were well meant, they were just fucking annoying do deal with in any capacity.

Staring into the kitchen where this whole shitstorm started, Will remembered something important. "Where are we eating tonight?" It had been a while since they'd acquired something to eat and he didn't feel like another bag of chips would be good enough to subsist on.

The pained look that came over Hannibal's usually smooth face nearly made Will cackle. No doubt he wanted to completely forget that he was miles upon miles away from his fancy home and fancy kitchen where his fancy ingredients resided without him for the time being. And having to eat food prepared by another person had to kill his soul. Especially with how unhealthy a lot of it was.

Alana already had her phone out. "I'll look around for some buffets."

If it was possible to look any more ill, Hannibal would be dead. Will couldn't help but be enchanted.

The hell?

Enchanted? Since when the fuck was Will enchanted by anyone? Or anything?

It was Hannibal's fault, he decided. The Alpha was nice and charming and he made Will think things he shouldn't be thinking. Of course it was because of  _how_  he acted that Will would find him appealing...ish. It wasn't like he fancied Hannibal or anything. The man was simply nice.

He was nice and understanding.

And he was  _not_  interested in Will.

* * *

"See? I was right all along. You thought I was overreacting but look at what happened."

Getting Hannibal to sigh made him feel a bit better. It was like an admittance that Hannibal too was stressed in a way. The Alpha was simply better at hiding it. Physically and probably every other way too. Will couldn't even scent the unease on him, which was impressive. And being able to make him look imperfect for even a second, made Will really glad for some reason. It was a small and petty victory, but a victory all the same.

Abigail and her friend Marissa had been verbally assaulted by a young man - who also happened to be an Alpha, which was a surprise to no one, especially Will - who claimed to be the brother of one of the girls who had been killed in Abigail's stead. And he mentioned cutting out lungs, which lead Will to believe it was the brother of Cassie Boyle. And he apparently had nothing nice to say and somehow came to the deep conclusion that Abigail had been a willing accomplice used as bait to lure all the other girls in so her father cold chop them up for food.

The concerning thing as that there was no way someone, even a random civilian, came up with that on their own. Meaning someone talked to him. And Will had a feeling he knew who it was. Who would be the one shoving their head into official FBI business just to get a story?

Marissa had chucked rocks at the Alpha to make him go away and the idiot hadn't even moved. He was bleeding from the face and everything even as he fled when he saw Hannibal and Will coming. Such a big man! Capable of hounding two underage girls but couldn't face the heat when it came upon him. Too terrified of the consequences of his actions.

"We'll have to report him," Will explained to Hannibal the moment he was certain the woods surrounding the Hobbs' residence was clear. The scent lingered in the air, tinged with anger and bitterness. "The BAU will do a background check to see if that was Cassie Boyle's brother, and he'll have to be watched for any further attempts at instigation. If they can find him anyway."

Hannibal nodded. "I must admit I cannot wait for this to be over so I may simply return to my kitchen and feed you a  _proper_  meal."

The Alpha still wanted to cook for Will. He couldn't help but grin a bit. Free food that was cooked well. And from someone he actually got along with. How could he refuse?

Staring at Hannibal's paisley tie, Will managed a nod of agreement. Speaking of said tie, it was atrocious and certainly shouldn't have gone so well with the blond's suit. How Hannibal made plaid and paisley look good, Will had no idea, because the suits themselves weren't that attractive. He briefly wondered if Hannibal would look as good in a simple sweater and jeans.

Probably. He had a nice body.

And why was he considering his…  _friend's_  choice of clothing and body anyway? Normal people didn't do that he was certain.

"Come back to the house, dear Will."

Will went, not even taking the Alpha's words as an order by now.

* * *

The next day they ventured further into Minnesota toward the Shrike's cabin. Abigail had insisted upon going, even though she'd been growing paler and paler as the minutes and mile markers passed. The gravity of the situation was finally sitting on her chest and weighing her down both mentally and physically.

It was a lot for a young Omega to go through. Her own emotions had to be off the wall. Omegas didn't take stress and trauma very well, Will was a perfect example. And if he continued to be stressed out, bad things were going to happen to him and everyone around him.

And yet Hannibal was there as always, offering tea to help keep Abigail as calm as possible, and Will had to smile at how nice it was to see her relax even just a bit. She was still wary around him because he was an Alpha, but Hannibal's calm personality seemed to be wearing her down. It certainly did for Will. And eventually she wouldn't feel the need to shift away when people got closer.

The way out lead them through a thick forest that was far off the main road. Will had to hand it to Hobbs, he'd chosen a secure place to do his dirty deeds.

They had to get a police escort to the Hobbs Cabin because it was still sectioned off. Several cop cars followed them and Will hated every minute of it because he recognized many of the faces looking back at him and he could only imagine the things going through their minds. He could practically hear the scandalous and improper thoughts practically being mentally shouted at him. They hadn't changed since the last time he'd been in Minnesota. How shocking. Not!

Thankfully, Hannibal seemed to pick up on his discomfort and boldly situated himself between Will and the probing, lustful gazes of Minnesota's law enforcement. He was using his status and presence as an Alpha - thoroughbred, just for the sake of detail - to send a warning to everyone in the area to leave Will alone or else. He found himself excited at the prospect of what the  _'or else_ ' could possibly mean for someone stupid enough to try something.

Hannibal had an air of danger surrounding him, even when he was so laid back. People simply didn't question him and gave into his requests. Usually this would piss Will off because it lead to entitlement complexes, but seeing as Hannibal wasn't using his privilege to be a world-class asshole who was full of himself, it seemed tolerable.

Distantly he wondered what kind of danger Hannibal would pose to others. He was an Alpha and they were aggressive beings who had extra strength flowing through their bodies. He'd be interested in seeing Hannibal take someone down.

Will needed to breathe. More important things were happening at present. His body and mind needed to stop betraying him and get their shit together! Focus on the important things!

Such as Abigail finally having the panic attack Will had been expecting from her for days. She couldn't remain strong for too much longer and he was right, she'd finally given in.

He was however, touched when she turned to him and rested her damp forehead against his left shoulder. She didn't reach for a hug or anything, but she was seeking comfort from him, who was basically the most unqualified person ever when it came to comforting distraught people or victims of anything. Even when his intentions were well meaning he was just shit at it.

Hannibal produced another cup of tea out of nowhere with his fancy thermos, and Abigail sniffed and accepted it was a shy smile.

The domesticity of the moment was ruined when something red dripped onto Abigail's brow from somewhere above them. All four people looked up, to find a growing puddle of dark red practically soaking the aged wood.

And that was when the day went from okay to horrible in a matter of seconds.

* * *

"An unfamiliar, young Alpha appears out of the blue with strange conclusions he couldn't have possibly drawn by himself, to accuse a young girl of murder. Insults her and her friend, and then said friend turns up murdered a day later," said Hannibal, sounding disappointed. "We'll need to keep extra protection around Abigail. I'm not certain she is safe."

Will was in full agreement. Nicholas Boyle was a piece of scum and he couldn't stop himself from imagining bleeding the brat out on a rack of antlers, slowly and painfully. While he wasn't exactly sold on the idea of the boy being the Copycat because he didn't seem skilled enough, he'd done a decent job of copying Hobbs to make it look like the Copycat had committed the crime.

But they got his DNA on Marissa's teeth. Perhaps it was him trying to exact revenge while trying to get another killer blamed for it. It wouldn't be the first time that happened in the FBI's history. And the location of the Hobbs Cabin was now public knowledge so him finding that out wasn't shocking.

Abigail was a complete mess too. The first person she'd gone to had been Alana because Hannibal and Will had crowded around the body to not only protect her from having to see it, but to also keep it from being contaminated until the proper people arrived to handle the situation.

"Jack is pissed."

Hannibal hummed. "Unavoidable. Although between you and I, he never seems to be in good spirits no matter what happens," Hannibal confided with a small smirk.

True.

"Why don't you head back with Alana and Abigail? I'll catch a ride with Jack seeing as he wants me to stay here." And he probably wanted to scream Will's ear off while no one who cared about his image, was around.

As usual, the Alpha couldn't control his temper.

Hannibal patted his forearm twice before turning and heading off to the SUV they'd used to reach the cabin.

Will sighed, not wanting to deal with Jack for the next several hours but knowing he had to.

* * *

Jack getting a call from Hannibal that Nicholas Boyle had broken into the Hobbs' residence in order to attack Abigail had sent Will's paternal instincts roaring and for the first time in his life, he felt genuinely ready to commit murder without even a second thought. And if he laid eyes on the young Alpha ever again, he was going to die if he wasn't dead already.

Will would simply have to settle for imagining his gruesome death over and over. For once his imagination was useful as he wanted it to be.

Boyle wasn't the only person unwanted at the Hobbs' residence. Freddie Lounds had been found lurking in the bushes outside and had been escorted away by a cop. And the back door, where she'd been found near, was how Nicholas had gotten in. Which lead Hannibal to believe that she had helped him to an extent, as it would explain how Nicholas came to the sudden conclusion that Abigail was bait for her father and was helping him out.

Why else would Freddie be in Minnesota?

His first reaction to that bit of information was to imagine Freddie suspended over a pit of hyenas as they tried to reach her out of hunger. And their strange, cackling noises drowning out her screams of terror and pleas for mercy.

He wouldn't feel bad if she died too, brutally tore apart, piece by piece.

Perhaps Will's capacity for violence was a lot larger than he'd first believed.

Boyle had slammed Alana's head into of the the many stone walls while Hannibal was still outside dealing with the police. He then stabbed Abigail in the side. Hannibal managed to get there in time to land a good hit to his face, which left blood behind, but Abigail's health was more important and Boyle ended up getting away as Hannibal tended to Abigail's wound and called for an ambulance.

He'd been in the house, waiting to get Abigail alone. He hadn't killed Cassie. He loved his sister and he'd attacked Marissa and Abigail out of what he felt to be just revenge. Will didn't give a damn about his feelings though. Anger and hurt be damned. He was an idiot and his life was forfeit if he ever came across Will's path again.

Will wondered if he should tell Hannibal about the very dark turn of his thoughts. Certainly he would understand seeing as he was literally there when the boy  _literally_  tried to kill their charge. If Hannibal wouldn't fault him for enjoying how killing Hobbs made him feel, then he shouldn't judge Will for this either.

Jack was ranting the entire car ride back to the house and saying something about regretting doubting Will. He hadn't paid attention enough to care about the half-assed apology.

Hannibal was the first person they saw upon arrival. Abigail had been once again, rushed to the hospital in an ambulance. Hannibal looked a little unkempt, but overall he seemed fine save for his bruised knuckles. Alana was seated in the back of another ambulance, gauze wrapped around her head.

"Are you okay?" Will ended up asking Hannibal first, simply because he was the first person Will had laid eyes on. Yeah. That was it.

"I'm fine," the Alpha soothed, "and Abigail will be fine too. It wasn't too deep and no organs were hit, but she will be hospitalized here for a few days before we can go home."

Hadn't the girl had enough of hospitals?

"They managed to collect some blood and skin from under Abigail's nails and my hand before she was taken away. They're searching for a match to the tissue found in Marissa Schurr's mouth. I'm certain there will be one."

This entire trip had done nothing for Will's sanity. "Think we'll be allowed to see her tonight or should we wait until morning before bothering the staff?"

Alana entered the conversation then. "I'll be going over. As her psychiatrist I'm allowed visiting privileges. Once I'm given the okay to walk again, we can all go if you'd like."

Hannibal smiled at her and nodded. "As I've gotten the most rest and least amount of injuries out of all of us, I believe I should do the driving this time."

Will couldn't find it in himself to argue that  _he_  wasn't injured. He in fact, slept terribly last night. He couldn't remember what had happened because he kept waking up every thirty minutes, but it hadn't been pleasant or something to repeat ever.

"Abigail is a strong girl," said Hannibal. "She'll pull through this. I have faith."

It wasn't fair that a child had to  _'pull through'_  anything traumatic. Hadn't she suffered enough already?

Hannibal placed a warm hand at Will's back. "Perhaps we could stop somewhere along the way and obtain some nourishment. You look as if you can use some."

"Are you suggesting we eat food prepared by  _other_  people?" Will asked in a deeply scandalized but obviously fake voice that was full of his amusement.

"As long as it doesn't become a regular occurrence, I see no long-lasting problems arising from a few isolated incidents," was Hannibal firm reply, even if behind the eyes he looked tortured to the bone at having to suggest it at all.

Who knew an Alpha could be sweet?

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Hannigram fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHECK OUT MY MANY OTHER HANNIGRAM FICS! ^-^


	6. Heureux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal's plans are coming along quite nicely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Heureux - French. Masculine spelling, meaning, Happy or Happiness.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**

* * *

The plan had to be changed a little somewhere in the beginning, but Hannibal was pleased with the turnout anyway. Save for Abigail having to be injured to make the new plan work, everything was going smoothly and according to his new plan. And she had understood the necessity of it and had agreed. This way, they were connected even more than before and she would feel even closer to him.

Before, she had held some power over him by knowing full well that he was the man on the phone and hanging the possibility of telling the FBI over his head. The one whom the FBI believed to be the Copycat Killer and wanted behind bars, would be easy to give up. Now they were on even footing so to speak. She killed a young Alpha who had attacked her, so it wasn't done with intent to murder, not that Jack Crawford would see it that way. Hannibal had helped her fabricate a new story on the spot in order to protect her, and then expertly hid the body.

This gave him leverage over the child while also making her feel somewhat indebted to him for his assistance. He had no intention of ever revealing the truth of course, but it was nice to have that bit on the side in case he needed to use it later on to gain Abigail's compliance. She knew the FBI was looking to lay all the blame at her feet and she didn't want her life to be ruined any further than it already was. She was in this to survive.

The turn of their situation gave them a new connection. She would seek Hannibal out more and more simply for guidance and advice. And he needed to make certain that Will was around as much as possible during those times. The two already got along considerably well despite Will's hand in killing Garret Jacob Hobbs.

Presently, Hannibal and Will were sitting in Abigail's hospital room. The sun had risen not an hour ago, and both were waiting for the younger Omega to awaken from an induced slumber. Alana had gone to the cafeteria to fetch herself something to eat and a 'large coffee' if they had it. She hadn't slept at all over the course of the evening. Will hadn't either.

"Lounds is going to keep bothering her," said Will, breaking their somewhat comfortable silence. "Freddie is the reason Nicholas Boyle was trespassing on Abigail's property. He lives thirty miles away and had no other reason to come here specifically. They found his car and a packet of information on the Hobbs family, with Freddie's fingerprints all over it. But she'll somehow get out of this like always. And she will continue to bother Abigail for information and poor Abigail doesn't understand that journalists like Freddie aren't honest and they don't want to help you  _ever_. They'd sooner stab you in the back for a better story, rather than actually care about you."

Troublesome. However scintillating her blog was, Ms. Lounds was becoming quite the problem. She made his Will unhappy, and Hannibal didn't like that.

His hearing, advanced as it was, immediately picked up the increase of Abigail's heartbeat. It wasn't overly obvious judging by the monitor, but it was enough to give him an idea. She was aware enough to listen in on their conversation, but had chosen not to show outward signs of it. Interesting.

"Ms. Lounds is unbearably rude," Hannibal agreed with Will, letting him know that his frustrations weren't unfounded, while also playing on Abigail's emotions. "But we cannot forbid Abigail from talking to her. You and I are not her parents no matter how much we may feel like it. Alana is the one with the control here and while I'm certain she wouldn't agree to let Ms. Lounds pester a traumatized child, Ms. Lounds has proven to have no respect for anyone or anything and she will indeed commit illegal acts to obtain the information she so desires. Such as breaking into the Hobbs' Cabin and contaminating the crime scene, or helping Nicholas Boyle break the lock on the back door of the Hobbs residence."

Abigail's heart beat even faster than before and Hannibal smiled to himself, knowing she'd heard every word. Her interest in Freddie Lounds would no doubt die because of that, which was good. Their little family should want nothing to do with Freddie Lounds.

"I'm worried," said Will. "I don't particularly care what Freddie writes about me. She's simply an uninteresting Beta who's angry with her lot in life and is taking it out on everyone else. However I'm not happy with what she's already written about Abigail and what she is no doubt  _planning_  to write since we won't let her have what she wants the most."

Bitterness among the Beta population was nothing new. Hannibal had dealt with his fair share of Betas in life and in work. Some didn't want to be operated on by an Alpha. Some didn't want an Alpha for a doctor. And considering how most Alphas acted, their dislike wasn't surprising. Still, Hannibal hated to be held to the same standard as other Alphas. He was better than their inferiority made them to be.

"Ms. Lounds has been sued many times. Eventually someone very important is going to cause her problems she won't be able to sweep under the rug."

"She deserves to be someone's bacon," was Will's reply, and Hannibal had to remind himself that Will did not know of his activities outside of psychiatry. That he was simply expressing his distaste for a tasteless woman. In Hannibal's favorite way of course.

"I doubt Ms. Lounds would taste good," Hannibal murmured, earning himself one of Will's rare smiles of amusement.

"She is an acquired taste that neither of us has acquired."

Cannibal puns with his chosen mate! Life was going quite well at present and Hannibal could only imagine what it would be like once Will finally accepted himself and everything he was!

* * *

They visited Abigail once again a few days after returning to Baltimore. Hannibal had of course prepared a nice lunch for them all to share, and Will and Abigail spoke in hushed tones.

Neither liked the hospital, but it was probably because of how close everything seemed to be and how many Alphas were in the building. Alphas with heightened senses that didn't do much for privacy.

And some Alphas had no self-control and continued to make suggestive passes at Will. Hannibal's list of offenders kept growing and growing.

He would gladly tear apart anyone who so much as touched Will Graham inappropriately. He just needed a name and the rest of the details would be easy to find.

Will patted Abigail's back before they left, and Hannibal was pleased to see the smile shared between the two. They were forming a lovely bond together and Hannibal was certain he could strengthen it even more with properly placed suggestions and comments.

Their little family was coming together, slowly but surely.

* * *

"Hello, Abigail."

The shifting in the mezzanine went silent as a grave, but Hannibal didn't bother looking up.

"How'd you know it was me? I only just slid in the window."

"My olfactory sense is far above that of anyone else I know. As well as my hearing. I have also committed your particular type of breathing to memory and knew it was you when you took that deep, necessary breath through your nostrils before climbing the ivy outside."

Stunned silence was her only response, prompting him to look up finally. She was gaping, as expected.

"And that isn't the only thing you've been climbing. Your nurse at Port Haven left me a message telling me you scaled the wall and ran off." He stood then, walking more into the open of the center of the room so she could see him better, but also so he could see her. "You have no way of going home, nor would you be safe there. Will and Alana live two hours away in opposite directions. My office and home are each within a mile of the hospital. Simply a process of elimination on where you'd go."

The child seemed baffled by his words.

"Come down from there, Abigail."

She did so, accepting his hand of help the moment she was close enough to the floor. Her hand was shaking and her breathing was uneven with stress.

And once again, Hannibal was faced with having to help another Omega accept their nature. And then he'd have to teach her how to learn to control it as well.

"I don't wanna sleep," she confessed, wiping her clammy hands on her trousers. "I don't wanna dream."

"You can't ignore it forever, Abigail. Eventually your body will give in whether you want it to or not, and then you'll be exposed. It's best to sleep on your own time, where you have some modicum of control."

"But what if I have nightmares?"

Hannibal considered it for a second. "We cannot anticipate nightmares as we cannot anticipate good dreams. We can only hope to have a restful sleep each night before bed. Tell me, were you having nightmares before we took you back to Minnesota?"

She was silent, confirming that no, she hadn't. She'd told Will that she was worried about having them, but she in fact, hadn't had any at all. That also showed her own capacity for committing violence, and reacting to violence. How like them she already was.

"But it's different now," she insisted. "We didn't honor him so it's just murder! There's nothing special about this."

"Most would argue that it was done in self-defense." Technically it was, not that Jack would see it that way. Boyle had attacked her and she had defended herself mid-panic attack. And then Hannibal came in.

She appeared desperate with her next questions. "Then why not tell the truth? Why all the secrecy?"

"You know as well as I that the FBI is looking for any reason to pin your father's crimes on your shoulders in order to give those families some closure. Will and I have been hard at work to dissuade them from simply blaming you, but they do not wish to listen to us. You need to keep a clean slate now more than ever."

Abigail's blue eyes, almost bluer than his Will's, narrowed. "They don't know that you're the one who called my house."

"No."

"And they think the person that did was the one who killed Cassie Boyle. So you need to keep a clean slate too."

He nodded, allowing her the illusion of an equal hand. "We've both got blood on our hands to an extent. We have both made mistakes with costly consequences."

"Why did you call? Did you know him? Did you know he was a killer? Are you like him? You're too meticulous to be a normal person."

Such insight.

"I am nothing like your father, Abigail."  _I am better,_  he almost said. "I was merely asking if he'd be home for an interview. I made a mistake. I am only human."

"Will wouldn't understand, would he?" she asked, turning away and staring at the chair Will usually chose to occupy. "He'd be disappointed in us. Might not want to talk to us again."

"We must simply give dear Will some time to come around to a clearer line of thinking. I have faith that he would understand us better than anyone ever could. And he cares enough about us to keep our secrets should he ever need to know them." Will was already too attached to Abigail to fault her for what she'd done. And Hannibal was doing well in getting Will to regard him fondly.

She turned back to face him, studying him intently. Searching for answers to questions she didn't dare voice aloud. "You're glad that we killed him." It was a statement. She was very good at reading people. Just like Will. "You liked it too."

"It is in our nature to crave the battle, Abigail. We must simply not let the craving control us. I would much rather him be dead than you. You are infinitely more precious to me than some pubescent Alpha who thought himself the epitome of masculinity and domination by picking on two underage young ladies. His death was deserved and I liked helping you with it."

Her expression seemed to be caught between flattery and horror at his admission. Flattery at the amount of care lacing his words, and horror at him liking the kill. As much as her. Maybe even more.

"You have a full capacity for violence too, huh?" Abigail queried, sounding slightly amused as she recalled what she and Will had discussed last week.

"But of course, my dear. I simply don't let it control me. But I will not deny the enjoyment of the thrill it gives me. There is no shame in being honest with yourself. Honesty is the most important thing in learning self-acceptance."

She nodded, looking away. "I'm gonna have to go back, huh?" she asked with a sigh.

"Eventually," he agreed, causing her shoulders to sag. Yet Hannibal could be kind and merciful too. "But perhaps I can feed you a meal of actual substance before you go."

A smile began to spread across her face. "Will told me you cook for yourself. That was why you hated the Chinese buffet we went to."

"Indeed." It had been a nightmare given physical form. Unsanitary and filled with greasy food that would never actually be served in China. Hannibal had subsisted to white rice that evening. The one thing they'd done correctly. "Have you any allergies?"

"Nope. Um… thanks… for keeping my secret."

He smiled and placed a guiding hand on her back. "Thank you for keeping mine. We're in this together, Abigail. Just promise me you'll stop climbing physical walls. You can't always trust how sturdy they appear to be to the eye." Nor could one trust how sturdy a metaphysical wall was either.

* * *

"Hello, Will. You're looking the most well-rested I've ever seen of you."

The Omega smiled calmly, his scent speaking of ease. "I'm actually feeling a lot better. No nightmares since we got back. No night sweats either. And I haven't had to leave my classroom either. For the most part this has been the best week of my adult life."

That was sad. Hannibal needed to work to give Will better days to live with.

"Perhaps you can finally join me for a good meal then. I've already managed to have Abigail at my table and you keep eluding me."

"But you fed me your food first," Will reminded him.

"And I would like to do so again in the privacy of my own home."

"I suppose I'm free this week."

"Are you free tonight?" Anything to get good food made by Hannibal's capable hands, inside Will Graham.

"Like now?" It was seven thirty. Not too late to begin a meal. Though it wouldn't be anything spectacular like Hannibal wanted to bestow upon Will. "Maybe not tonight. This weekend would give both of us more free time though, if that's fine."

Hannibal grinned, simply pleased to be getting what he wanted. "It's perfect. Saturday at six then."

"Okay."

"Now let us speak of other matters. Anything on your mind, Will?"

"If you're asking about Hobbs, I haven't hallucinated him anywhere. Or anyone else for that matter. I spent so much time getting to know him that I thought I  _was_  him for a time. And I thought there would be no escape. But I have. Escaped- that is. I didn't hallucinate him in Minnesota and I don't even do it here. I'm free of him."

Because Will had accepted that he liked killing Hobbs. Because he had been honest with himself and he no longer felt haunted by his fragile morals and desire to be a perfect example of goodness. Hannibal was very proud of him for it.

"I used to turn all the lights on in my house and then wander the fields surrounding it at night, just to get the visual of it in the darkness. The fog rolls in and when midnight strikes, it looks like a boat alone on the ocean. It always helped me stay calm and made me feel safe, but I haven't been feeling as agitated or threatened recently. It's nice to just exist and not hate everything about it, you know?"

Hannibal couldn't wait for the day when his dear Will existed and was thriving because of it. Hannibal would bless him with everything he'd ever want and give him only the finest that life had to offer. Because that was what his Will deserved above all else.

And perhaps… he'd give Will a child that was made up of DNA from the both of them too. He liked that idea very much and had to squash the urge to purr over it. He had better control than that. The plan was going so well, it couldn't be ruined at any cost! Not this early on! Setbacks were not planned for.

"What is life meant for if not living?" Hannibal asked rhetorically.

That got him a nod from the other man. "Less stress from every corner of it too. I haven't even been sexually harassed this week! It's great!"

It was a shame that going two days without experiencing unwanted sexual advances, was considered enough to give Will a good week. Hannibal wanted to slaughter everyone who had ever disrespected his chosen in such a way, and wanted to dance in their spilled blood and then take Will thoroughly in the puddles that it left behind.

"Let us hope this trend repeats itself."

* * *

Of all the things Hannibal had been given in the last decade, the key to Will's house was probably the very best gift. And it was because he'd offered to check on Will's dogs while he was away on FBI business. That little piece of brass was a symbol of trust from Will. He was allowing Hannibal to enter his personal space and gave him the means to access it on his own at any given time.

It was a massive step for them both. An invitation.

The canines were all of different breeds, sizes, and temperaments. Some jumped and others merely wiggled in place. And when he placed his up, palm out, they all sat immediately without him having to give a verbal order. Will had trained them all very well.

A good thing he'd brought them his own homemade sausage as a treat for good behavior. And it would also endear them to him as the man who brought them tasty food while their master was away.

Will's personal space was clean enough in a cluttered sort of way. The house was very large inside, but was filled with a hodgepodge of items that didn't seem to go together. He spotted a piano on the left side of the room, and a king-sized bed on the right.

He checked the piano, it was in tune and the keys were more smooth in some places, showing it was played often. Will played an instrument. Hannibal was intrigued. He too had a piano at home and perhaps he could convince Will to play for him some time.

There was a boat motor leaning against the sofa, a smattering of tool surrounding it. Dogs beds littered the floor. The amount of dog hair wasn't as high as he'd expected it to be. But Will wasn't covered in much dog hair either. A table with an assortment of whiskey was backed into one of the far corners. Each bottle was half empty, showing Will's interest and a possible evening ritual before bed.

Two massive bookcases on either side of the fireplace, were filled with everything in fiction and non-fiction. He had an eclectic taste in literature. A table specifically for crafting fishing lures. Will was a fisherman. His drawers were immaculately ordered and his underclothes were all the same basic colors. White, black, and grey. A lot of plaid was in his closet. And clothing of decent make that Hannibal knew was only purchased for the promise of lasting long. Will had probably had his current wardrobe for the past five years at the least because he hated the socializing that came with shopping.

Hannibal wanted to clothe him in finer things. He could even find said finer things in plaid if Will loved that type of pattern that much. A fashionable lumberjack if Hannibal managed to have his way.

Turning, Hannibal whistled for the dogs' attention and proceeded to the door where they stumbled all over themselves in order to follow him outside and into the cold weather.

It would do him well to explore the property as much as he could while the dogs handled their business. He needed to familiarize himself with the terrain. He'd seen a massive barn closer to the woods, and was curious to find out what was inside of it. What kind of things did Will keep within?

A massive freezer ended up being the answer. A freezer full of fish that would last him some time if he ever got snowed in and couldn't make it out to civilization during the winter. There was a sky blue Ford truck that was an older model, but seemed well taken care of. Could probably be used at any time presently. He wondered why Will preferred the station wagon then. Volvo or not, it was hideous. The truck would fit all of the dogs much better than the car would.

The long table directly in the center of the building held something he had to move a bit to get a better idea of what it was. It was a sail. His Will also knew how to sail a boat, which was something Hannibal didn't know. He was just full of surprises.

Hannibal found himself pleased with these new pieces of information and vowed to learn more from the source as soon as possible.

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Hannigram fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHECK OUT MY MANY OTHER HANNIGRAM FICS! ^-^


	7. Désorienté

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will thinks about family and friends a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Désorienté - French. Masculine spelling, confused or disoriented.
> 
> -I ship Harrymort and Tomarry so I thought it would be funny if Abigail did too.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**

* * *

Will hadn't entertained the thought of family much in his life, but every time he did he usually rendered himself pissed off with no way of unleashing his pent up anger. And it was because Will hadn't really gotten a family as a child. His father had been a lonely Omega whose Alpha wife had left them for a 'better mate' or so Will had been told. And Bill Graham had no living family so it was just him and Will for those fifteen years.

No cousins to play with. No ties linking them to specific places. So they just moved around a lot and Will avoided making friends for several reasons. Why start a relationship if he wouldn't have the means to continue letting it grow? And when he'd finally presented as an Omega, his surroundings became less pleasant and he was subjected to Alpha dominance battles that he naturally mimicked because of those blasted mirror neurons making him do it on instinct. He was not a normal Omega and once people got past his scent, they didn't like that much.

And everyone told him how pretty he was and how he'd _'fetch a pretty penny'_ , so Will did everything he could to force his body to start growing a beard and finally-  _FINALLY_  it has happened! It wasn't much, but he no longer looked like jailbait and it made him feel a bit better even if he was underage still when it first grew in.

His dad passed away when he was in college, and Will was left alone, to fend for himself against the world. And he'd been bitter over it.

So family was a pretty foreign concept to him, but when he came across people who couldn't even be grateful for the families they had, he got pissed. How could someone throw away something when it was actually good? Some families were shit and it made sense to avoid them, but if someone was in an understanding family and they just took it for granted, Will couldn't understand the reasoning behind it. Because he would have killed for a family of his own when he was growing up.

It was jealousy and he could understand that. It didn't make him feel any better acknowledging it though.

Though as Hannibal kept telling him, honesty with himself was the first step to practically anything.

The Lost Boys. All killing their families and then their mothers last. It was a sad day for Will's Graham's mental health and he just wanted to go back to those nice couple of days he'd had been experiencing.

* * *

Listening to Team Sassy Science as they chattered was… a nice distraction. They all had a good rapport, even beyond being Bonded lovers. Will could actually see the friendships between them and found himself longing for that kind of connection. With anyone who would understand him and not be annoying of course.

Briefly, an image of Hannibal came to mind, but he dismissed the idea. Hannibal was a friend but it was all very new between them. Will wouldn't be able to tease the man like Beverly teased her husbands, for a long time. It would feel too familiar and make things unbearably awkward between them just as things were calming down.

"You're an only child, right Will?" Beverly asked.

"How'd you guess?"

Jimmy smiled. "Poor social skills tend to form in those with little experience with others, and an obnoxious sibling would have forced you out of that real quick. I would know."

A chorus of snorts rang through the room, though Will wasn't offended. He knew he was deficient when it came to talking to people. And the thing was, he knew exactly how to do it too. He simply didn't care enough about playing by the rules, to put in the effort to do so.

"Only child is right. Spent my childhood stuck between wanting a sibling and being glad I didn't have to deal with one."

The others all nodded in understanding.

It was a nice moment despite the situation that had spurred the topic of conversation. It was nice to just feel normal around a group of people and not have to worry about them making suggestive comments the whole time. Or worry about getting groped.

Will was socializing and Hannibal would be so proud when he found out.

* * *

He ended up bringing the case with him to his next meeting with Hannibal, since it hadn't ended yet and there were no leads. The Alpha grinned when he opened his office door and looked delighted to see Will. It was nice to be expected with happiness.

"I forgot to thank you for watching my dogs while I was away," Will said upon greeting, feeling a bit bad for it. "So here." It was a packet of charcoal since he'd noticed that Hannibal liked to sketch sometimes while they spoke.

Hannibal accepted the gift with a broader smile and a nod of the head. "Friends give friends a hand, Will. I'm certain if I needed your assistance somehow, you'd do your best to help because we are friends. Come inside where it's warmer, and thank you for the gift. I'll put them to good use."

They ended up sitting and discussing some parts of the new case where Will poorly withheld his feelings on the matter.

"Tell me about your mother, Will."

"Some lazy psychiatry there. Low hanging fruit, Dr. Lecter," was his immediate, acerbic reply. Any potential for a good mood was gone.

A small, upward tilt of Hannibal's thin lips let him know about the man's amusement. "I suspect that fruit is actually rather high, on a branch no one can reach or has ever dared trying to reach. Am I correct?"

Fuck! He was. The Alpha was far too good at reading people.

"So was my mother," Will eventually admitted. "Never knew her and I don't want to." Bitch abandoned her child for a 'better life' for herself and she could stay gone for all he cared. He didn't even know if she was alive or not and wasn't jumping to find out either.

And his anger was once again kindled at the thought of her existence! "You know something that always pissed me off?" he asked, already planning to rant without letting him answer. "Our society has always referred to the mothers as female. And females are the ones with vaginas, according to our history. Females are mothers. Mothers are supposed to be nurturing. Mine was anything but that and she left us before I could even know her. Dad had to do all the work during the pregnancy and then had to do more by raising me himself."

"You think that the nurturer should be considered the mother, regardless of Primary Gender," Hannibal stated, picking up on his line of thinking easily, because the man understood him so well. "So your father, who actually was the one to carry you to full term and nurtured you from the beginning, would technically be your mother in your eyes, because his Alpha did not fit the criteria of a mother."

"Exactly, Hannibal. I don't particularly think she even deserves the title of parent since she did absolutely no parenting in my life."

"Do you hate her, Will?"

"Yes." Without hesitation, that was his answer.

"And it frustrates you that the mothers of these Beta families, all loving and nurturing, are being murdered by their own sons in what appears to be ungratefulness."

Obviously.

"What about you? Got any grudges against your family?" He felt uncomfortable talking only about himself, even if that was the point of getting therapy under the table.

Hannibal smiled then, the epitome of calm. It did not match the words that then came out of his mouth. "My parents were murdered when I was very young, along with my little sister. I was the proverbial orphan for several years until I was adopted by my Uncle Robertus and his wife Murasaki-sama, when I was sixteen."

Damn. That was fucking sad. He felt bad for asking at all.

"You and Abigail share a common trauma then." Maybe that was why Hannibal seemed to feel a connection between them. He understood what the life of an orphan was like.

"I think you'll find that we both share a lot in common with Abigail. She is very much like you and I, and has demonstrated an aptitude for the psychological," Hannibal told him with a smile. The one that was barely withholding greater joy. His eyes were even shining.

Deciding that he was done being an avoidant asshole because Hannibal didn't deserve his poor attitude, Will explained, "I've never connected to the concept of family since I never got to have one of my own."

"You've made your own family."

He snorted. "I collect strays. I wouldn't really call them a family."

"I was referring to Abigail."

Will certainly felt paternal affection for her. Some of it was definitely from Hobbs because he'd gotten that close, but the rest of it was his own. He was a male Omega in his prime. Perfectly healthy and capable of bearing children. And maybe slightly wanting a family of his own. It was like imprinting. He'd imprinted on her and now viewed her as his child in a sense.

He wanted to help her and guide her and give her a life that she deserved, even if he didn't think himself capable of doing it by himself. Will had obviously never parented anyone before so it was all new territory to him, and that was what bothered him the most.

Hannibal wasn't necessarily wrong in his assessment. Though Will didn't want to be a replacement for what she'd had before. He wanted to be something different. Something more important.

"Tell me about the Turner family, Will. Were they affluent?"

"They lived like they had money," he groused. Good food, good clothes, loving parents, and a steady roof over all of their heads. And yet the boy just threw it all away. It pissed Will off to no conceivable end!

"Did your family have money, Will?"

"No, we were very very poor. Living out of a truck sometimes, kind of poor. Never in one place for too long. I lived up and down this side of the Mississippi for nearly two decades before settling in New Orleans as a cop finally. The first time I had stability."

"And friendship was not something you had time for."

"Never." Will didn't even know how old he was when he got his first friend. He was a bit scared to admit that the true age was forty-four. Getting his first friend only months ago, was sad.

"I'm glad we're rectifying that now, Will. Friendship and Family are important and I hope we can make them both flourish."

Hannibal had referred to himself as Will's friend when he'd arrived. Had made the distinction before actually. And he's said Abigail was Will's family mere moments ago. Will found himself wishing Hannibal could have slotted into that family side as well. A foolish hope since Hannibal was not interested in Will in that way, but a hope nonetheless.

And he didn't try to push it away this time because he actually liked the idea of he, Hannibal, and Abigail making up a small family of their own.

Will was tired of being lonely.

* * *

Dogs were the best. They were so fluffy and loving and were always so happy to see you. It said something pretty pathetic about him that he relied upon the affection of a group of canines to replace what he lacked in life. He tried for years to fill the hole of loneliness and while he'd done an okay job, it was a hole that was growing more and more recently and he wouldn't be able to get more dogs to fill it.

And dogs didn't sexually harass him, which was a bonus.

Winston, his newest dog, was sitting as his side as he watched the other dogs roam about the fields, chasing each other. Sometimes he wished he could be a dog. Life would be so simple if his day to day routine just became eat, run, and sleep for the rest of his existence.

Looking down, he fund Winston staring up at him, head tilted to the side. Winston was very… insightful for a dog. He always seemed to know when Will needed comfort and was always a firm presence there. The newest member of the pack seemed to have the most empathy. It was ironic in a sense.

"Am I pathetic, Winston?" he asked, knowing full well there wouldn't be an answer.

He got a few whimpers in return and took that as a negative. Because Will wanted his existence to not feel pointless and ridiculous.

* * *

Another visit to Abigail. Hannibal had to swindle them in to see her because she was on probation for climbing the wall of the residence after they got back from Minnesota.

She was in group when they arrived though, so both ended up waiting in her room, making small talk. He wondered what the nurses thought every time an Alpha and an Omega who weren't Mated, walked through their double doors to see a young Omega girl in need of mental help.

"She'll be excited to see you, Will. It's been a couple of weeks and it's nice to have some variety once in a while. Especially in places like this," said Hannibal comfortingly. He was making use of the building's wifi and was browsing on his tablet. "And I'm certain she will appreciate your gift as well."

"It's just a book." Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, because who didn't like Harry Potter?

"A book you went out and purchased with the express intent upon gifting it to a young lady whom you expect no reciprocation from. It is a gift, dear Will. A sweet thought."

Well when he put it like that. Will had just wanted to give her something else to do. Too bad she wasn't allowed to keep a tablet. So much could be done online these days. While he wasn't interested in most of it, he knew enough to get around.

The door to the room opened, and both men looked up from where they were seated at the small, circular table. Abigail halted in the doorway, before breaking into a large grin. "Hi!"

"We came to entertain you," said Hannibal, gesturing for her to come forward and join them. As she did so, he passed the tablet along to her and moved to fetch the bag he'd brought that was filled with food. Hannibal had also managed to get permission to bring in food from the outside. The nurses liked him too much to deny him pretty much anything.

As Hannibal did that, Abigail fiddled with the tablet, her fingers tapping on the keyboard with quick surety. After a few taps into new pages, her smiled widened. She then looked up at Will and froze.

"Um… I like to read stuff online."

"What kind of stuff?" He was curious.

"You know," she shrugged with fake nonchalance, "fan re-workings of existing fiction. Take something from a book that you don't necessarily agree with an change it to your desires or stuff like that. Create a new plot from that change. It's called fanfiction. I read a lot of it. Not brave enough to write any of my ideas but I will read it from others as much as possible."

Will looked to Hannibal, who didn't seemed surprised in the least, meaning they'd probably had this discussion already.

"And what do you prefer to read?" He literally knew nothing of this topic.

Her smile returned in full force. "So Harry Potter fans are really creative and there are so many ships. Relationships that is. Like how Harry and Ginny get together in the original. That ship is called Hinny. I don't ship it because I don't like her. And then there are people who think there's sexual tension between Draco and Harry, and that ship is Drarry. Some think Hermione and Harry had a better relationship so people ship Harmione instead of Ronmione. You get the gist?"

He nodded. Portmanteaus made from the two people in the relationship to denote the name of the 'ship'.

"And what do you ' _ship_ '?" Will asked, curious. He hadn't ever considered that people would rewrite Harry Potter for the relationships  _they_  wanted to happen, but he could see it now. He never saw the point in Harry and Ginny either.

Abigail flushed to the roots of her hair. "I have two of the most uncommon ships in the fandom. The word fandom is a mix of Fanatic Domain by the way. And my fave HP ships are Tom and Harry and then Harry and Voldemort. Tomarry and Harrymort."

He would swear his brain short-circuited. "Voldemort killed Harry's parents and then tried to kill him when he was a baby," he felt the need to point out.

"Well yeah, but no one else in the series would ever get him like Harry would. They're too similar in experiences and childhoods. One wrong move could've made Harry another Voldemort. I honestly think Harry would be the best to pair him up with. And Tom is a different person essentially. Split your soul several times and those pieces all have different memories and levels of experience so they must be different people.

"And then we have Alternate Universes where the main characters are used but placed in a setting different than the original. Like some have no magic at all. Others have Harry getting adopted, or him dimension traveling to a new world where his Voldemort's actions can't be blamed on a then teen Tom Riddle. It's all great! And it's a magical world so anything can be done and be believable so long as the writer is actually decent."

"I am completely… blown away." He stared her down, picking up a few impressions from how she acted while explaining herself. "You like Voldemort the most."

She nodded with unrepentant glee. "I like all the ways you can take them. Cute and fluffy feelings or dark and terrifying. You know, plot lines where everything is cute and nothing hurts anyone ever. And then I like the ones where both are bloodthirsty Dark Lords who liked torturing and murdering everyone who angers them. I just want them happily doing it together. And don't we  _all_  want someone to understand us?"

It sounded as if Abigail was living vicariously through a fan-made relationship from a fictional universe. Though she could be doing worse things, so it was really the lowest on the possible list of odd things to do as a teen.

Will once again looked to Hannibal who had finally sat once more after all the food had been dished out during Abigail's explanation. He looked amused at the line of discussion but said nothing about it. He'd already been aware of this. How often did he visit Abigail to be this familiar with her way of thinking?

"Also the sex is usually well-written too!"

His face flamed at the exclamation and he couldn't look her in the eye for the rest of the visit.

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Hannigram fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHECK OUT MY MANY OTHER HANNIGRAM FICS! ^-^


	8. Bon vivant!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal's life is going really well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Bon vivant - French. A high maintenance person who enjoys a fancy lifestyle and surrounds themselves with everything they want. AKA, living it up!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**

* * *

Hannibal had plans, as per usual, but these ones were less time-consuming. Mostly because they would be fulfilled throughout the Christmas holiday so there was nothing to worry about beyond keeping the correct time.

Abigail was a Christmas baby. Or as near enough as one could get without being born on the direct day. Two minutes before midnight on Christmas Eve was her birthday. Not quite Christmas but enough for her to experience the unfortunate lumping of presents together into a single day instead of separate occasions being celebrated.

But he had a plan. Hannibal himself didn't care much for the holiday nor the history behind it, but he liked the snow and the food. And the scented candles for sale in the shops were always pleasant to burn in his offices and kitchen while he worked. So there were good parts about it too, even if he had to go the extra mile in classical decorations just to appease any potential visitors who would no doubt be in the holiday spirit and expect him to play along.

He intended to have both Abigail  _and_  Will over for Christmas Eve dinner and had already informed Will of Abigail's birthday, knowing the man would feel a compulsion to purchase her a gift for reaching adulthood. By becoming a legal adult, Abigail would be allowed more liberties as she would no longer be considered a child by the law. And Alana's control over her life would start to slowly disappear.

It was all coming together nicely. He was pleased.

The standard American fare for a Christmas dinner was usually a replica of Thanksgiving with only few changes. Hannibal had done enough research just to be certain, and made subtle inquiries here and there to gauge what his guests would like to eat. So it ended up with turkey - an actual turkey that was pumped with all manner of unappealing chemical additives - as the main course. And gravy made from the fat, or so Will had told him, mentioning that it was how  _he_  made his whenever he felt compelled to cook at all. And Hannibal wanted Will associate Hannibal's house with feelings of home and warmth.

Abigail liked apple pies and anise cookies, which she had to explain to him for him to understand how to possibly make them. It would be the most stripped down meal of his adult life and yet he knew that pageantry wasn't necessary at every family meal and this one he wanted both of them to be comfortable. They needed to be relaxed and what better way than to cater to their palates and recreate whatever memories they associated with Christmas?

To further add to his dedication, Hannibal had purchased the best watch he could find for Will. One that was waterproof and would probably take a nuclear missile before being destroyed. Quality over quantity. Will would even be able to wear it while fishing and he would think of Hannibal whenever he would look down to check the time.

He had a week to prepare and he was looking forward to it with relish.

* * *

"I don't think they'll let me leave after the whole wall climbing thing," Abigail said when he proposed her joining him for dinner. She looked put out. "I haven't exactly been the most cooperative patient either. Group is so hard to take seriously and I don't care enough about being a  _'good little Omega'_  like some want me to be. It makes me want to do the exact opposite actually."

Hannibal could understand that very well. He'd gotten enough calls from the nurses about her lack of cooperation. But he didn't fault her because how could someone like Abigail, elevated beyond the norm of society, expect to be understood by the mental plebeians in Port Haven? Only Hannibal and Will would ever truly understand her and it was stressful for young Omegas dealing with trauma and having no outlets or confidantes nearby. Furthermore, as an Omega she was coddled and treated like fragile glass.

Her opinion on being called a  _'good little Omega'_  was very telling Much like Will. They both hated being reduced to their usefulness of their Secondary Gender, and Hannibal hated that it had to happen at all.

"I have obtained special permission. You could say they view me as your guardian." And Hannibal had done nothing to dissuade them of the idea because it worked in his favor in many ways.

"They seriously said yes?"

He nodded.

"I have to come back though, right?"

"The FBI would cause problems for us, and Alana would be very unhappy if you didn't. I think we'd both prefer to not have to deal with  _her_  anger, yes?"

She smiled conspiratorially. "She's good at making you feel guilty."

Yes, Alana had a knack for manipulation herself. She wasn't anywhere near Hannibal's level but her talent was admirable all the same.

Abigail slipped off her bed to retrieve her coat. "Kinda wish I didn't have to come back here ever. The same four walls are beginning to bore me and group if honestly getting worse and worse."

"Because you feel you cannot relate to your fellows?"

She shrugged. "That's a big part but I can't talk about the truth with any of them and lying is becoming real tiresome too."

"It is only a single lie," he told her, reaching for her coat to help her put it on. "And when you're with me you don't have to lie at all. Let me do the talking."

The Omega grinned.

The ride back to Chandler Square was filled with Abigail insisting upon listening to a singer known as Adele. Hannibal didn't comment on the choice, nor refuse the request because the birthday girl should be allowed to get some of her way. And the Adele woman wasn't the worst of the present time's musical preferences.

Will's car was already there when they arrived. He'd no doubt gotten there much too early and had let himself in with the key Hannibal had given him. And Hannibal had told him to make himself comfortable wherever he wanted. Will was not barred from any part of Hannibal's house he could actually reach on his own. It was a show of trust in return from the doctor.

"Are we having company?" Abigail asked the moment she noticed the foreign vehicle.

"Perhaps," he smiled secretively.

When the door opened to reveal Will standing in the doorway - dressed in a plain black suit that matched for once, and a red shirt for the festive season - Abigail's face practically split with her grin. She was out of the car and rushing to greet him with a hug.

The two had made physical contact before. A pat on the back or arm, or in one instance, where she rested her head on his shoulder. But this was the first time she'd fully thrown herself into Will's personal space and made full contact.

Judging by how shocked he looked, the older Omega hadn't expected it but liked it very much.

"Happy birthday," he told her as Hannibal joined them inside.

"How did you-"

"-Alana," said Hannibal, removing his coat and offering to take hers as well.

"And Hannibal told me to be ready," Will added with a small but utterly fond smile.

The girl looked between them, eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Thanks."

* * *

The holiday finished without much fanfare and Hannibal was able to finally get rid of the pine tree he'd purchased. It saved him from the invading scent of pine and the needles that constantly fell out as the days passed. He made certain to clean even more just to get his sanctuary back to the way he preferred it.

Abigail's little venture with he and Will had reached the ears of Alana, who had nothing kind to say to him for 'overstepping boundaries' that didn't exist, and being rude. When Hannibal reminded her that Abigail was eighteen and was her own legal guardian and the only thing keeping her in place was the FBI's order for her to remain living at Port Haven, he'd thoroughly angered her enough for her to stop speaking with him.

It was no great loss in his opinion. Alana's need to isolate Abigail wasn't doing her any good.

With any other patient, her methods would probably work just fine, but Abigail was different. Much like Will. She would not respond as Alana wanted, because Alana, while also having a great capacity for violence, tried to ignore that part of her nature. Tried to pretend she was perfectly moral and the epitome of goodness in the world. So Alana would never understand Abigail and what made her tick.

But Hannibal did, and Will was beginning to as well.

He'd been rather silent during their joint dinner. He allowed Abigail to ask all the questions she wanted and answered to the best of his ability when he had an answer, but he simply let her do as she pleased. And she'd blossomed under a new kind of attention, talking easily of things bothering her about the hospital and the people she was constantly surrounded with.

How she felt suffocated and even envisioned herself responding very violently half of the time.

Will had gone on to reassure her that she was only human and violence was in their nature. She simply needed to learn to control it and when to use it. Will was already spewing Hannibal's beliefs after only a couple months of exposure to Hannibal's way of thinking. It was beautiful. Soon Will would be exposed to many…  _other_  things as well.

* * *

Their next appointment was met with a very agitated Will stalking around the room and incapable of sitting down or taking a deep breath. While Hannibal found the stress on his face rather appealing,  _he_  hadn't put it there nor orchestrated the situation in which it was placed there, so it annoyed him. Others causing his Will stress would simply not do.

And he could do nothing to truly help Will because it was a personal subject. Will's mother, an Alpha, had never been around. And now the BAU was hunting for missing children who always turned up, shooting their families, and always the mothers getting it last. And Will couldn't seem to wrap his head around how anyone could do such a thing when they had lived a good life.

"Have you given thought to the fact that there may be more than just children involved?" Hannibal ended up asking, hoping to get Will's mind off his own past traumas.

The brunet sent him a look that went from annoyed to baffled.

"Perhaps there  _is_  an older boy leading the group. Your Peter Pan. But what if there is someone else? Young boys of a specific description go missing and then months later their families turn up dead, mothers killed last and always without struggle. What could possibly convince a child under the age of ten, to murder their own family?"

"A threat," was Will's first response, his gaze firmly planted on the floor. He was giving it thought. "Captor bonding. They all go missing and are perfectly alive months later. No fourteen year old would be able to pay for several boys by himself and it would look suspicious. There's an adult involved to ease mounting suspicion. A woman. An Alpha. She wants a family of her own but can't have one naturally, so she's making one instead. And she whispers to them over and over, and they listen out of desperation. She continues to treat them well when they do good. And the good is killing their own families to erase the ties they have and to make them more dependent on her because the world will know of their guilt and they'll have nowhere to go without her. And if they don't fall in line, they die too, so their obedience is assured."

Watching Will work was enthralling. Hannibal could sit still for hours and just watch as Will worked out the motives of the killers and their kidnapper.

The set of Will's lips seemed to turn down all the more as he fished his mobile out of his pocket and proceeded to dial Jack's number. Because who else would he call once reaching a breakthrough in a case?

Hannibal waited patiently as Will and Jack conversed, trading details about the case and coming to more realizations.

"Sorry about that," said Will as he sank into his self-designated chair. "It's been bothering me for weeks and it's nice to finally have a lead of sorts. We're looking for an older, female Alpha and a small pack of boys of varying ages following her, heading south. That'll be far easier to spot now that we know  _what_  to look for."

Will looked up, his gaze managing to reach Hannibal's cheekbones as he said, "Thanks for helping."

"I was merely asking a question that was on my mind. Your brilliant mind is what did all the work, dear Will."

The flush that worked its way over Will's face was lovely and one that couldn't be artificially reproduced. Hannibal would very much like to sketch him like that, but without any clothing obstructing his view. While he was laying on Hannibal's - soon to be  _their_  - silken sheets for good measure.

* * *

The FBI managed to catch the boys and the Alpha in charge of them without another person dying. Will's attitude lightened considerably and things went back to normal somewhat.

Alana was still ignoring Hannibal. Abigail was still forced to deal with group at the hospital. Will was  _still_  not in love with him. But things were coming along slowly, and even if it was slow, it was still progress. Hannibal was ever the optimist.

And the best thing to happen was Will accepting an invitation to dinner between just the two of them. Romancing Will Graham without being obvious about it would be much easier in the sanctuary of his own abode. And getting Will accustomed to coming over was the key. Getting him to  _want_  to come over every time Hannibal offered was the next step.

When Hannibal opened the door to see Will standing there, looking fresh and awake, he had to smile. "Good evening, Will. You're looking much better."

Instead of answering. Will held out a bottle of wine. "The woman at the shop recognized your name and suggested this. She insisted it was something you often get."

The wine in question was worth about $200 a bottle and while the vintage wasn't so good, the brand certainly as. And it would go well with their dessert. "Thank you, Will." Will Graham had spent at least two hundred dollars on a whim, just to give Hannibal a gift. He was touched, knowing that a frugal man like Will wouldn't normally bother with such lavish gifts.

In the kitchen, Will got to watch the last minute preparations of their meal while sipping on the very wine he'd purchased.

"Tell me about your day, Will."

"Oh, it's nothing great. Just teaching like usual. Not that interesting."

"I find everything about you interesting, Will. I'd love to hear anything you'd like to tell me," Hannibal confessed, because it was true.

He caught the slight downturn of Will's lips and the furrow to his brows, but Will said nothing about it, so Hannibal didn't either. Though he was curious as to why what he'd said seemed to displease Will.

Will sighed, all the stress seemingly bleeding out of him. "I got groped again."

"Rude," Hannibal tsked. Was it really so difficult for people to just keep their hands to themselves? The most basic part of respecting another's personal space. Was it really so hard to remember? Hannibal wanted to put his hands on every part of Will there was, but he had enough self-control to  _not_  do that!

"Yeah. Alpha. New student to my classroom. I wasn't shocked that it happened but I left him shocked as I flipped him over my shoulder and onto the ground a second after he did it. And he then tried to report me but thankfully there are laws protecting me a member of the staff so he had no leg to stand on. And my other students, who've been with me for months already, didn't stand up for him either since they all learned the lesson early on too. Some through personal experience even."

What Hannibal wouldn't give to have seen that in person. To see a lapse in Will's normally forced, unaffected attitude while still maintaining his control.

"How was  _your_  day?" Will asked in return.

"I had two patients burst into tears over the same subject and one managed to get their mucus on my suit." He'd cleaned himself thoroughly the moment he'd gotten home. It was shame since he'd liked that suit, but it had to be burned because that wasn't the kind of fluid he wanted to touch him. Ever. Franklyn was simply over-emotional half of the time and desperately needed a friend who  _wasn't_  Hannibal.

"That sounds… kind of like it's something that comes with your profession. If you don't like it, you probably should have stayed a surgeon."

Hannibal had never told Will he was a surgeon once upon a time. He leveled the man with an inquisitive look while he slipped two pot holders over his hands.

Will flushed. "I noticed it the day you made me breakfast. Your hands gave it away."

Knowing that Will had been paying that much attention to him even though he'd professed to not finding Hannibal interesting, made Hannibal very nearly purr with pleasure. He liked knowing these little bits of information. It was even better because Will didn't realize the importance of what he'd said so he felt no embarrassment over it.

Retrieving the cast iron skillets from the oven, Hannibal gestured for Will to follow him to the dining room. "Please grab the wine glasses."

Will wasn't far behind him.

"I generally hold no issue when my patients express their feelings. It's perfectly natural to do so and no one, not even myself, can withhold our feelings forever. This one however, is a little too interested in me and I am entertaining the idea of referring him to another psychiatrist."

Will's hiss of sympathy was deeply felt in the marrow of Hannibal's bones. "He an Omega?"

"Beta, actually. And a little too determined to become my best friend and possibly more. It is unnerving in a sense."

Hannibal would probably be less put off if Franklyn was at least subtle about his interest. But the definition of subtlety was not something that Franklyn was acquainted with, so Hannibal continued to suffer during their meetings. He also lacked consideration for where he placed his dirty tissues.

Each sizzling skillet was placed on the pot holders awaiting them. One for each. He'd cooked fish for Will, wanting him to associate Hannibal's home with his favorite things. He then held Will's chair out graciously and poured him some more wine.

"I can't imagine you caring that much about his feelings to not tell him off. You honestly don't come off as someone who cares all that much for people in general. More like you have specific people you favor and the rest are merely background characters of your life unless they're rude."

Will could read him and his intentions so well. If he wasn't so enamored he might be concerned.

"My patient was a referral. He's been referred many times already and I had hoped I would be the one to finally help him but he's become too dependent upon me and it's causing problems for him. He's already begun to mimic how I dress."

The tightening of Will's jaw, which Hannibal took to mean jealous possessiveness, amused him. "I think you should refer him to someone else."

"I will," he promised. "Once he's crossed the line, I promise I will."

Seeing the tension disappear let him know that Will's interest was suitably caught and he was possessive of Hannibal to an extent. Mentioning Franklyn had been a good idea.

Hannibal loved it when a plan came to fruition.

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Hannigram fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHECK OUT MY MANY OTHER HANNIGRAM FICS! ^-^


	9. Malencontreux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's Heat puts a few things into perspective, but he's trying to ignore them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malencontreux - French. Masculine spelling. Basically means Unlucky or Unfortunate. I'm using it in the terms of Will's shitty time as an Omega and the even shittier realization that he can't have what he wants.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**

* * *

When Will awoke that morning, it was to find himself hard and overheated. His entire bed was soaked in an ass load of fluids. A literal ass load's worth of fluids! And such a thing wasn't a common occurrence for him. Some of the wetness was sweat, which hadn't happened in the past two months. This time however, it wasn't from night terrors thankfully, though the true reason wasn't much better. It was from his unexpected Heat.

Will didn't believe in suppressants. He felt they fucked with the body too much to be healthy, so he biannually had to suffer through his Heats alone and in pain. There was also a minor amount of distrust in the creators who were always Alphas. Could he really trust them to be impartial when they couldn't even control themselves long enough to stay in the same vicinity of other Alphas without getting into a battle for dominance every few minutes?

Besides, suppressants couldn't be taken in excess and if too many Heats were suppressed, then when you finally  _had_  to stop taking the man-made chemicals, the next Heat would be a million times worse than a normal one could be. It wasn't worth it in his opinion.

He was cramping everywhere, and could  _feel_  how terribly empty he was. And he hated it. He couldn't even find a temporary companion for things like this because no one had respect for other people and anyone would try to lay claim to him without his permission. He couldn't trust anyone to not take advantage of him in such a vulnerable state. They'd claim his fever-induced begging forced them to act and the courts would do nothing about it. Alphas were the most self-serving of all Secondary Genders and would take advantage of anyone if given the opportunity.

Well… Hannibal wouldn't. He was too fixated on common decency and self-control, so  _he_  wouldn't. But Hannibal was not interested in Will Graham in that capacity. He liked Alana for whatever reason that Will couldn't see. So Hannibal wasn't available to help him either, even if the man professed himself to be Will's friend and that he'd gladly help Will with anything.

Plus, wouldn't it be awkward to sleep with Hannibal?

A throb between the legs let him know that his body liked the idea of fucking Hannibal very much. He was attractive, as Will had formerly noted. Will had tried so hard to  _not_  think of that fact whenever he saw the Alpha. He didn't want to have to face the inevitable conversation about his sexual attraction if his body gave him away to the thoroughbred Alpha with advanced senses.

His body throbbed again at the reminder than Hannibal was an Alpha. A strong, unattached Alpha. Probably the best kind of Alpha around. And one who respected Will's boundaries and actually  _liked_  him. And Will found his mind traveling to the various fantasies he'd been repressing for months.

Would Hannibal use his mouth a lot during sex, or would he prefer to let his cock do the work? And would he be the kind to touch all the time, or would he rather have distance even while intimate? And was he circumcised or not? Will was inclined to believe he wasn't since Hannibal was European and in his fifties. The chances of it were slim.

The thought of Hannibal possibly pushing him down and taking him roughly from behind had him keening and rolling over, trying to keep himself from exploding with need.

It was just a fantasy, he told himself as he tried to clear his head enough to make that damned phone call necessary to free up his schedule. Fantasies were fine so long as he didn't act on them. After all, Will fantasized a lot about murdering people every time they offended him. And he felt nothing wrong with that. If he acted out those fantasies that'd be a different story surely.

Imagining Hannibal taking him form behind and murmuring filthy words in his ear was fine. It was an implausible situation so there was no chance of it every happening. And his imagination was a beautiful thing as he could recall the exact cadence of Hannibal's voice when he was pleased. Will mentally giving himself something his body wanted, was perfectly okay.

After all, Hannibal was not interested in Will in that way. And Will was honestly fine with that.  _Honestly_.

He made the calls necessary and arranged for the dogs to be picked up because there was no way he'd manage four days of a Heat with them around. It'd just be awkward for him in the end.

Will stared a this phone, knowing there was one more call he had to make. If he didn't, Hannibal would no doubt get worried and then drive to Wolf Trap in person to see what was wrong! And if he did that, Will wouldn't be able to stop himself from making an ass of himself as he came on to the only Alpha who  _didn't_  find him sexually appealing! So it was best that Hannibal stay far away and that he understand why he should.

His body protested the very thought by cramping up suddenly, and he had to bury his face in his pillow in order to scream.

He pressed speed dial and then put the call on speaker phone.

" _Hello, Will,_ " came Hannibal's smooth voice. Will was embarrassed to admit that he could feel a river of slick, practically pouring out of him when he heard that voice. God, even Hannibal's damn voice was attractive. How the hell was that even fair?

"I'm afraid I'm going to be awol for the next few days, Hannibal. I'm in Heat," was all Will could get out through gritted teeth.

There was a moment of silence, before Hannibal said, " _I hope you experience no sudden changes, Will. Will you call me when you feel it has passed so I may know you're well?_ "

"Um… sure." How embarrassing!

" _Then I wish you a good one._ "

And that was that.

Will wanted to crawl under a rock and never leave!

* * *

There was a toy Will had. It was a dildo unsurprisingly, but it was one meant to be refrigerated before use. It was massive and unrealistic in size, dark red, and felt great when shoved as far in as it would go. If he had the patience to refrigerate it, then the cool feeling would sooth his heated and aching muscles.

Will liked to keep his sex toys hidden under a floorboard under his bed because he was relatively private and he never knew if he'd be stuck with company. He also never had company but it was done just in case. So he kept them down there after cleaning them, and tried not to draw attention to the area, which was why the bed had been placed exactly where it was. Getting to the stash would require someone to actually search his house to find it and searching would lead to dog hair on clothes which was usually enough to shut people off.

He'd put the dildo in the freezer in hopes of speeding along the process as he went to take a cold shower and hopefully get himself off at least once in order to alleviate some of the pressure building up inside. He could practically hear Hannibal's voice behind his closed eyelids and it took a single stroke of his cock for him to paint his shower wall in cum.

Just a fantasy. Not real. Would never be real.

Why was he so damn disappointed by that fact?!

Agitated, and the shower not helping in the least, Will returned to the kitchen where he retrieved his somewhat chilled toy and then went to work. If he managed to wear himself out, he'd be able to sleep for a few hours before the next wave of pain and longing struck.

No doubt his dreams would consist of Hannibal and his damnable voice!

* * *

It was over. Four days of nonstop dripping and begging the thin air and Will was finally free from his body's natural design for the next sixish months!

In the privacy of his own mind he could be honest in saying that he'd gotten himself off more than he ever had in the past. And he'd done it all while thinking of Hannibal. His friend. And they had been the best orgasms of his life!

Better than any physical sex he'd ever engaged in with another person, which was kind of sad.

If only thinking of Hannibal made it great, he wondered what it would actually be like. His vast imagination had filled in the missing details in a realistic sense in his opinion. And he'd imagined some very… steamy scenes between he and his pseudo psychiatrist. And it had felt so very real as he used his favorite dildo as a replacement for the real deal!

Will would admit that it was a damn shame his fantasies would not be coming to life. Yes! He admitted it. He wanted to fuck and be fucked by Hannibal Lecter and was put out that it wouldn't be happening ever! He was allowed to be angry.

The return to clarity and sanity meant a return to his normal, everyday life. And one thing that always bugged him about Heats and Ruts was that everyone knew why you went missing for half a week. It was no well-kept secret or anything. And it was embarrassing and degrading to get all those suggestive looks the moment you returned to work. And for Will, a Male Omega, it was even worse than the usual suggestive looks.

And he had to make good on his promise to Hannibal by calling and letting him know that he'd be at their next appointment and that he hadn't suddenly keeled over.

The man answered on the first ring. Like always. " _I'm glad to hear from you. I was getting worried,_ " was the first thing out of the Alpha's mouth. It evoked a pleasant response from Will, who suddenly felt warm all over and incapable of drawing breath.

"It wasn't all that different from others I've had, thank goodness. They're just annoying to have to deal with at all."

" _The human body can be a treacherous thing,_ " said Hannibal with understanding, reminding Will that he was an Alpha and that he had Ruts to go through biannually as well.

And that reminder also reminded him that Hannibal was a very much sought after Alpha of prestige, and many would jump at the chance to sate him during his Ruts. Meaning he'd no doubt shared them with many people. Meaning others had touched him.

Suddenly, Will was hot for a completely different reason, and the visions of blood running through his mind even managed to alarm him somewhat.

" _Will? Are you alright?_ " Hannibal asked, startling him back into the present.

"I'm fine," he murmured, running a hand down his face in an attempt to center himself. "I'm just a bit worn out, that's all." He  _was_  actually, though not that much. Will was capable of taking four days of sex only, he wasn't some newly pubescent Omega who'd just presented.

" _Perfectly understandable. Don't forget to ask if you need any help. I'll gladly assist you if I can._ "

"Thanks, Hannibal."

There the man was, being sweet while Will was imagining skinning and then burning his past paramours alive. That was fucked up. But the visions his mind supplied him with were beautiful and felt just.

He needed to do something about these violent tendencies of his or he'd end up losing control some day and fucking up everything he'd worked so hard for.

* * *

Not even a day back to work and a new killer ended up drawing him back into the fold immediately. The Angel Maker. A man who was terrified of dying in his sleep because he had a brain tumor that was fucking with how his brain worked.

Mutilating people and turning them into angels to watch over him as he rested.

It had to be the most difficult profile Will had ever built because the tumor was no doubt messing with the killer's mind. Making him hallucinate. So his reasoning was based halfway on fictitious creations from the trickery of his own mind, and the rest was based on religious beliefs that he didn't truly believe in.

One, Will hadn't ever cared much for religion beyond learning about different religions and how they affected psychology. He knew enough about nearly every major religion, but he wasn't a worshiper of any sort. Couldn't find it in himself to care about any religion all that much.

It was difficult to understand someone who put everything they were into a religion. The Angel Maker was like that. Enough so that he tried to create his own protectors because he felt his true guardian angel had abandoned him.

Will had to wonder what the suffering was like. What was it like to live a life where your brain was fucking with you.

He was suddenly very glad that all that hallucinating of Hobbs had stopped months back. It meant that he was actually just stressed and that there was nothing else wrong with him. He might have ended up just like the Angel Maker. Seeing things that weren't there and suffering in silence as he felt abandoned and betrayed by everyone around him.

Will couldn't even tell the Secondary Gender of the killer! This kind of mindset was brought on by desperation. Fishing was not a gender-specific pastime. Neither was religious devotion. His first instinct had been to say Beta, but then it changed to Alpha, and then Omega very quickly as what little they had of his profile, grew. He fit too many points of either gender to be clear enough to see.

It made him aggravated.

* * *

"Hello, Will."

Seeing Hannibal's face for the first time since his Heat changed something inside Will. The Alpha was as immaculately presented as always and he smiled when he laid eyes on Will. His cheekbones seemed even sharper than before and his burgundy eyes were dark and mysterious. Even the lack of eyebrows was hot.

What the fuck?

And he was fit too. For a man in his fifties, Hannibal took very good care of his body and he was in peak physical condition. Will's mouth watered a bit and he pinched his own thigh through the fabric of his pants pockets. His head needed to be out of the damn gutter!

Alphas, Hannibal especially, had advanced senses of smell. He'd smell arousal on Will within a second of it appearing. It could not appear during one of their sessions! Will wouldn't be able to look him in the eye ever again.

And since when had he begun to look Hannibal in the eye anyway?

"You're far too thin," Hannibal remarked with disapproval. "You didn't eat at all during your Heat, did you?"

The man managed to make him feel like a child who was about to get scolded. But it wasn't his fault!

"Some things were more important at the time and it came upon me a little too early for me to plan for it. I did what I could," he admitted, embarrassed by the topic. Those _'more important things'_  he'd mentioned was just a reference to the fact that his ass had been craving cock and he'd had to satiate his physical needs on his own at an unplanned time.

"Perhaps you can come over for dinner and we can see to fattening you up once more," Hannibal suggested, a light smile on his thin lips. Will liked that smile. "With real food."

"I don't want to impos-"

"It would be no imposition. You are my friend, Will. I love having my friends for dinner." His grin was bordering on teasing, and he seemed very pleased with himself for some reason that Will couldn't determine. But the offer was still sweet.

Hannibal liked cooking for others. He liked putting on a show, Will had learned. And he liked taking care of his friends.

And once again, there he was, sectioning Will off into the friendship category. If Will didn't believe in the bullshit known as the friendzone, he would have totally said he was friendzoned. Seeing as it was just a concept created by people who could not handle that a certain gender could remain friends with them without wanting sex from them, he hadn't been friendzoned.

The excuse of the friendzone was created by people who thought they were owed sex in return for support and friendship, and who were throwing tantrums over not getting their way. Since both Will and Hannibal were in no conceivable way like that, it wasn't a friendzone.

It was just disappointing in a sense. Hannibal was not interested and how would he feel if Will came onto him when he wasn't interested in males or Omegas? That would just put him in a delicate situation. It would make Will no better than that damn patient of his who had gotten too attached.

"I suppose I could do dinner," he relented.

"Great! We can invite Abigail. One moment."

How had his life come to this weird mix of frustrations?

"And perhaps we can do something about that atrocious scent-blocking aftershave you're wearing as well."

The whole point of it was to deter others from trying to smell him! He was an Omega drowning in post-Heat hormones which affected his thinking and his body!

Of course one look at Hannibal showed the man had been teasing him, but only slightly. He wasn't necessarily kidding, but he had certainly meant no offense by his words.

Will sighed and let the man have his delusions.

* * *

Seeing Abigail again was nice, although he noticed immediately that she was also very thin and there were dark circles around her eyes.

"Heat," was all she'd said.

Their cycles ran along the same time-line. Interesting.

"Didn't the hospital provide you with food?" he asked, worried. Will hadn't been prepared but the hospital would have resources on hand at all times. So why did she look so tired and worn out?

She shrugged simply for the sake of doing it. There was no actual confusion in the gesture. "They drug the food sometimes when they think you're going a little crazy. I don't like eating their food at all and now that I've had a Heat there, I'm more inclined to never eat their food again."

Will looked to Hannibal in concern. Surely he would know what to do since he had so much respect from the staff of Port Haven.

"I will look into it. I promise. And I always keep my promises."

Both Omegas seemed to settle then, trusting him at his word, because Hannibal  _did_  keep promises and didn't promise more than he knew he could give. It was a relief to be able to trust someone else for once. To trust in another person to be the anchor he needed.

Hannibal had graduated from paddle to anchor in what seemed like no time at all. Will was no longer terrified of the darkness of the vast ocean he was in. But having that stability that was Hannibal right beside him, was certainly nice.

"At least you'll be eating good, non-medicated food tonight."

She nodded, adjusting her scarf a bit with an obvious frown.

"You can take it off you know," Will told her quietly, voice pitched lower to a more calm and smooth timbre. "We won't judge you for it."

"The scar is ugly," she protested, a disgusted curl to her lips.

"I can teach you how to use cover up and foundation," he offered. "No one would notice."

Both Abigail and Hannibal stared at him with obvious interested and he flushed, realizing what they had extrapolated from his statement. "I was a poor college student who was conventionally attractive and had a baby face that didn't age. Modeling gigs were a thing for a time. Terrible industry that is rife with sexual harassment, but money was money and I never had to take out loans nor was I in debt. I learned a lot of useful tricks too."

Abigail seemed amazed as she nodded slowly. "Then I'd like to learn your tricks. Please?"

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Hannigram fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHECK OUT MY MANY OTHER HANNIGRAM FICS! ^-^


	10. Nostalgie de la boue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal is so in love it's embarrassing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Nostalgie de la boue - French. Literal meaning, "nostalgia/longing for the mud". Used to describe wanting something far below your usual interests or what you're accustomed to. 
> 
> Take Hannibal as an example. Wealthy, polite, well put together, and values the arts. But he wants Will, who is not wealthy, is a rude, scruffy mess, and doesn't really care for art like Hannibal does. Will on the surface, is far below what Hannibal should want in a significant other. Hence the chapter title.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**

* * *

Ah! The Chesapeake Ripper was once again being brought up in conversation. It had been some time since he'd committed a murder as the Ripper. Hannibal had been mimicking other killers, or simply remaining on the down-low for the past two years or so, because he'd seen no reason to over-indulge himself. No one who would appreciate his efforts for what they truly were.

Haste and a lack of patience were the sure way to get caught. Hannibal was in no way, hasty or impatient.

And yet his silence has lead to Frederick Chilton of all people taking credit for capturing Hannibal. As if Chilton could ever truly understand how the mind of the illustrious Chesapeake Ripper worked.

Will was pacing the floor of his office, looking more annoyed that ever before. Even more than their first 'official' session together where he'd been entirely against the idea of getting therapy, especially if it came from an Alpha. My, how things had changed.

"What's bothering you, Will? Does the Chesapeake Ripper worry you that much?" Hannibal asked, interested to hear what the younger man had to say on the matter. He always liked to hear Will's thoughts on any topic, just to listen to how his mind worked.

"The Ripper is different," Will began, blinking rapidly as he tried ordering his thoughts. His gaze never lingered on anything for more than a few seconds. "His kills are impossible to predict or decipher because whatever grudges he holds don't align with common reasons to dislike someone. He's killed people of varying Primary and Secondary Genders. Varying ages, though usually above eighteen, as I've noticed. Race, religion, political beliefs, or even sexual orientation don't matter in how he chooses his victims. But he is absolutely disgusted with them all for some personal reason."

Seeing Will standing in the middle of Hannibal's domain, describing one of Hannibal's many aliases to Hannibal himself, was breathtaking. Seeing how he sorted through the information he already had and explained it aloud for the doctor to understand, was better than any opera Hannibal had been to.

"Gideon  _appears_  to be the Ripper on the surface. He did a very good job at copying the Ripper's second to last victim, but he does not  _feel_  like the Ripper," Will said with intense emotion. He wasn't even looking anywhere specific, he was too lost in his own thoughts. "I can tell that Gideon  _believes_  he is the Chesapeake Ripper, but I'm not so sure he came to that conclusion on his own."

What a brilliant boy Hannibal had fallen for. So much understanding in a single mind.

"You suspect foul play?" Hannibal asked dutifully.

The snort Will gave let him know he was spot on. "I think Chilton wants the fame that would come from capturing the Ripper. He's the smarmy type who would gladly drag a man down for the crimes of another, just to fill his pockets with gold. Chilton is insisting with every fiber of his being that he caught the Ripper, and that kind of desperation is suspicious."

Indeed it was. Frederick's need to be known was pathetic. He was simply a Beta of no interest whatsoever and he had no particular skills that would elevate him in status. He was nothing like Freddie Lounds or Beverly Katz.

"I'm all for justice. If someone does something wrong and they're caught, they deserve punishment. I do not believe in blaming someone for the actions of another though."

Which would explain his dislike of how Jack didn't trust Abigail and how he'd ruin her life for the sake of a few families and their mental sanity. However, Will would be very displeased if he found out about Hannibal and Abigail blaming Boyle for Marissa's death, or Hannibal murdering non stop while pretending to be other people.

If made him curious to know Will's reaction. Tempted to mention the truth just to see what he'd do.

"And now, because even Freddie Lounds has jumped on board to spread the news to her sycophants, the real Ripper is going to be pissed off and he will act. People like him, who can elevate the mundane into works of art, do not appreciate their hard work being credited to any others, especially is said others are inferior in their minds."

Amazing.

"But the Ripper has been silent for two years, and Gideon has been imprisoned that long. I'm not doubting your abilities, dear Will, but I am conscious of the public facts and how seamlessly they seem to align before us."

Will scoffed. "There is such a thing as coincidence. I'm waiting for the real Ripper to act and I expect it's going to be beautif-" Will stopped, blinking rapidly and turning away to avoid meeting Hannibal's gaze after his slip up.

It was too late however. Hannibal had understood what he was going to say, and he felt his heart soar at Will's feelings. His Will found his kills to be artistic and beautiful.

If Will liked his work that much, Hannibal could certainly oblige him.

* * *

It was time to start playing again. Hannibal had been far too… tame recently. Ever since meeting Will he'd been more fixated on his love life than his extra curricular activities. He had the FBI right at his fingertips and he hadn't taken the time to wind them up and watch them go when the opportunity had been staring him in the face for months.

He'd been remiss.

But no more. Since learning that Will found his efforts appealing at least visually, Hannibal's mind had blossomed with all the ways he could impress his dear Will again. How would Will feel as the Ripper became the FBI's main focus again?

Would he be excited at the chance to capture Jack's greatest enemy? Or would he be reluctant to get involved? Perhaps he was curious and wanted to see if he was capable of capturing the Ripper himself, Jack's desires be damned.

Never mind that technically Will had already captured the Ripper's heart for his own. Will could ask him to murder everyone else in the world and Hannibal would gladly do his best to get the job done and then offer their hearts to Will on a platter of gold after they were prepared with the freshest of ingredients. And Hannibal would lovingly feed him by hand to.

Hannibal had the patience to wait, but he was excited at the prospect of revealing himself to Will in full and seeing Will see him fully for the first time. He wanted to be there when it happened. Wanted Will to understand everything that was Hannibal Lecter, while Hannibal got to watch the emotions play out on his face.

And he wanted Will to know that no matter what, he would never find himself under Hannibal's knife for nefarious purposes. If it was for Will's own good, Hannibal would do what he must, but never to harm Will in the name of cruelty or amusement.

Will was precious and amazing and special and should be treated as such.

The Ripper had some planning to do.

Beginning with Miriam Lass, Jack's biggest regret.

* * *

"Are you okay?"

Once again, he'd invited Abigail over for dinner. It was the best way for her to associate he and Will as an escape from the monotony of the world and the people therein. She was forced to treat Port Haven as her main place of residence but at least once a week she got to come over to Hannibal's for real food and real conversation.

And Will was there too, seated at the chair on the far side of the room, sipping scotch, while Abigail was at the marble counter, trying to mimic Hannibal's actions with a knife. She possessed a measure of talent. But Hannibal's skills were those learned over years of cooking. It would be some time before she matched him. But her cuts were at least clean.

"I used to help gut the deer," she told them quietly. "I know the process so well I could probably do it in my sleep. I found it soothing." She looked over to Will. "Am I crazy to be so calm and even happy while I was butchering something I'd just stalked and killed?"

Will shook his head. "Hunting was a bonding exercise with your father. Good times were what you associated it with. There is no shame in being happy, and the animal kingdom is a kill or be killed place. The mongoose is not affronted that the snake is planning to attack it. The mongoose is already planning a preemptive strike on the snake so the snake can't be the one to kill it instead. It then feasts in celebration of its victory, sustaining its life for one more day. That's the ring in which the battle of Life is held."

A snake and mongoose analogy all while sending Hannibal a knowing look, could make him fall to his knees if he wasn't handling delicate food that he refused to let go to waste.

Abigail snorted. "Did you just make a vague Lion King joke?"

"Yes, I did."

The joke was only shared between them as Hannibal had never seen the film himself, but he enjoyed watching them get along. It was familial in a way, just as he'd wanted their interactions to be.

"It is in our nature to celebrate our successes. If you were to be considered insane for proudly celebrating a successful hunt, then I suppose law enforcement officers celebrating after bringing down a serial killer, is also madness," Hannibal said, returning to Abigail's question. "The difference being humans are more advanced in thought and emotion and are generally considered more important overall, and you were merely sustaining your continued existence."

With sufficient explanations from both of her father figures, Abigail seemed to lose her minor stiffness.

She eventually turned back to cutting, but posed another question. "Is handling fish super different than handling deer?"

While Hannibal had cooked with fish before, he knew it wasn't a question aimed at him. Will had mentioned fishing many times, and even offered to teach them both how at some point. She wanted to bring Will closer to engage him in more conversation.

"To fillet a fish properly you need to know its anatomy inside and out and have a steady hand. It require precise knife movements so you don't ravage the meat or let any go to waste. I would assume dealing with any animal has the same basic steps and requirements involved," was Will's response.

He wasn't wrong. There also had to be a fine amount of confidence too. A weak constitution would show in the knife-work and would render the meat into an appalling mess not worthy of serving yet not worthy of waste either.

* * *

When Hannibal looked at the recent update to TattleCrime, he found himself… displeased.

To an extent he knew exactly what the FBI and Freddie Lounds were doing. They wanted to lure him out and finally put a stop to the Ripper once and for all. And if he responded it would play right into their hands. At the same time, he was sure of his own skills and knowledge. He was sure he could play their game and win easily. He had Will in his corner after all, even if Will didn't know he was secretly providing the Ripper with all the information he needed.

Will had seemed agitated for the past few days and now Hannibal knew why.

Will didn't like the idea of angering a serial killer into killing again, just to prove he existed. It was a reckless move on Jack's part, and would see the innocent under Hannibal's knife all for the sake of Jack's wounded ego. Hannibal was almost tempted to not respond at all just to leave Jack hanging, but he detested his work being claimed by another.

The FBI's rocky relationship with Freddie Lounds was an interesting angle to consider as well. How happily they were to work together to get what they both wanted. Will had to be frothing at the mouth with rage over it.

Perhaps he could make an example out of her since it was her and her article they'd chosen to make use or in order to anger him. It would be a harsh lesson, and a significant loss as no one else on TattleCrime was in the same league with Ms. Lounds and her dramatics. Nor did the rest of them possess her stunning vocabulary and impressive talent with purple prose.

If Freddie turned up dead, it would utterly destroy Jack because once again, another person he'd pushed into the Ripper's path, would be dead.

The more and more Hannibal thought about it, the more he liked the idea very much. She would no longer be around to bother Will or Abigail, and Will would eventually get over his guilt that he'd no doubt feel once she turned up murdered by the Ripper.

Will hadn't agreed with the plan obviously and had no power to stop it from going through. Hannibal would simply have to assure him that he was not at fault.

* * *

Having both Jack and his wife, as well as Will coming to him for therapy was amusing for Hannibal.

By his actions alone, he was technically their enemy, and yet they were entrusting him with personal information and giving him insight into their lives and decisions. The irony was not lost on him and he had to ground himself repeatedly.

That kind of power could easily go to a lesser person's head. But Hannibal was not lesser than anyone. He was an Alpha of immaculate mental prowess.

Sometimes Hannibal felt like the ultimate puppet-master. The one controlling the strings of everyone around him. Some would take that belief and envision themselves as a god among men, but Hannibal was not interested in the falsehoods of divinity. Rather he was interested in tainting it or defying it. Or changing it entirely.

Hannibal did not fancy himself a god. He merely liked to play games and study how the human mind reacted under specific levels of stress and danger. And he especially liked winding them up and then watching them go. Sometimes his plans came to fruition immediately, and other times it took a while. But one things was always sure.

His plans always worked out in the end.

* * *

"Do you think anyone's gonna want me when everyone knows about my dad?" Abigail asked the moment she saw Hannibal sitting at the table in her room when she came back from group.

Often had Hannibal been asked for advice in love and sex, as his profession had others believing he'd know what was best for them. Never did he entertain the thought that he would have to give such advice to his child, even if she was only adopted by him.

"The first point I wish to address, is the ridiculous notion that you would  _need_  anybody romantically in order to live a fulfilling life. I have lived fifty years without a Mate or a Bonded partner, and have never been in a romantic relationship, and I am doing quite well for myself. You do not need romance to be happy or successful." People who believed that aggravated him.

Abigail turned to look at him, her blue eyes filled with a sense of knowing that he normally only ever saw from Will. "Maybe your life has been fulfilling professionally, but personally you're lonely. That's why you're trying to lure Will into your arms. You're lonely and you've finally found a chance at companionship you've denied yourself your whole life. Even  _you_  want something more than what you have and aren't completely thrilled with your lot in life."

Her remarkable observation was not wrong, he realized. She was entirely correct, proving that she paid a lot more attention than he had given her credit for. She had easily seen what he'd been doing with Will, and hadn't said a thing about it. Nor did she act against it. She supported it even.

"However right that you are, that doesn't make my words any less true. Furthermore, if someone were to show genuine interest in you beyond the fact that you are a fertile Omega, I would hope you would exercise caution in handling them. And know that both Will and I would have to approve of their character before we would comfortable trusting them with your well being."

The girl flushed at the meaning lacing those words. Basically a meet the parents type of threat. And he wasn't joking. Trusting a complete stranger with keeping Abigail safe would be near impossible for either him or Will, he was certain. Both were protective of what they'd deemed theirs. Though Will's feelings were more out of genuine concern whereas Hannibal's were mostly out of concern for his way of life.

Still, he was certain she would find someone of her own some day. Not any time soon as she would be making a future of her own once released from Port Haven. But it would happen.

And Hannibal and Will would be there to guide her.

"And furthermore, you should never live your life with the desire for people to like or want you. You'll end up more unhappy than ever before."

* * *

Hannibal loved the opera. The music, the singing, and the company all mixed together created an atmosphere where he thrived. Good entertainment of all kinds were available to him this way. He could avail himself of Baltimore's high society talents, while also manipulating said society however he wanted.

And sometimes that extended to extravagant dinner parties where he fed his guests long pig and listened to their never-ending stream of praises for how delicious it was. Never knowing that they were consuming pigs no better than themselves. Cannibalizing the worthless dregs of society. It was beautiful and validating.

What Hannibal did not like about going to the opera now, was that his patient Franklyn had found out that Hannibal attended and had started finding ways to attend as well. While it aggravated him to be followed around and have his desires so rudely ignored, it was useful.

He'd have something interesting to annoy Will with the next time they spoke. Seeing Will get defensive over him pleased Hannibal's inner beast greatly. Will could be so feisty and even if he didn't realize it, he viewed Hannibal as his own. Be it friend or something more was undecided, but it did leave Hannibal slotted into a place where he needed Will's protection in Will's mind. And that was good enough for now.

Perhaps he could orchestrate a meeting between the two. See how Will reacted to Franklyn in person. And maybe Will could be pushed far enough to commit murder simply because he desired it and for no other reason.

He could imagine Will covered in blood again, but this time it would be because it was  _his design_  alone.  _His_  intention to kill instead of defending someone, or saving someone. Will taking his capacity for violence into his own hands and demonstrating just what he was capable of.

It made Hannibal's heartbeat speed up just the slightest. He wanted it so terribly. Wanted to teach Will all he knew and watch him blossom.

And he was certain it would come to pass one way or another.

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Hannigram fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHECK OUT MY MANY OTHER HANNIGRAM FICS! ^-^


	11. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's overworked mind finally puts some unbelievable things together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Je n'en crois pas mes yeux! - French. Literally means, 'I Can't Believe It!'. An expression of shock.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**

* * *

Will had told Jack Crawford that the Ripper would eventually react to the claims of Abel Gideon being the Ripper. He hadn't expected this game of cat and mouse with Jack however. But when he thought about the Ripper, such refinement for a serial killer, he wouldn't have expected such petty actions.

Then again, this was a man, an Alpha, who viewed others as beneath him. Though not for the same reasons other Alphas did, which was what made him interesting in Will's eyes. The Ripper had personal grudges that extended well beyond normal reasoning and he treated his victims like pigs who were lucky enough to be elevated into art by his capable hands.

Sending Jack the severed arm of the FBI trainee he'd involved in the Ripper case, was about as cocky as someone could get. The Ripper was sure that he held all the cards and felt perfectly comfortable in his place, to do this. And of course the extremity had been looked over dozens of times and  _nothing_.

No foreign residue, hair, or even minerals. Nothing to tell them where it had possibly been kept if it was kept frozen for two years to if it was only recently severed. The Ripper literally had all of the cards in this game and he was toying with Jack's mind and emotions.

Secretly, Will felt it was deserved. Trainees should never be brought into the field. It had been a severe breach of protocol for Jack to involve her, but he'd been too desperate to care about facts. It had all gone off the record because otherwise the higher ups would have stripped him of his position. The official note was that she thought she found something and went to investigate personally to get proof. Those on the inside knew the truth.

It was irresponsible for him to use her, even if she was ridiculously qualified out the ass long before joining the FBI. It wasn't legal to bring her that far in.

Jack was far too concerned with catching killers to care about much else. He was still pushing to get a confession of guilt from Abigail. He only just learned his wife was dying of cancer. He was throwing Will into the Ripper's path, much like he had with Miriam, and didn't even care. Frankly his need for justice was clouding his empathy.

But Jack was an Alpha and sans Hannibal, most Alphas were like that. Will wasn't shocked.

And that might be why Will wasn't as bothered by the Ripper's actions, as he probably should be. His own moral compass was fucked up of course, but coming from somebody who was used to being overworked and unappreciated for his efforts, he felt Lass didn't deserve the fate she'd been given. And he felt that Jack needed to learn a lesson the hard way. The Ripper hadn't killed her or strung her up like one of his pigs. He'd simply taken her away to protect himself. Lass wasn't the one being disrespected now. He was acknowledging that she'd caught him. It was respect for  _her_.

Will would help the FBI catch the Ripper if he could, but he wasn't emotionally attached to the situation and felt remarkably detached actually. And he was  _loving_  it. He also didn't plan on becoming Lass' successor by getting killed by the Ripper too in the name of Jack's impatience.

He wasn't sure if he should tell Hannibal about the direction his thoughts had taken though. The Alpha had been accepting of a lot of things, oddly enough. Will honestly felt like he was pushing the envelope a bit too much and was scared of seeing just how far Hannibal would let him go. Or what it would take for Hannibal to finally shun him.

The thought of Hannibal not wanting to see him anymore hurt more than Hannibal not being interested in Will romantically or sexually. He couldn't let it happen or even give it the chance to, so he needed to keep certain secrets to himself!

* * *

"Are you okay?" Will had to ask the moment he laid eyes on Beverly. She looked far more tired than usual and was eying up Jimmy's coffee with intense longing.

She brightened up a bit, as did her partners. "I'm pregnant! After ten years it's finally happening."

Jimmy held up a hand. " _Mine_  if we're being technical. All of ours if you mean in general."

Brian snorted and sent their wife a look. "We got time to try again if you want, no problem."

Will blinked in shock. He'd never been around for one of those announcements before. "Congratulations. Should you be working down here if you're pregnant?"

She waved him off. "I won't need to go on leave until my third trimester begins. I've got five months at least, so don't worry. I'm just a bit more tired than normal lately, as pregnancy takes its toll apparently on  _every_  Primary and Secondary Gender it affects. Lovely, right?"

He winced in sympathy. One month in and she was already experiencing the effects? Will had obviously never been pregnant before so he had no idea about it from a personal standpoint, but he was curious. And he now had a well of information at his fingertips.

Lovely.

"Anyway, her attitude is mostly sour because she's not allowed to have alcohol until after the birth, and as you know, caffeine is dangerous for Betas to consume while pregnant or ill," Jimmy explained with a smirk. "I have a whole collection of alcohol and we have a nightly ritual and everything, and she can't participate now."

Their odd relationship was always amusing for Will. And he also found their dedication to each other kind of sweet in a way. It was nice to know that some people seemed to truly meet their perfect match(es). It made the world seemed like a much less shitty place.

Beverly sent him an interested look. "You planning on getting hitched any time soon?"

Hannibal appeared in the stream of his mind for a second, before he viciously grabbed the Alpha and shoved his head under the water to get him to go away! Will could  _not_  be with Hannibal like that.

"No."

She hummed. "I still know people. You ever feel like you want to date, I've still got your back."

He couldn't help but smile. He liked having her as a friend. He liked being able to honestly say he had friends for once.

* * *

More of the Ripper was invading every part of Will's life as of late. Thankfully the man wasn't focused on Will himself, he was simply going about his own business while also tearing Jack apart piece by piece. Will didn't feel as stressed as he would normally be whenever the Ripper came up in conversation, but that could be because he felt like he understood the man, even when the truth was so well hidden.

The Ripper felt familiar to Will in a sense. He couldn't bring himself to hate a serial killer. Well… this one at least. He didn't particularly like Hobbs, Stammets, or Angel Maker. And the woman and her Lost Boys hadn't earned any points either. Nor any of the other cases he'd worked on since then. But the Ripper. He was different.

Classy in a way, while also devilishly petty and dramatic. He was not only exacting revenge, but he was putting on a performance for the world. Unfortunately, the world didn't truly see it, but Will did. But the Ripper showed savagery in a way dissimilar to anyone else.

Most Alphas he'd met felt the need to impose their presence upon the world around them. To make their mark and to leave a lasting impression. To gain respect in any way they could, which involved a lot of posturing, which always pissed him off. But the Ripper demonstrated remarkable self-control in the fact that he waited and watched, and then he left no stone unturned so to speak.

And he was confident in his skills as a former(or current) surgeon to remove his surgical trophies quickly and efficiently. Whatever he wanted them for, he would only have a limited time frame to get to them and keep them fresh. So the removal of organs required expedience and a certain amount of experience too.

That was why Will knew the Alpha was a surgeon. Also, that kind of profession rarely had Omegas or Betas. Very rarely. The likelihood of the Ripper being an Alpha was very high. But he didn't piss Will off.

In some ways… the Ripper was a lot like Hannibal once Will thought about the profile he'd personally written up and what he knew of Hannibal. It was uncanny actually.

For a second he considered the possibility of Hannibal being the Chesapeake Ripper, but dismissed it right away. Will  _did_  believe in coincidence and he knew of a few other people who could easily fit much of the profile of the Ripper. Besides, where would Hannibal find the time to murder people? He was always busy either cooking lavish meals, visiting Abigail, seeing patients, or cleaning his enormous house by himself because he didn't trust strangers around his things.

What bothered Will most about the strange association he'd made between such a well-known killer and his friend, was that the thought of Hannibal being the Ripper, didn't frighten or disgust him at all. And certainly it should have?

Surely a normal person would have been terrified at the very suggestion of their friend possibly being a killer?

Could Will just be normal for once? No murderous thoughts or acceptance of illegal or immoral activities?

* * *

More crime scene photos. Will had a headache that throbbed behind his eyes. The first one he'd had in weeks actually. He'd already knocked back a cocktail of Advil and Ibuprofen to hopefully fix the issue before it got any worse. He was certain it was a mix of stress, lack of sleep, and poor eating habits because everything in him was geared toward catching the Ripper and the Organ Harvester. and Jack would not let him rest!

Hannibal would be appalled by how poorly he was taking care of himself. Will intended to not tell him.

"Will."

He froze in his seat, feelings like he just got caught disobeying. And he was minutely surprised as he seemed to have summoned Hannibal out of the woodwork just by thinking about him for even a second.

And if Hannibal was in Will's office, then that meant time had flown by a lot faster than he had realized. He'd missed his appointment and instead of calling him, Hannibal drove and hour and a half to Quantico in order to see Will in person. The Alpha was sometimes far too over the top, especially for someone like Will. Will wasn't worth that much effort.

But he was touched by the caring of a friend anyway. Hannibal's friendship had turned him into a sap.

"I have a twenty-four hour cancellation policy," Hannibal said as he stepped further into the room. He'd visited a few times before, but only with Jack Crawford. Never on his own and never so late.

"Sorry," Will murmured, feeling terribly over the man wasting gas and time. "I've been so wrapped around the Ripper lately that he's literally all I think about anymore. You may have compared me to fine china the day we met but I'm beginning to feel like someone dropped me, lacquered me back together, dropped me again, lacquered me back together, and finally, they've dropped me so many times that the pieces are too small and Kintsukuroi is just impossible to attempt any longer."

The raising of Hannibal's nonexistent right brow made him flush. It was an odd thing to bring up suddenly but he was tired.

"I wouldn't say that you're broken, Will. And if by some chance you were, Kintsugi is meant to highlight the imperfections of the china. To show that it has weathered extreme conditions and that it came out all the stronger for it. Kintsugi is beautiful and revered."

He flushed again, finding himself even more touched by the doctor's words. Trust Hannibal to turn Will's self-degradation into positivity in some way.

"Thanks, Hannibal. Good to know you don't consider me a mess."

The Alpha smiled, his sharp and slightly crooked teeth showing and making him all the more attractive. "Even if you were a mess, you'd be the most beautiful mess I'd ever seen, dear Will. None could compare."

Now he was laying it on a bit thick. "Okay, enough teasing me. Let's talk about the Chesapeake Ripper since you've come all this way. Might as well bounce my thoughts off of you while I have you. Or get  _your_  thoughts on the matter."

He stood and gestured to his desk which was covered in photos of the Ripper's crime scenes. Will had been trying to find something. He didn't know what, but he'd hoped looking them over would give him something new to work with.

For several minutes Hannibal aimed suggestions at Will and Will shot them all down with what he personally understood of the Ripper. But it was nice to get another point of view on the subject and talking to Hannibal did calm him down.

"You haven't eaten," the man remarked as they set the many crime scene photos in order from first victim to last.

How? How did he always know?

"I can hear your stomach rumbling and smell nothing food-related in your breath."

Oh. Damn Hannibal's enhanced senses! They were even better than Will's. Must be because he was a thoroughbred.

"I haven't eaten at all today," he confessed after a moment of deliberation. Hiding the fact would be impossible since Hannibal could spot lies easily. "I got lost in thought a bit too much."

"I must say I don't like the idea of you driving yourself home if you are so tired and hungry. Even a perfectly healthy person wouldn't be fine after missing food for twenty-four hours."

Was Hannibal suggesting he drive Will home?

"We can go take care of your dogs, and then you can stay in one of my guest bedrooms. I am free tomorrow and you aren't required to teach so I can drop you off here after lunch, so you may return to your vehicle, if it pleases you."

Sleeping over Hannibal's house. Not an idea he'd dared to entertain before. And yet he wanted to. Good Christ did he want to!

But it would mean exerting more control over his desires while there, lest Hannibal's ridiculous nose expose him.

"Okay. Thank you."

"It's my pleasure, Will." Hannibal was smiling that small, secretive smile he got whenever he was pleased with how things were going in his favor.

* * *

Looking at Hannibal while his hand was shoved inside a man, was not how Will had expected his night to go. He didn't really know what he had expected after Hannibal's offer but this wasn't it. Though he  _was_  glad to find the Organ Harvester. It was nice to not have to deal with him any longer.

Hannibal had removed his suit coat, and slipped on latex gloves, and taken over the killer's patient. He was very efficient, and knew exactly what he was doing. His prior job as a surgeon really shone through in that moment.

Will found himself very much liking the slight mess his hair had become as it fell into his eyes. It made Hannibal look less perfect and coupled with the sharpness of his cheekbones, almost savage oddly enough. Like a monster wearing a finely-tailored human skin.

Even though he'd left surgery behind about five years ago, Hannibal was still as good as he'd no doubt been at the height of said career. Knife-work in a kitchen didn't compare to using a scalpel or surgical tools of any kind. And yet there he was, fixing Silvestri's blunders with ease and repairing the damage done to the unconscious man on the gurney.

The Chesapeake Ripper started ripping less than five years ago. And he hadn't been caught yet.

An older Alpha with experience in surgery. Well to do and cultured if his tableaus were anything to go by. Dramatic and yet ever so unique compared to others of his Secondary Gender. Didn't make Will angry like most Alphas did. Just like Hannibal.

It could all be a coincidence, but why would Hannibal's skills as a surgeon remain strong when he'd left that world behind years ago? No matter what people said, if you did not nurture certain skills, you would certainly forget them and would have to relearn them. Biking, piano, and even surgery were among such skills.

The chances of Hannibal being the Chesapeake Ripper had suddenly risen as his mind played back their various conversations and how Hannibal encouraged Will to accept the fact that he liked killing. That it was perfectly natural to do it, but that he needn't become slave to the desires his nature called for.

Hannibal was very big on self-control. Much like the Ripper.

Will thought about it more. Every suggestion Hannibal had given him that evening, about what the Ripper was up to, had been wrong. Very wrong to the point of barely being possible. If he  _was_  the Ripper, then he'd been trying to throw Will off his trail. And when he saw Lass' arm, he'd said it looked like the Ripper was trying to embarrass someone, then asked if it worked.

He'd been carefully needling Will for information to see what Will had gotten on the Ripper thus far. Will had told him the entire profile basically. Will had been talking to him about the FBI for months. Hell, Jack trusted him just fine and was even seeing him on the side for advice and such. So was Bella.

If he was the Ripper, then he'd had an inside with the FBI for months, planning his moves around them and deciding when to get involved and when not to. And when Will told him the Ripper would not take Gideon taking credit for his work, the Lass phone calls started. The Ripper had begun the game in response to the article Jack had gotten Freddie Lounds to write. Which Will had warned him about.

And Will hadn't given a damn about it because he'd thought Jack deserved it for dragging an unqualified trainee into the field. He'd even felt the Ripper in the right to an extent.

And here he was, linking all of Hannibal's comments and suggestions to possible psychopathic tendencies, and he wasn't alarmed in the least.

It was like he had known deep down that Hannibal was a predator. But not like the common Alphas are the superior and dominant kind. The control over his baser instincts was what made him seem so dangerous.

And yet he never felt threatening to Will. Had fostered a relationship between them.

Why?

The Ripper was singular. Unique. So was Hannibal. Hannibal, a fifty year old Alpha who was unMated and unBonded. Someone so unique that no one else could compare. It reminded Will of himself to an extent. And it felt lonely just thinking about it.

Hannibal was lonely. The Ripper wanted to be seen. And both looked to Will to fill those needs.

Damn. Hannibal  _was_  the Chesapeake Ripper.

And Will's heartbeat remained steady, because he'd also come to another realization.

Hannibal  _had_  to be interested in him if he literally spent all this time and effort pushing Will toward himself and Abigail with words of family and parenting and getting him around as often as possible to fill that void in his life.

How had Will missed this?

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Hannigram fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHECK OUT MY MANY OTHER HANNIGRAM FICS! ^-^


	12. Être canon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal is given more reasons to adore Will as Will seems to be opening up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Être canon - French. Literally means, 'to be a canon'. Is an expression to say that someone is beautiful(or super hot), or that an object is cool.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**

* * *

"You will come, yes?"

Will blinked a few times at Hannibal's questions, and for a second Hannibal wondered if Will had caught on to one of Hannibal's many subtle innuendos. But then the man's head began to move up and down slowly. Almost awkwardly. "I can't promise I'll be the best conversation holder but I'll go if you really want me to."

"I do," said Hannibal, unsure if he should be relieved that Will didn't pick up on the double entendre, or frustrated. "I have spoken about you many times as I seem unable to not think of you during any topic of conversation. Some have been curious to meet the man who commands my attention so thoroughly."

A flushed worked its way over Will's cheekbones. His Will wasn't used to being the source of positive attention. It was a shame, and Hannibal sought to rectify society's error in judgment as soon as he possibly could. Will deserved nothing but the best and deserved to  _feel_  desired.

"You've been wanting to introduce me to your friends."

It wasn't a question.

"Of course." How could he not?

"I don't understand why. We fall into vastly different social circles and I don't think we'll get along all that much. Seems kind of pointless to me."

If Hannibal managed to have his way, Will would be joining him on his favorite outings a lot more in the coming years. He'd had it all planned out already and was pleased with the aim of the plan. Will was warming up to company more and more, and with Abigail they already made a tight knit group.

"They are people easily impressed, dear Will. As an FBI Instructor and a Special Agent you automatically slot into their expectations of what my companions will be like. You have a prestigious degree especially for your Secondary Gender, and your job is no small accomplishment either. Neither is your former job."

Will snorted. "If we're being honest, I have more than one Master's degree and could in theory have  _many_  other jobs in the FBI. I like mine because of the protection it affords me, the ease of it, the lesser amount of harassment I get, and the fact that the FBI would be mad to turn away a Forensic and Criminal Psychologist no matter gender issues. Even before Jack I profiled killers when asked for help. Other places are reluctant to hire an Omega for anything not based around nurturing and such."

How disappointing that their society was still so backwards. But it worked out in Hannibal's favor in the end, so what could he do?

He wasn't shocked to learn that Will was overqualified for his job. Will was an intelligent man and he'd no doubt wanted to make something of himself to distance himself from the Omegan life that society tried to push on his Secondary Gender. And when his life as a cop fell apart, he'd sought something else to pass the time that would get him in a profession that would afford him some peace of mind.

Or at least more peace than he'd get anywhere else.

"All those impressive titles under your belt will surely do the job, good Will. I'm more than a Psychiatrist and a Surgeon and it's suitably impressive to Baltimore's elite. My ability to juggle multiple lines of thought at once allowed me to devote my passion to various avenues if I ever decided one no longer appealed to me. I do not favor idleness." Hannibal had never been one to simply sit around and do nothing productive. Not even as a child. And if he ever needed to flee and take up a new name and a new job elsewhere, he would be able to easily.

"Are you like a plague doctor too?" Will asked, a teasing tilt to his lips, showing that he was feeling playful.

"Mmm," he hummed, feeling equally playful at their light banter. "Never discount anything, dear Will, no matter how farfetched it may seem."

Will proceeded to stare at him as if he needed time to decipher the sparse meaning behind Hannibal's words. Hannibal hadn't meant anything deep, he'd merely been teasing Will in return, but Will seemed to take his words seriously.

Finally, Will spoke again. "How are you going to drive me back to Quantico after lunch, and then get back here in time to start preparing for your fancy party?"

Hannibal smiled calmly, not stressed in the least. "I eat breakfast at 5:30 and then lunch at 11:30. Dinner is usually at seven on most nights save for Tuesdays, but I prepare it ahead of time on those days so there is little to do once our sessions are over."

"And you'll be able to get it all done on your own?"

"I hire sous chefs."

"Makes sense."

They pulled up to Hannibal's house, Will looking more tired than he had been moments ago. "Are you willing to stay awake for a quick meal or would you prefer to wait for breakfast?" Hannibal asked as they made their way inside.

Will checked his watch, the one Hannibal had gifted him at Christmas, to see that it was two in the morning and Hannibal's breakfast schedule was only a few hours away.

"I just want a hot shower and a bed," the profile admitted. "And can I sleep in, please?"

"When would you like to be awakened?" He was disappointed to lose some of his time in Will's presence, but he also liked that Will would be sleeping in the guest bedroom nearest Hannibal's own room. And if he slept deeply enough, Hannibal could sketch him. And his scent would be on the pillows after he left and Hannibal could lay in them a dream of what it would be like to mix their scents in his own bed.

"Is ten okay?"

"It's your sleep, Will and I would prefer it if you took better care of yourself so if sleeping in will do that, then do as you must. I'll show you to your room. It's stocked with everything a guest would need. I regularly keep replacements on hand in case a friend needs assistance. There is an en suite."

"Thanks. I have a feeling Hotel Lecter is going to give me the best night of sleep I'll have gotten in the past several months. Thank God Alana was willing to check on the dogs for me."

Yes. It was a good thing she was also a lover of canines and that she too felt concern over Will's well being and was willing to help him feel better. Hannibal might have exaggerated Will's illness a bit while speaking with her, but it wasn't that important.

"Pleasant dreams, dear Will," Hannibal said, stopping outside the door to the room he wanted Will to occupy.

"Goodnight, Hannibal."

He loved it when Will said his name.

* * *

Hannibal woke Will at the exact time the man had requested after finishing a wonderful sketch of him sleeping so peacefully in Hannibal's house. Will had come down dressed his clothes from the day before, though he'd made use of the shower. They occupied the kitchen while Hannibal began preparations for not only the dinner party that night, but also their lunch, which Will insisted should be casual and nothing too fanciful.

They ended up sharing some tuna Hannibal had acquired the other day with Will in mind. And Will had done most of the work in preparing it, making use of Hannibal's kitchen as if he belonged there. Which in Hannibal's mind, he did.

All too soon, Hannibal had to drop Will off at the Academy, and Will sent him a smirk through the passenger side window. "When you see me tonight, I'll be the belle of the ball. Don't worry. You might not even recognize me."

Curious, Hannibal smiled in return. "You have a suit for such an occasion?"

"Yeah. You'll just have to wait and see, Dr. Lecter."

He then got to watch as Will sauntered over to his car and took off toward Wolf Trap. Too bad Hannibal couldn't follow.

But now he was interested in seeing Will that evening and whatever surprise he had in store.

* * *

Time went by much more slowly than he'd anticipated. Without Will there, things seemed to take forever to come to pass. And Hannibal had hosted many parties before and had hired the same group of people each time, but this time tested his patience because there was someone attending whom he truly wanted to be there and he wanted Will around all the time.

Was this how Mated couples felt when forced to separate for any reason? He detested it.

Thankfully, the time eventually grew nearer to where he'd requested his guests arrive. And some time after five, Will Graham walked into the room, halting all movement in the process. Even from Hannibal himself.

Both Hannibal and his sous chefs stared at Will, enraptured. He was dressed in a three piece suit of charcoal, with a black button-down shirt and no tie. Three buttons were undone, revealing his collarbones and part of his chest than Hannibal hadn't seen before. His hair had been cut, combed out, and thoroughly styled so the curls were more pronounced and a single strip of hair curled over the center of his forehead. He had left the glasses, his preferred defense against people, behind, and his eyes seemed brighter than ever before as they were outlined in black eyeliner.

The biggest change though, was the lack of facial hair.

Will had shaved off his scruff despite it no doubt taking years to grow in thanks to his biology making it near impossible for Omegas to grow body hair.

He stood tall and proud in the doorway to Hannibal's kitchen, smelling clean and dangerous in a sense, looking confident in himself. Hannibal was parched all of a sudden and his tongue felt numb from him biting it for so long.

Will looked more like how a wealthy family would style their fertile Omegan child in hopes of catching the eye of some elite Alpha. He'd already been attractive as a sort of lumberjack figure, but knowing he could easily shift toward the delicate end of the scale without a struggle was also appealing as well. Without the facial hair, it was obvious that Will was more androgynous in appearance and how he dressed and carried himself determined how he came across.

Obviously he preferred the more masculine personality naturally. Probably because the feminine side of the spectrum wasn't necessarily a fun place to be in thanks to common sexism. Aggressive behavior and a rugged appearance made people think twice about approaching him, even just a little bit. If he constantly looked as he did now, he'd be hounded nonstop, no matter his profession.

Hannibal was suddenly inundated with fantasies of dressing Will up like a mannequin and parading him about in different but complementary styles. Will simply had the face and the body to pull off anything naturally and Hannibal was ever so curious to see for himself if what his Memory Palace created would actually work in reality!

Will clearing his throat let the entire room know that they hadn't been subtle in their staring. The scent of arousal coming from the collective of sous chefs couldn't even be resented because Will looked delectable and he was unBonded and unMated and in his prime. Hannibal had thankfully managed to control himself at least. Ever the Master of Self-Control.

He cleared his own throat to regain some semblance of control. "You clean up well." The suit was even of remarkable making.

"I know," said Will with acute frankness. "I usually don't give a damn to be honest. But I figured I'd do it for you since you're my friend and I don't want to embarrass you in front of your high class buddies."

"You could never embarrass me, dear Will," Hannibal said, completely earnest. If Hannibal had been excited to introduced Will to his colleagues and acquaintances yesterday, he was ecstatic over it today! This evening would give him so much to talk about in the coming months!

"Anything I can help with in the meantime?" the Omega asked, stepping into the room finally.

"You could talk to me. Help keep me entertained as the time passes."

The sous chefs returned to their work though they all shared the same look. New gossip would be floating around soon, and Hannibal didn't even mind if it had something to do with his relationship with Will.

* * *

Will had been the epitome of a perfect guest that evening. He was given a seat to Hannibal's right, showing the favor he held in Hannibal's eyes. He engaged others in conversation when personally drawn into them, and he affected a collected persona for the sake of Baltimore's gossip mongering elite.

Hannibal could already imagine exactly what would be said of Will. He was a learned man, knowing far more about history and various cultures than people would expect. His understanding of human nature helped him come to conclusions better than most others. He easily knew how to handle each and every person he was introduced to. Hannibal was touched at the effort he put forth.

It did not go unnoticed when Will was the last one to remain as the second to last group left. Said group sent Hannibal suggestive looks before taking their leave. His party would be the talk of the city no doubt. He couldn't wait.

"Would you like some more wine?" Hannibal asked as he finally removed his suit coat and cuff-links.

"I actually think I drank too much wine if I'm being honest."

He had. Nine glasses in the past four hours. He'd taken his time and that had surely done a good job at inebriating him as he had decided to forgo any other offered drinks. The small mercy bestowed upon him in order to help him through the conversations around him.

Hannibal hadn't minded in the least.

"Perhaps you should stay the night again," Hannibal suggested. "We can even go and visit Abigail tomorrow."

"My dogs," was Will's feeble attempt at declining the offer.

"I will speak with Alana again. She'll have no issue with helping you."

Will hummed and reached out to pat Hannibal's hand. "Thanks for taking care of me." His smile was full of sweet fondness and Hannibal was very much aware of how inebriated Will must be to let his emotions out so freely. he liked the level of trust being displayed to him alone. He was also frustrated by it because it prevented him from making a bold move.

"I like taking care of you," he confessed.

"I know you do."

* * *

They did indeed visit Abigail around lunch the next day. Both had free time and had spent their morning in the kitchen, preparing a picnic of a sort to share with the younger Omega. Will had insisted upon doing most of the work since Hannibal had cooked all day the day before. It gave him some time to watch Will and how he handled himself in the kitchen when he alone was in control.

Will knew how to cook and could even create decent meals himself, he simply didn't have the time to, nor did he care about his own well being to feed himself as often as he should. Hannibal was going to fix that.

Abigail beamed the moment she saw them, and wrapped her arms around them both immediately, pulling them into a group hug that none of them attempted to stop. "I'm so glad you're here. It's so boring without you."

While Hannibal set the table, Abigail posed a question to the both of them. "When are your birthdays? I realized you knew mine but I don't know yours."

Will looked to Hannibal first, equally curious.

He decided to humor them. "I was born February 16th while dear Will here, was born on Valentine's Day."

If it wasn't obvious already, Hannibal liked that he and Will nearly shared a birthday. Hannibal was born on the 50th anniversary of Lithuania's Independence, and Will was born on the day of lovers. Such interesting pieces of information to consider.

"They're coming right up! I feel bad that I can't get you anything."

"We don't need you to get us anything. We like your company well enough," Will assured her.

"Indeed," agreed Hannibal. "We don't require gifts in exchanging for visitation."

"I know, but people often like doing nice things for those they care for," she said, a small smile gracing her delicate features. And the admission had certainly touched Will who looked to be withholding the urge to embrace the girl.

Hannibal was simply pleased that all of his careful planning was bearing such glorious fruit.

* * *

Hannibal wouldn't say he was in therapy since Bedelia was retired officially. He did like having conversations with her though, and she always had interesting insight and an ability to understand him a lot better than almost anyone.

Such as being aware that the person she spoke to weekly, was not the true face of Hannibal Lecter. It was just one of the many he wore. A 'well-tailored person suit' as she had described it. She knew there was a darker nature inside of Hannibal that was very dangerous. More so than the common Alpha. She did not want to see any more of it than the scant glimpses she'd gotten though, which was why she wasn't as interesting as Will was.

Bedelia too had a high capacity for violence but she was reluctant to embrace the truth. It was a shame.

Still, he now had Will to look forward to. Will to speak with and tease and watch as he bloomed into a fascinating and deadly weapon forged by both himself and Hannibal.

One day there would come a time where Will would take a life for no reason other than the fact that he wanted to. Hannibal couldn't wait to see it come. But a few things had to happen first, for Will to truly come to understand him. Will needed to climb the rest of Hannibal's impregnable walls and see through the veil in order to get the whole picture.

And he had to be so dedicated to Hannibal that the moment he realized the truth, he wouldn't flee in fright. The same with Abigail. She had an inkling to Hannibal's true nature, even if she didn't want to acknowledge it just yet. But she had begun to care just as much as Will, and the both of them were getting closer and closer to Hannibal's intricately carved future.

Just a few more incidences and everything would be as it should be.

"You honestly believe that Will Graham is the one you wish to spend the rest of your life with?" Bedelia asked, fascination shining in her eyes even as her face remained neutral. Understandable as she had gotten to watch a monster fall in love and see how it affected him as the time passed.

"I would have no other but Will."

"But does he find nourishment at the very sight of you?" was Bedelia's barbed inquiry.

Maybe not yet, but with his steadfast dedication, Hannibal was certain that he could wrangle such a reaction from Will some time in the near future. He had faith in his own ability after all. Hannibal would do anything to be Will Graham's chosen Alpha.

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Hannigram fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHECK OUT MY MANY OTHER HANNIGRAM FICS! ^-^


	13. Avoir une faim de loup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will thinks. Will talks. Will flirts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Avoir une faim de loup - French. Literal meaning, "to be as hungry as a wolf'". Meaning you're starving.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**

* * *

Ever since coming to the realization that Hannibal Lecter was the Chesapeake Ripper, Will had come to many realizations in a very short amount of time.

Hannibal had never been uninterested in him. In fact, as a killer who was considered the most dangerous in the FBI's history, Hannibal was difficult to understand. And that was a double edged sword because understanding helped people to not feel alone. Hannibal viewed himself as above the common people, but not because he was an Alpha. It was because he had self-control that he saw the rest of the world lacked. It was lonely at the top being the only person to fit his exacting standards.

And then Will came along, defying his Secondary Gender at every turn as well as having the ability to understand Hannibal's motives as a killer. There was no way he hadn't been interested, but Hannibal's self-control was so fine that he had made certain that it only came across professionally for some time and then merely friendly afterward.

It made sense now. Why would a man waste an extra two hours of his life every Tuesday, to listen to man he didn't finding interesting, talk? It didn't always have to do with the FBI or cases he was stuck with either. Sometimes Will just went because he liked talking to Hannibal and didn't feel pressured into it.

Hannibal was receiving no payment. He'd offered Will to be his official patient, and in doing so, would have made it so he wouldn't have to share personal information with Jack. But without that crutch, he probably couldn't come up with a reason to not keep Jack updated on Will's well being and thought process. He'd wanted exclusive access to Will's mind and hadn't gotten his way. But he hadn't denied Will's preferred action because he still wanted to be near Will in any way he could be.

Then Hannibal went about fostering a deeper relationship between them and Abigail, and he invited her over for dinner and Christmas and celebrated her birthday. They visited her together and shared stories. And he'd been there with reassurances and kind words as he tried to help her move past her traumas.

Hannibal had found something he wanted and had been working tirelessly to get it all together.

He liked Will very much. The lingering touches and the 'dear Wills' seemed to stand out more often now. He'd seen Hannibal and Alana interact. Alana always initiated contact between them while Hannibal mostly smiled at her. Hannibal was more tactile with Will, touching his shoulders, arms, and even his back sometimes. He also invited Will over a lot more. And he posed more comments and questions over Will's health than he did Alana whenever they were around each other.

Not once during the time they'd gotten to know each other, had Hannibal truly been subtle about his interest in Will. Will had simply been blinded by the fact that he'd scented no sexual interest like he usually did with everyone. Sexual come ons and arousal were what he'd been using to judge someone's interest his whole life. And Hannibal had played to that so he'd get what he wanted.

He wanted a future with Will and Abigail. Will didn't know to what extent his mind was going to, but he'd spent a lot of time getting them to accept their violent natures, and trying to help them learn how to conquer them. And he was always pleased with progress.

A Murder Family perhaps? Did he want to turn Abigail into a murderer?

What about her made Hannibal think of her worthy to be their daughter? Because that was what Hannibal was aiming for. A child. He'd mentioned fatherhood enough times already.

Perhaps she was more like them both than Will had been willing to believe. And perhaps she  _did_  have a hand in her father's actions. Maybe Hannibal knew about it. It was entirely possible for her to be the bait, but no matter what, it was still self-defense. A child either helped her father find replacements for herself, or died a horrible death. Yet Jack would gladly blame her, and since she was eighteen now, she had no one and nothing to protect her from the FBI.

No one but Hannibal and Will. And Alana by extension, but in the familial sense, only them. Hannibal had probably already planned for her to go to university and get a degree. The man liked taking care of those he deemed worthy of his affection, and so far, only few people fit that category.

And no, his high society acquaintances didn't count. Now that Will knew what he knew, he could see that a lot of it was simply for amusement. Hannibal had a cover of sorts, and he played the part very well. He also enjoyed toying with people and watching how they responded to the strange European Alpha's actions. Like that damn painting in his dining room that should definitely  _not_  be in a dining room.

The one thing that was not readily prevalent, was the use for the organs? And where were they going? It wasn't like Hannibal needed more money.

In the Ripper/Silvestri mix up, they'd uncovered many bodies. Most from the Ripper. The Ripper had taken all kinds of organs, and they'd all assumed Black Market because the organs had been taken with great, but expedient care. Having them intact was very important to the Ripper.

He thought back to all the suggestions and how none of them had fit. How Team Sassy Science had quipped and questioned while Will sat back and thought of Hannibal and his dinner party that he'd invited Will to that Will was wondering if he should attend or not.

_'Maybe the Ripper's making sausage.'_

He blinked, mind finally locking all the puzzle pieces into place. Every organ the Ripper took, could be cooked and disguised pretty easily if the chef was good enough. And Hannibal was a very good chef. And the bodies turned up during the week leading up to Hannibal's big dinner party.

Hannibal was killing people and then feeding them to other people. And he enjoyed it too.

God, he made cannibal puns all the time! Suddenly his weird sense of humor made perfect sense!

_'Nothing here is vegetarian.'_  That sly fucker!

Will couldn't stop himself from laughing near hysterically once everything finally came together. He wasn't even angry about being fed people without his consent. They'd tasted good and there was a time in their history when consuming your enemies was considered the only proper way to dispose of their bodies. And sometimes people were sacrificed for the good of the many. It was only with the introduction of certain religions that people began to question the practices of eating other people.

Obviously Hannibal didn't give his victims the title of 'enemy' but the concept was the same in a way.

How many cannibalistic serial killers was Will going to meet in his lifetime?

Another realization came to mind, and he snorted into his whiskey.

Hannibal the Cannibal. If Hannibal was ever found out, that was going to be his new moniker.

Will kind of wanted it to happen just to see Hannibal's face at the indecency of the name being bestowed upon him! He'd deserve it for being such a prick.

* * *

"Are you okay?"

Technically Will was supposed to be complaining about how annoying this week's new killer was, but he could see the tension in Hannibal's body and the obvious annoyance he was experiencing. The man was attempting to hide it, but whatever had bothered him was enough to thoroughly piss him off enough for it to slip past his mask.

Hannibal sighed, standing from his chair and heading for the cabinet holding his office stash of liquor. "My patient, the one I have mentioned to you before, has taken further steps to integrate himself into my life. Going so far as to follow me to the opera. And unfortunately, his new friend also seems interested in me as well."

"A referral is only a few signatures away," Will reminded him, feeling annoyed on his behalf.

"His interest is not sexual as of yet, but he seemingly has a type he's drawn to, as his friend is very much like I am. Not an exact replica and certainly not as controlled, but we seem to be cut from similar cloth."

Will blinked and peered at Hannibal from across the room. The strange displeasure in Hannibal's tone made him stop and think. The patient liked men like Hannibal and had gotten a friend almost like him. Did that mean high class and foreign, or another serial killer? Either way, Hannibal was not happy with the current events of his life.

"Even if I refer him to another psychiatrist, his interest in me is new. He did not cling to the others this way, and as he knows where I prefer to frequent and even my numbers and where I live, it is becoming increasingly obvious that referring him to another psychiatrist will do nothing in the long run."

Will accepted the offered wine. It was pink and a rather lovely shade too. Too nice for Will certainly. But Hannibal had no issue with sharing his expensive tastes, especially with Will, he'd learned. He liked lavishing Will with the finest he had at his disposal. It was all so glaringly obvious now!

"Restraining orders are a thing too, might I add."

The very thought seemed to offend Hannibal more than anything.

"I'm just saying, getting one would send a message that you want him far away from you. Especially if you feel uncomfortable with telling him off. Which honestly baffles me as you don't care as much about people's feelings as you let on."

Hannibal's neck snapped around so the man could stare at Will in obvious amazement. And maybe slight worry for his self-control.

He was almost offended at how shocked Hannibal was. "I  _do_  pay attention to you, you know. You care about control and rudeness, but you don't honestly give a damn about the feelings of people you don't know or don't like. And I know this very well because you're just like me in that regard. We're basically two sides of the same coin."

Will did not miss how Hannibal turned away a bit, and his cheek stretched to accommodate the grin he was attempting to hide. He liked it when Will drew comparisons between them. Of fucking course he would. He was practically smitten.

Knowing he had that kind of affect on Hannibal was empowering and made Will want to do and say things of all sorts just to get a reaction out of the Alpha.

"Tell me about your case, Will. These sessions are supposed to be about you."

"We're just friends having conversation, Hannibal," Will teased with a smirk. "And such a relationship is a two-way street."

Hannibal seemed to also really like the implications behind Will's words. Will liked  _making_  those implications.

God, he was flirting with a man whom he knew to be a mass murderer. Jack would have an aneurysm if he knew. But he would never know so long as Will could help it. The first Alpha he'd ever liked, and probably his first ever friend, wasn't going to be leaving him any time soon.

Will would never survive the separation. He was certain Hannibal wouldn't either.

They were basically conjoined now.

* * *

Alana Bloom was in his house. She'd visited a few times before. Had watched his dogs for him too. He considered her a distant friend, though not someone he went out of his way to talk to. He may have even fancied her the first year they'd gotten to know one another, but that had died off pretty quickly.

She was too finicky about everything and everyone.

Still, she tried her best to be a decent person and that was why Will gave her the benefit of the doubt most of the time.

And yet she was in his house, and sharing his whiskey, and petting his dogs. And the entire scene was very domestic, and yet he was not lulled by it. It seemed wrong in a sense.

He wanted Hannibal in his house, not Alana. She was the wrong Alpha and the protective scent surrounding her wasn't the kind he'd wanted aimed at him.

"You've been doing a lot better, Will," she told him. "I don't think I've ever seen you this healthy. You're practically glowing."

Honestly… it was Hannibal. Having him around to constantly worry about Will's well being, and to constantly alleviate his issues with the right words every damn time, had been a big help. Will hadn't felt haunted since visiting the Hobbs Cabin.

"I do feel much better these days."

It had all been there. He'd been too busy focusing on thoughts of Hannibal to pick up on anything until it was too late. Alana had leaned into his space and planted a very intense kiss on him out of what felt like nowhere to Will. She hadn't returned his interest that first year, and but now she did?

Because she considered him stable enough for her now?

Will wouldn't date Alana for the same reasons he didn't want her as his psychiatrist.

And the kiss had felt entirely too wrong. It wasn't what he wanted out of a mutual exchange, and it felt like she was trying to dominate him too much, instead of coming at it from an equal standpoint and inviting him to play.

He pushed her away. Her interest was sudden, unexpected, and certainly unwanted.

Will wanted Hannibal instead.

* * *

"Alana Bloom kissed me," Will said instead of greeting the Alpha whose night he'd just barged in on. "And I did not ask for it nor want it and yet it happened anyway, in my living room."

Hannibal blinked as Will threw his coat down, and couldn't seem to decide where to look. The coat, Will, or the snow Will was tracking in from his boots. But his eyes spoke of his annoyance. "Well then… come in."

He almost felt bad, but Hannibal had given him a key for a reason. If he needed Hannibal or  _'a place for stability'_  he could come over whenever he wanted. And he had most certainly wanted to bitch to Hannibal about his issues because they had piled up out of nowhere! Things were going great and now they weren't!

It hadn't occurred to him that Hannibal would have a guest. The scent of scorned Alpha in the dining room and the place settings at the table let him know that he intruded upon something. "Am I ruining your evening, Hannibal?"

"An acquaintance of mine actually had to leave for an emergency, so no, you aren't. In fact I much prefer your presence than his anyway. And this benefits you because there is still dessert and I know you'll actually appreciate it for what it is and the effort I put into it." Hannibal seemed pleased by the turn of events.

Judging by how honest he was, Hannibal wasn't attempting to make Will feel better for being rude. He genuinely liked Will's company far more than whoever had been with him. Will was pleased by that fact.

"So what lead to Alana surprising you with a kiss?" Hannibal asked he lead Will into the kitchen. The theater in which Hannibal held his most extravagant plays. "And why did you feel the need to drive an hour in the snow to tell me about it?"

Will could hear just the slight tone of jealousy and found himself amazed. Months ago, he'd been pissed off over Hannibal and Alana talking comfortably in the Hobbs residence, and now here he was in Hannibal's kitchen, marveling over Hannibal's jealousy over something between he and Alana.

Time could really change things.

"I'm frustrated about it and needed someone to bitch to who wouldn't think I'm overreacting. I was interested in her around like seven years ago. I wasn't subtle about it but I didn't come out and say anything. And she had taken no time at all to tell me I was too unstable for relationships. And that was that. And now she thinks I'm ' _glowing_ ' and stable enough for her and wants me all of a sudden when she's spent half a year flirting with you whenever you come near her."

He had to add that in because he was a bit bitter over it. She did flirt with Hannibal a lot. Enough for Will to want to avoid being near them when it happened. And at least he understood why it annoyed him now. But still! She threw herself at Will while flirting with Hannibal for the past few months!

Will was also curious to see Hannibal's reaction to the minute accusation in his words.

"There is nothing between Alana and I except good friendship. There were rumors while I mentored her but I never perpetuated them and she has always been this way. She may claim that you and I both flirt to get what we want, but she does it far more than either of us put together."

Alana told Hannibal that Will flirted to get what he wanted? Where the fuck did she get that idea? That would make people think Will  _wanted_  their attention when it was quite literally the exact opposite of that! How had Alana managed to become a damn psychiatrist?

"I  _don't_  flirt with people," Will insisted.

Hannibal, who was busy ladling some liquid onto a plate, looked up at Will from under his lashes, an amused tilt to his lips. He then handed the plate over.

"I don't!" Will insisted. "I flirt with you but it's because  _you_  flirt with  _me_  and I'm feeling playful, but I don't flirt with other people. I don't  _like_  other people."

"I know this, dear Will." He looked so damn pleased!

"As a side note, while I would like to continue talking about your problem with Alana, I must divert the topic of conversation for a moment, to my guest just now. He is the friend of my patient who also wants to be my friend."

Will's dislike skyrocketed within seconds.

Hannibal folded one of his hand towels in a sort of fidgety motion, obviously unsure of whether to not to continue. Will didn't know if it was real of faked, but he found himself not caring.

"His name is Tobias Budge and he owns a string shop in downtown Baltimore. He's been telling my patient worrying things, that had him coming to me in a panic yesterday. Things such as wishing to cut open a man's throat to play him like a cello."

Fuck. Strings, serenades, and cellos.

The killer had been serenading Hannibal the whole time. Either because he knew who Hannibal was, which wasn't likely but he wouldn't rule it out, or because he was interested in Hannibal. From what Will learned, the victim had been an atrocious member of the orchestra and Hannibal lived for perfection in all things. Maybe Budge thought Hannibal would appreciate his efforts.

"I tell you this in hopes of you catching your killer soon so we may all put this behind us. He made many suggestive comments during our meal and I was quite uncomfortable. I do not like him."

And that was why he'd left all of a sudden. Hannibal probably told him off, Budge probably didn't like it, but with Will's sudden appearance, he probably wasn't sure he could handle two on one, and fled.

"I'll get a police escort to check out the shop tomorrow. You have the address?"

Hannibal smiled. "Of course, dear Will."

How Will had gone this long thinking Hannibal wasn't interested was a mystery.

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Hannigram fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHECK OUT MY MANY OTHER HANNIGRAM FICS! ^-^


	14. Passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal has a difficult times, but then things get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Passer un mauvais quart d'heure - French. Literally means, "to have a bad quarter of an hour". Used to say your going through a rough time(that's usually a very short period).

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**

* * *

Rarely has Hannibal been devastated. Once in his childhood over the death of his sister, and then a few times as a teenager from losses of control that resulted in terrible situations for his aunt to work her way through. But never in his adult life had he been  _genuinely devastated_  over something.

And yet the moment Tobias Budge barged into his session with Franklyn, smelling of Will Graham and bleeding from the right ear, he could feel it. That deep well inside of him practically erupted with the four of the five stages of grief within a second. There was no need for bargaining in this instance.

At first he wanted it to be untrue. "I just killed two men," kind of ruined that. And not only did Tobias smell of Will, but his right cuff was stained brown with blood. Will's blood. The side of his face was bleeding. Will hadn't gone down without a fight. Budge had used his right hand, gotten Will in a hold of some sort, and Will had fought back as best as he could when caught unawares.

And then there was the heat from the raging anger that just appeared. Will had been  _his_. Some unworthy Alpha had taken away what he had no right to. His Will's brilliant life had been snuffed out by some disgusting pig who wasn't even worthy to grace Hannibal's table. How dare he think he had the right to put his hands anywhere  _near_  Will Graham.

Then came the hollow feeling. Hannibal had already been hollow for many years before meeting Will, but Will had been slowly filling up that damned longing for companionship. Hannibal had chosen whom he was to spend the rest of his life with! And it was like anything Hannibal came to truly care about in life, was taken away so cruelly by the world. He loved Mischa, she was killed. He loved will, he was killed.

It was a good thing he'd never allowed himself to care more about Murasaki than he did, otherwise she'd be dead too.

Was this some kind of sign that he was supposed to be alone? It was a rather terrible way to drive the point home he'd admit.

How would he tell Abigail? She had lost everything too and while she certainly liked Hannibal, she connected to Will better overall. And now he was gone and it would just be her and Hannibal.

Franklyn was making promises that he wouldn't be able to keep, and Hannibal was doing careful breathing exercises. Will was dead, and there was no way to fix that. Nothing he could do. But he could honor his dear Will's memory and absolutely destroy the one who'd snuffed out his brilliant light.

Snapping Franklyn's neck was the cherry on top of the ice cream. He'd been on Hannibal's nerves and now he never had to deal with him again. And it was nice to relieve some of his frustrations on another who didn't deserve it. Simply because he could.

" _I_  wanted to do that," Tobias sneered, throwing aside his suit coat. His scent spiked instantly in challenge and Hannibal responded with a guttural growl.

"I saved you the trouble."  _You're next,_  went unsaid.

Tobias came at him with a piano wire. Pathetic. Hannibal knew not only many forms of martial arts, but also how to use many weapons. And yet this inferior Alpha couldn't even kill with his bare hands. He needed an actual weapon to deal any damage. He was too afraid to get in close. He knew very well who Hannibal was and while smart, it also lost him whatever modicum of respect Hannibal still had for a fellow killer of class, even if it wasn't very high itself.

He allowed himself to be stabbed by his own letter opener, if only to further the idea that he was the victim. He shouldn't come out completely injury free, otherwise it would look suspicious, even to Jack Crawford, who was blind to manipulation when it came from anyone who was working for him.

The letter opener had been purchased because it was supposed to be a hidden weapon. Most would look at it and see a wealthy man's arrogance in purchasing a golden handled letter opener. It was the size of a modern ninjato and could work just as well as the sword would too. He never thought it would be used against him, but if needs must. And he always kept the scalpel right next to it just in case, which ended up being useful in this instance.

Cutting Tobia across the face had been satisfying. Taking a kick to the chest hadn't been. But Hannibal was resilient, and capable of thinking quickly even in dire times.

Snapping Tobias' arm with the aid of a ladder had been delightful. Hannibal feel the break itself and wished this didn't have to be done in his office. Wished he had more time to make the other pay for what he'd done to Will. For what he'd taken from Hannibal with his actions. But the FBI would no doubt have to be involved and he needed it to be over as quickly as possible.

That didn't mean no pain however.

With his dominant arm useless, Tobias was practically open far for Hannibal to throat punch, causing blunt force trauma to his esophagus and causing him to choke from the sudden pain. It also caused the flesh to swell in response, making it difficult to breathe, which was just fine in Hannibal's opinion.

A brief moment to consider letting other flop around as he tried to breathe, passed. But Hannibal decided against it. Tobias knew too much. He had to die and there was no time to properly torture him either, without implicating himself.

Such a shame.

Bludgeoning the man to death with a copper statue of a stag had to be the greatest feeling Hannibal had felt that day. Following right behind it was the sadness over losing Will. The entire reason this had to happen in the first place.

For just a second, a single drop of salt water slipped from his right tear duct. He didn't move to wipe it away.

* * *

The FBI were cleaning up the crime scene while Hannibal sat in his chair, ignoring the offers to tend to his wounds, citing grief as his reason. And he  _was_  grieving though he tried not to show it. It was difficult, losing someone you loved. Hannibal never wanted to feel like this again.

Abigail was going to regress. Everything was going to be utterly terrible from now on. And he wasn't sure what he should do.

When Jack Crawford walked through the door, dressed in his favorite trench-coat and looking surly, Hannibal wanted to groan. Of all the people he didn't want to deal with, Jack was at the very top of the list. Not right now. Not while Hannibal was struggling to plan his and Abigail's futures without Will.

Hannibal looked away, deciding that finally he wanted to tend to his leg, and reached for the gauze on the desk.

Seconds later, an intense wave of Will Graham's scent practically struck him in the face and his head snapped up. He was there, standing on the other side of the desk. His neck was bleeding a bit, and blood had dried all over his right ear, but he was alive. Gloriously alive and looking just as worried as Hannibal felt.

Hannibal wanted to do many things in that moment. Embracing Will was at the top of the list. Kissing him was right below it. And his body interrupted such thoughts to weigh in by telling him that claiming Will Graham right there would also be a good idea.

Will saved him from having to decide, and the Omega rounded the desk, got down on one knee, and reached for Hannibal's face. One of his hands was wrapped in gauze of its own. He was staring up at Hannibal and his blue eyes were glistening with unshed tears. He looked relieved and happy to see Hannibal.

"I thought you were dead," Hannibal confessed, unable to tear his own eyes away. Will was practically holding him captive.

"I almost was. I'm glad you're okay, Hannibal."

The near rapturous moment was ruined by Jack, who couldn't wait five minutes for Will and Hannibal to reunite before butting in. Hannibal wanted to serve him alongside a nice, homemade duck sauce.

He gave his statement. The story rehearsed many times before the FBI had even arrived. Will's hands stayed exactly where they were and he made no move to remove them. There was something in the other's eyes that made Hannibal feel seen and adored. And he wondered if he was hallucinating it. If maybe his relief over Will being alive and well still, was playing tricks on him.

There was no imagining Will offering to take him home in his Bentley, and Hannibal accepting that offer. And there was no imagining how Will had held his hand during the entire car ride.

* * *

"So it seems that  _I'm_  taking care of you tonight," Will said when they reached Hannibal's home. Soon to be  _their_  home if Hannibal had his way.

Hannibal was elated at the idea of being taken care of by the man he loved. Yes, loved. Hannibal was in love with Will Graham and all the little pieces of his personality that made him so different from everyone else. From how he twitched when aggravated, to how he bit his lips when he was thinking, and even the times when he was hungry and would wipe his mouth randomly out of self-comfort.

And he liked it when Will got protective and took control when it was necessary. He rarely did it, but it was nice all the same.

"May I use your kitchen?"

"What's mine is yours," Hannibal said with all honesty. He'd give Will the world if the man so desired it from Hannibal.

While Will puttered around, Hannibal took the chance to shower so that he could properly tend to his own wound. And also, daringly take himself in hand to work off the built up energy from seeing and scenting Will once again. It had taken less than a minute to bring himself to completion and he had to scrub extra hard at every part of his body so that the scent wouldn't linger.

He couldn't let Will find out just yet. He'd taken a chance by masturbating with him right downstairs, but he wasn't going any further than that.

Tobias hadn't stabbed him anywhere near the femoral artery, meaning it would be nowhere near life-threatening. It would require few stitches and his body, being that of an Alpha, had the advantage of a speedy regeneration factor. He'd be well within a week and a half at the most.

When he finally deemed himself fixed up enough to go back downstairs, he finally realized that his house was very warm in light of the chill outside, and it smelled very good. He knew Will could cook basic things, but usually with already prepared ingredients. Nothing in Hannibal's kitchen was canned though.

He was cautious while traversing the stairs and took his time. He didn't need to rush as it certainly wouldn't make the food finish any time soon.

What he found was Will running strips of homemade dough through his stainless steel pasta machine. Even strips were cut as he moved the crank quickly and efficiently. Bubbling on the stove-top was a cast iron skillet filled with chopped tomatoes, onions, garlic, and peppers. He could smell the seasonings one by one, and smiled, liking this new piece of information.

Hannibal  _never_  purchased store-bought pasta. It was nice to know Will could make his own.

"Basic comfort food," Will said. "I would have made garlic bread but bread takes forever to make and you don't have any loaves to use.

"I'm certain the pasta will be fine as it is, Will. Thank you. Do you need my help with anything?"

"No, you're going to sit and rest."

He did just that, after acquiring a cup of tea that Will had also been brewing on the side for him. He liked watching Will work. A shame he didn't cook all the time. They could compare recipes.

"So…" Will began as they waited for the pasta to cook, "when are we going to discuss your desire to Mate me?"

The teacup froze against Hannibal's lips and he looked up in alarm. Will was watching him with a knowing gaze. Hannibal hadn't imagined it back at the office. He'd known something. But for how long had he known?

"I suppose now would be a good time," he said genially.

Will nodded, setting aside the hand towel he'd been using. "And were you planning on making your desires more obvious any time soon or just making me wait and wait?"

"The latter," he reluctantly admitted. "I wanted for you to like me, so I knew I couldn't do what other Alphas do when they meet you. And you had shown no interest in me, so I knew that I had to be interesting in order to get you to want me in return."

Honesty. Hannibal always maintained relative honesty with everyone. This time he was being as blunt as he could be with his intentions. Because Will had asked, and he knew, and there was no point in lying. Not when Will didn't seem angry.

"I only realized last week, so it's not like I've been letting you flirt with me on a whim. I simply thought you were this way with everyone you liked. And then it hit me and I felt rather foolish for not picking it up sooner. You  _like_  me."

"I do."

Will shook his head. "No, no. I mean you are borderline obsessed with me. Maybe even in love me."

He felt like his breath was caught in his chest. This was the moment. Will was looking at him, expecting an answer to his observations. Hannibal wet his lips before saying, "There's no maybe about it, dear Will."

The slow dilation of Will's eyes let him know that his admission was very much appreciated. And Will's full body sigh was enough to relax Hannibal as well. "Thank God. I hoped I wasn't fishing around blindly for what I'd been hoping for."

He slipped around the counter and padded on over to Hannibal. It took only a second to realize he had removed his shoes and was only wearing his socks for protection. A good thing the temperature had been turned up.

"I found myself liking you a lot more than I expected I would. And only recently have I thought of you romantically. Ever since realizing what you were doing. And I'm not even angry about it. Kind of touched really. That  _you_ , would do all this just to be with  _me_."

A hand, Hannibal's hand no less, reached out to caress Will's face as he knelt before Hannibal's chair. "You are very much worth it, Will."

"Well you succeeded. Congratulations, Hannibal. I'm thoroughly and irrevocably obsessed with you. I may even love you in return." He was smiling, eyes bluer than they had ever appeared.

"' _May_ '?" Hannibal inquired with a twist of the lips.

Will leaned forward to give him a small peck. Not even a true taste really, but it made him tingle all over and he felt lightheaded just from that little bit of contact. "There's no  _may_  about it," Will murmured against Hannibal's mouth.

A love confession and a kiss. Genuine reciprocity. If Hannibal had wings he would be soaring at present. It was what he'd been wanting so much. And the plan had moved up several steps in the course of a single hour it seemed.

Will pulled away, a teasing smile on his face. He then patted Hannibal's knees and stood so he could go and check on the food. "I usually liked to make a meat sauce with my pasta, but I don't know if cooking human is the same as cooking cow and I'd rather not fuck it up."

Hannibal's train of thought derailed instantly and Will huffed a laugh as he moved to check over the sauce.

Would wonders never cease? How did he find out? And how was he so blasé about it?

If the light and warm feeling spreading all the way to his toes was love, then Hannibal wanted it to never end.

* * *

Will had stayed the night. In the guest bedroom of course, but he was there. He'd confessed his feelings and what he knew to be the truth. There had been more honesty in that kitchen then there ever had been before. Hannibal was still on cloud nine and it was literally a week later.

He also couldn't help but brag about the new turn of events, at least  _some_  details, to Bedelia, who had doubted that his careful planning would pay off. Hannibal always got what he wanted, and things were going even better than before now that Will was in the know about many things. And his easy acceptance of Hannibal made him certain he would accept Abigail's actions with Nicholas Boyle easily as well.

Life was just so much better now. And their next visit to Abigail would be informative, he was certain.

* * *

When he next saw Will, at their scheduled session, Will surprised him with a quick kiss in greeting and a fond smile.

"So how's your day been?" the man asked as he sank into his preferred therapy chair.

"Surprisingly good thus far. And it's even better now that I can see your beautiful face."

"You've been holding that in for a while, haven't you?"

"I simply wish to shower you in compliments, dear Will. You deserve them all."

The flush get received for his efforts was appreciated. Hannibal was now even closer to replicating it in 2D.

"You're such a sap. You're lucky I like that about you."

"And what else do you like about me, good Will?"

A shrug. "A little of this; a little of that."

What a naughty boy, Hannibal had wooed for himself. "Perhaps you'd allow me to enumerate the never-ending list of things I like about you instead?"

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Dr. Lecter. Time is an issue."

With no hesitation, Hannibal fell to his knees before Will, gripped his hands, and proceeded to explain his adoration in soft and smooth tones that had Will flushing to the tips of his ears. He would take all the time in the world if it was necessary.

Hannibal loved it when he was right.

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Hannigram fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHECK OUT MY MANY OTHER HANNIGRAM FICS! ^-^


	15. Š'envoyer en l'air!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All these emotions building up finally get their payoff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Š'envoyer en l'air! - French. Literally means, 'to throw oneself into the air' but is used essentially to say, 'getting laid/had sex/did the do'.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**

* * *

When Abigail laid eyes upon them next, something in her face shifted, and the smile she aimed their way was even brighter than any of her former smiles. "You're both finally together?"

God, even Abigail had been aware of it. He felt stupid for only getting it recently. He wondered how many other people had gotten it before him.

Hannibal had taken the question happily and smiled the brightest smile he could manage at the young girl. "It was a very sudden change in our relationship and yet, if I may be truthful with the two of you, nothing seems to have changed all that much."

That was very true. Will wondered how much of a couple they'd already been acting like  _before_  he'd gotten the damn clue. He wondered how many people had assumed they were together already. And he wondered if the nurses always giving them knowing looks, had to do with them assuming Will was Hannibal's Omega.

Surprisingly, that thought didn't annoy him because in turn, it also meant they thought Hannibal was Will's. And Will was possessive even if he didn't let his urges control him every minute of every day. He was better than that and he didn't like appearing like a maniac to everyone. More than he already did at least.

"That's good," Abigail said, sounding honest. "One thing I think I've gotten to understand pretty well with all the fanfic I've read, is that your significant other should always be your friend first and foremost. So it's not shocking that things don't seem all that different now."

From someone who had never been in love before, she was very insightful and understanding. She would do well in the psychiatric field.

"We came to see you," Hannibal told her, "but also to talk about something Will needs to learn from us now. It wouldn't do for this to come out at some later point in time."

He blinked. "I already know she helped her father."

Both Hannibal and Abigail looked at one another, neither seeming completely shocked by admission, though Abigail did tense a little.

"I don't blame you," he added a moment later. She too was a victim and it was either them or her. Nothing she could have really done about it all. And he wasn't going to make her feel bad for it, unlike Jack.

"While that is good to know, it extends beyond that," Hannibal said, sending Abigail and expectant, look, that had her taking a deep breath in response.

"We killed and buried Nick Boyle."

Was it bad that the very first thing that came to his mind upon hearing the revelation, was,  _I wanted to do that_? He'd created elaborate, mental crime scenes where Boyle had been the centerpiece, and now he'd never get a chance to personally act any of them out.

"He attacked me. He got in the house somehow, and then he chased me, and I had one of my dad's old hunting knives and I stabbed him when he shoved me into the wall," she said, looking pained at the admission. "Hannibal had to help me so the FBI wouldn't blame me for everything."

"You let yourself get stabbed just to sell a fake story?" Will asked, inwardly impressed at the dedication. And as he thought about the new points to the story, it actually made sense. Hannibal was the Ripper. He would know how to dispose of the body just fine.

"You- you're not mad about it?" Abigail asked, looking completely baffled. She was fiddling with her scarf and looked ready to bolt at any second.

"Not really. I wanted to kill himself myself, so I guess this saves me from having to find out through trial and error, how to dispose of a body."

Neither seemed to question his own admission, meaning they probably expected the darker side of his nature to be like that. Hannibal was understandable, but Abigail's own acceptance was a bit of a shock actually.

"I have a confession of my own," Hannibal began, also looking to Will. It meant that Abigail already knew and this was for Will's benefit alone. "I'm the one who called the Hobbs residence to warn him. I was curious about what would happen, so I decided to make a brief call and let the events unfold around me. I hadn't anticipated either of you to be so interesting however."

Abigail pursed her lips, but said nothing. She was looking to Will; waiting for a response.

As he thought back to it, the timing had been sudden. The Copycat had known enough details about what was going on to warn the Shrike on time. And Hannibal had been given such details by Jack himself. And he'd been in the state already, invited by Jack himself. It all fell into place for the first time.

Hannibal wasn't only the Ripper, he was the Copycat. God, how many other kills did he have under his belt? And if Cassie Boyle had been his victim, it was strange how he insisted that Marissa Schurr was Nicholas Boyle's victim immediately. As if trying to pass off the blame as quickly as he could.

But Boyle's DNA had been found in Marissa's mouth.

And he had been bleeding thanks to the lovely rock to the face that girl had sent his way. Hannibal must have collected the blood from wherever it was. Hannibal had murdered Marissa as well. Nick Boyle had been, for the most part, an innocent.

Yet knowing this did not diminish his utter loathing for the young Alpha because he'd come onto Abigail's private property and harassed her and her friend. All because Freddie Lounds had sunken her claws into him, while simultaneously trying to kiss up to Abigail for a story she thought would get her somewhere better in life.

He was protective of her even more than he had been then. He didn't care that Boyle was basically an innocent. Though really, what innocent breaks into someone's house and chases them around and then shoves them into walls?

"I find myself… not caring."

Maybe his empathy was broken or something. Usually this would have him feeling ill, right?

Both Hannibal and Abigail sent him mirrored looks of relief, and he was struck by how similar the two were despite looking nothing alike. Abigail had picked up on a lot of Hannibal's mannerisms it seemed.

"I'm so relieved! Hannibal said you'd understand and still want us, but I was worried."

He reached out and took her hands between his own. His smile was immeasurably fond as he said, "Of course I'd still want you. It'd be stupid if I didn't."

* * *

While all of Will's personal issues seemed to have finally cleared up and life was looking a lot better as of late, other things were still going on. Serial killers who were nowhere near as talented as Hannibal were trying to make names for themselves, the Ripper was still at large and Jack wanted to blame everything on him, and Will was still getting harassed by people even while he walked around in one of Hannibal's scarves that the Alpha had been nice enough to scent mark so people would know to stay the fuck away from Will's personal space.

Sure, he smelled good. Sure, he was physically appealing. That didn't mean he wanted people's attention. Spent his entire life trying to appear boring and it barely ever worked. Hannibal certainly hadn't been fooled for a second.

Team Sassy Science seemed to pick up on the change to Will's wardrobe easily and all seemed for it. Especially Beverly, who had met Hannibal before, talked to him, and seemed to get along with him quite well. She'd winked the moment Will had walked into their lab, smelling of not only himself, but also Hannibal. And since the scarf wasn't something Will would ever purchase for himself it was obvious where he had gotten it from.

"Finally! You seemed so lonely and I wanted to do something but you didn't seem like you wanted help," she told him the moment was got comfortable. As comfortable as one could be in a room where dead bodies were being dissected.

For a Beta, she was very observant. He couldn't deny what she'd said because she was correct. "My complex bundle of neurosis and lacking social skills make me a very difficult person to deal with in general. Add on the Omega bit and only being wanted for my body, and it's hard to find someone that wants you for you and not as a toy to fulfill their alarmingly sexist and objectifying desires with," he admitted with a shrug.

The team gaped at him and he felt kind of bad for unloading all that on them, but it was important to understand. They were Betas and didn't have to deal with these kind of things as much. On the flip-side, no one was fighting over Mating a Beta. Kind of sad that they were pushed aside so callously, but it was also beneficial because it meant less harassment in general.

"Dr. Lecter is taking care of you though, yeah?" Beverly asked a moment later, clearly not deterred from her interest in his life.

His head tilted to the side. "I'm unsure if that was supposed to be suggestive or not, but for the record he cares a lot about my health and is always asking after me and feeding me when he can get away with it. Sex has not happened yet though, but I have faith in his abilities since he talks like a man who knows what the fuck he's doing."

Jimmy wolf-whistled and broke into light, almost whispery snickers. Beverly and Brian merely shook their heads at him.

"Have you seen how he walks?" Brian asked. "He's like the ultimate apex predator. I'd be disappointed if he  _didn't_  know how to please a lover. Tell him he has high expectations to live up to when you finally get around to it."

They were literally standing in the lab, talking about Will's sex life with the Alpha he'd chosen to Mate with. Not something he ever considered would happen to him since he just didn't get along with people very well.

And it was nice to form platonic bonds with other people who seemed to actually like him even if they thought him a bit odd.

* * *

"You care very much for Abigail," Hannibal noted that week at their session.

As he considered it now, at length, it was a good thing he'd refused to become Hannibal's official patient. His subconscious had been completely aware of what Will had wanted long before Will was. And it had acted accordingly for just those few seconds, refusing the offer and giving a half-assed excuse that Will couldn't understand.

Now though, he was glad they didn't have a true doctor/patient relationship. He would be able to kiss Hannibal without feeling guilty otherwise.

And wasn't that something. Will Graham would feel more guilt over kissing Hannibal Lecter as his patient, and possibly endangering the job he worked hard for, than he would for kissing the Chesapeake Ripper and keeping his silence on the man's actions.

There was a special place in hell for people like what Will had slowly become. Or maybe what he'd finally acknowledged himself as. He'd always been this way, even down to the marrow of his bones and twists in his thoughts. He simply hadn't wanted to acknowledge the truth for what it was, because it terrified him.

And now here he was, doing and thinking things and knowing full well he'd walk backwards into hell with both middle fingers raised in a salute to his older, much weaker self.

"Of course I care for her. Hobbs' emotions were basically one with mine during that damn case, and all parental instincts I have, went through the roof for the first time in my life. And even with him gone and me going about my business, I can't shake the desire to keep her safe and want the best for her."

Hannibal fingered the delicate stem of his wine glass as he swirled the red liquid around lightly. "Alana says that she will be considered for release in the coming months. She's been doing a lot better in group, and her attitude has taken a positive turn. She'll have nowhere to go."

Will sent his Alpha a look. "As if you would leave her to the cold. Besides, we both have our own houses with extra rooms. She'll end up staying with one of us and sleeping over the other's house a lot unless we move in together."

The suggestion had been out of his mouth before he could truly consider what it meant, but the way Hannibal's eyes dilated instantly, told him the thought was a very attractive one. Hannibal had been wanting Will since that first day and had been very patient in containing himself. And of course alluding to a time where his control wouldn't need to be so fine, must have made it more difficult for him to keep his composure.

All this hard work all for Will. Even killing for him!

The air in the room felt charged suddenly, and he could smell something wafting from Hannibal that he'd never scented before. Arousal. Desire. Sexual interest! It was vindicating.

Mentally screaming the word 'finally' on repeat, Will launched himself across the room. Hannibal caught him instead of allowing them to collide, and pulled him into a kiss so rough it could barely be called a press of the lips as their teeth and hands were far more feral than either expected them to be.

His body was warm and tingling where it touched Hannibal's and the good doctor was decent enough to shift Will so he could wrap his legs around the Alpha's hips. Hannibal's left hand was easily supporting his ass, right in the place Will wanted him the most, while his left hand cradled Will's face as gently as it could given the circumstances.

The man's dangerous mouth trailed down the exposed expanse of Will's throat. That mouth that was very dangerous. The mouth of a killer so dangerous he struck fear into the hearts of the FBI. A killer who ate his victims. And he was nipping at Will's throat and grinding up against him while standing in the middle of his pristine office. Just in this he was already so talented.

Will's hands were not idle, taking to messing up the good doctor's hair in order to gain some stability from his raging arousal. His cock was full and hard against the barrier of his trousers and his ass felt all too vacant. And wet. God, he was leaking slick for Hannibal Lecter, the scent of it filling the room with ease. It was a good thing Will was Hannibal's last appointment for the evening.

A low growl was Hannibal's primal response, the hand holding Will up squeezing deliciously and making him writhe against the solid heat of Hannibal's body.

It took only a second for Hannibal to walk them over his his ugly, chaise lounge and lay Will down on it. And that was when realized that it was finally going to happen and it was going not at all how he would expect, and yet that made it so much better! Ruining Hannibal's strict control was beautiful and seeing how much the Alpha wanted Will was a good ego boost because this Alpha was the one Will wanted.

The vision of Hannibal Lecter leaning over him on the not big enough chaise made Will moan and rub up against him in hopes of pushing along the celebration of their sexual desires.

"May I?" the doctor managed to ask even as he began to undo his horrid tie.

"Please do something!" Will urged, helping by gripping said tie and whipping it off in a second and tossing it away, somewhere toward the door. It was such a good thing that the likelihood of an interruption was very low. He wanted to savor this.

It wasn't long and loving like many books painted a couple's first time to be. Will's body naturally lubricated itself in preparation for the coming event, and Hannibal's scent and roiling pheromones practically had Will blooming for him and ready for what he chose to deliver.

Will had met many Alphas before. None of them had ever made his body respond like this. It was strictly a Hannibal thing.

Hannibal had his trousers half-way down while Will had been entirely stripped of his own, his legs parted to accept Hannibal between them and his thick, uncut cock pushing against where Will needed it the most. But not inside yet. He was being teased.

He pawed at Hannibal's vest and whined in demand. It was an Omegan sound that had never come out of his own mouth before, even though he knew of its existence and what it meant.

Presenting. All for the chosen Alpha. Hannibal, in Will's case. His entire body was ready and his mind and soul had aligned along with it to create this dire need that had to be satiated at all costs.

"If you don't fuck me like our lives depend on it, I'm going to tie you down and take what I want instead, and I won't let you knot me," he threatened.

And that did it.

Hannibal slid in with a single, smooth stroke that was so hot and beautiful and unlike anything Will's had before. Sure, twenty years without sex was a long time, but he'd had partners before, and had toys out the ass to play with whenever he felt frisky. Nothing ever felt like this before. Hannibal was the perfect size for Will, who had learned early on that he was a size queen and liked thickness very much.

More leaking of slick around Hannibal's cock, but it was doing its job and making him all warm and needy. Hannibal's thrusts were fast and merciless, just as Will wanted. His hair was plastered to his face with sweat that had appeared out of nowhere. He looked the most unkempt he'd even been in Will's presence, and Will liked that it was him that was Hannibal's undoing.

There was no kissing. They were too busy grunting and panting and moaning at each other while attempting to maintain eye contact even as things felt almost too good to handle all at once. It was very intimate, and not just because it was sex.

Hannibal was murmuring something in another language, far too fast for Will to grasp it all. The man's face was pushed into Wills' throat, mouthing the sweaty skin there and teasing at what he knew the both of them wanted but hadn't talked about.

A Bonding bite. The left side was Bonding, the right side was Mating. They weren't ready for that stage yet, but Will gladly tilted his head to the side for a Bonding bite. He knew he'd accept any kind of bond with Hannibal. With their relationship progressing, he'd want the Mating bite soon too, he just knew it.

The Alpha growled and latched on immediately and Will wasted no time in copying him, forcing Hannibal to thrust in deeper and then still from the shock. It wasn't typically done for Omegas to bite back. They could Bond and Mate but often didn't initiate such steps themselves and didn't bite in return. Will was obviously not the same and Hannibal belonged to Will as much as Will belonged to Hannibal. He wanted people to see that they were each other's.

That was to say… completely.

Hannibal's knot made him swell and more than his normal thickness and Will felt good to have him inside where Will had fantasized about him only a couple months ago. And if all went well, he would be inside for every Heat Will would be forced to suffer through until his body could no longer handle them.

Distantly, he was aware of the lack of protection used, and found himself not minding the thought of pregnancy so long as it was with Hannibal's child.

But pregnancy rarely happened after the first time? Right?

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Hannigram fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHECK OUT MY MANY OTHER HANNIGRAM FICS! ^-^


	16. Aller droit au but

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelations of the good and not so good nature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Aller droit au but - French. Literally, "to go straight to the goal/point" used to say "getting to the point(without wasting time)".
> 
> -My internet had been effed up for about 2 hours which is why updating this took so long. For some reason, every time I go to update something, the internet suddenly has a problem and if I didn't compulsively copy everything in the doc, I would lose it all when the internet eventually cuts. It's annoying. The fic is finished and will be posted every other day until the end, worry not.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**

* * *

Over the next week, Will ended up being busy with a new case in which the killer was removing - poorly might he add - the eyes of his victims while they were still alive, and taking them as trophies. And the murders were frantic, happening multiple times a day and keeping the BAU constantly busy from one scene to the next.

Hannibal still managed to find an excuse to visit Will at the Academy and bring him lunch because he knew his lover _wouldn't_ be taking care of himself properly in the middle of all the panic.

Will's students stared very openly the moment they saw him enter the room and place a very possessive hand on Will's lower back. And the fact that Will didn't flip him over his shoulder and slam him to the ground, had to be what rendered them all speechless. Will's attitude toward Alphas was no news to anyone in the FBI Academy.

"If I didn't know you so well I'd say you're a saint," Will murmured around his spoonful of risotto.

the Alpha merely smiled and planted a soft kiss on Will's jaw, deciding the enjoy the small time they had together before the peace was ruined by some inevitable murder.

* * *

The murderer was caught once Will finally caught on to her pattern. She centered her kills around Richmond's Catholic churches and killed the eldest pianists of the congregations.

Will had somehow determined that she was a younger pianist who wanted to be the lead pianist of her church and needed the older man who attended regularly, gone. But if he had randomly died it would have been suspicious, so multiple murders across the city had occurred in order to lessen the suspicion on the Beta murderer.

She was brought in alive and apparently took excommunication from her church worse than imprisonment.

It was a shame Will didn't get to kill her.

* * *

Hannibal immediately noticed the change in Will's scent the next time they saw one another. It arrested him for a moment because he hadn't expected their very first sexual encounter to bear literal fruit, so smelling the obvious change in Will's scent had been shocking.

After decades of exposure to notice what each change meant, Hannibal knew pregnancy and could pinpoint it with his eyes closed. And now his Bonded was with child.  _His_  child. And after only a single coupling between them this had occurred.

Will was incredibly fertile. It must have had something to do with the lack of suppressants. Will wasn't looking to hide who he was, but he wasn't obvious about it. He had a distrust of medicines manufactured by humans to suppress Heats/Ruts and Omegan bodily functions. So he'd never gone on them his entire life, instead choosing to drink certain teas and herbal blends to handle everything.

While not a well known fact, suppressants did kill the chances of fertility and virility in those who took them. Will's paranoia ended up being a blessing for them as a couple.

Hannibal was now caught between a rock and a hard place. Will was pregnant, but they hadn't discussed pregnancy. Will might not feel he was ready for a child, and the right thing to do would be to tell him about it so he could make the choice. But Hannibal wanted a child with Will and the opportunity was right there. Will smelled even more delicious than before as well. And if given the time to germinate, he just knew that Will would be glowing from within.

It was all down to what was morally right. Tell him immediately and hope for the best, or hold off until he was nearing the deadline for a healthy abortion.

In the end… it all boiled down to consent. Hannibal was many things, and he would willingly do many immoral things because he wanted to out of curiosity, but this was not one of them. He'd already fiddled around with the consent of several issues, but this would have lasting effects on Will's psyche as a whole. And it was best if it was a pleasant effect for both of them in the end.

So Hannibal decided to tell him as soon as possible and hope fervently that Will's response would be a pleasant one.

"My olfactory sense has told me that you are pregnant, dear Will."

All movement ceased. All but Will's heartbeat, which he could hear picking up in rhythm. The BPM ascended faster than it ever had before when in Hannibal's presence. Enough to alarm Hannibal and bit and make him reach out for Will's wrist just to monitor it physically. The vein throbbed in time with the beating of Will's heart and Hannibal felt a bit paranoid over it.

"It's literally been less than a month. How can you tell?" Will eventually asked, looking far more unstable than he'd ever had before. His hands shifted to his lower stomach seemingly out of consideration.

"You forget that my senses are far better than most. I know when someone has Cancer even before  _they_  do. I can hear your car the moment it turns on my street, and it's well-cared for without anything that could give it away otherwise."

Will took a deep breath, nodding absentmindedly in trust at Hannibal's words. He looked as if everything in his life had come a complete halt. "Pregnancy would mean leave from work."

"Yes."

"Specifically leave from helping Jack catch serial killers all the time. Leave that would keep you safe for a few months when it finally came time for that because I wouldn't be there to bother."

Pregnancy in Omegas was very different than in Betas or Alphas. It went by a lot slower than the other Secondary Genders, and because Will was a Male Omega, it would take even longer. The ratio of Female Omegas to Male Omegas was 99/1. And because they had different internal structure that some attributed to evolution, the Males had to be watched very carefully.

Will was naturally a 'hot commodity'.

"I don't fear Jack Crawford or the FBI, dear Will. I've gone this long right under their noses, doing far more than even  _you_  could guess about at present. And as of our relationship, my similarities to the Ripper's profile are shrinking by the day and soon I will have even more freedom than I do now."

While he wanted Will to keep the child, he also wanted to reassure him that he shouldn't worry for Hannibal's safety. That he shouldn't force himself to stay pregnant just because he thought he was protecting Hannibal somehow.

"And you want a baby from me," Will stated plainly, staring Hannibal directly in the eyes. "You want a baby made of the both of us. You want a family and have been working very hard to build one for us. All of us."

"Yes."

Slowly, a smile began to spread across Will's lovely face. "Then I suppose we should at least Mate before the baby is born. Less drama from society if we do it soon."

Hannibal always got what he wanted and he couldn't be happier!

* * *

Letting Abigail know about the newest turn of their relationship had practically opened the floodgates. She had brightened up immediately and bombarded them with never-ending questions about what they were looking forward to and what they wanted the most out of their growing relationship.

"Do you even know how to handle kids?" she asked around her spoonful of dessert that was basically strawberry shortcake. Just… improved upon.

Will had flushed as he in fact, had no experience with dealing with children at all. Hannibal however, did recall taking care of his sister for a time, but that was well over four decades ago and not even Hannibal was perfect at everything.

"Lucky for the both of you, I used to be able to babysit before my dad got super crazy. I know what to do."

"Of course they couldn't grow up without their Aunt Abby," said Will, refusing to look away from his own dish because he was feeling self-conscious.

His offer was thinly veiled enough for Abigail to get the meaning behind it, and the girl smiled in return. She wanted to be a permanent part of their family.

Hannibal had slowly managed to bring all of this together with his singular determination to get what he wanted.

Now there was just one question left.

Where would the dogs go?

* * *

"Abel Gideon has escaped."

The first thing Hannibal wanted to do was demand that Will come to his house and never leave. His future Mate was pregnant and as far from Hannibal's side as he could be at present. It was the most unappealing thing to happen in the past few months.

He had to take a few breaths and center himself. He could not become a controlling Alpha. Will had autonomy and Hannibal didn't want to pressure him into giving it up. He liked Will as he was and having him rolling over and presenting his neck every time they disagreed on something would be terribly dull.

That kind of attitude didn't appeal to Hannibal in the slightest.

"Are you certain it's safe for you to be out and involved in this case?" Hannibal decided to ask instead. "You were involved formerly and since you did not believe he was the Ripper, he might take offense to that and seek to change your mind." And if he did, that would put both Will  _and_  their unborn child in danger.

Suddenly Hannibal felt the need to go hunting. It had been well over a month since his last jaunt and this time it was serious. This time it would be to protect his growing family.

"I'll be fine," Will murmured, though Hannibal didn't believe him for a second. "I'm not the one who annoyed him the most. I think Alana is closer to being his target than I am."

Not good enough. There was still a connection between Will and Alana. Hannibal didn't like it and he was going to rectify the Fredrick's poor management skills. Preferably before his Will ended up in danger because the man was too pompous to do his duty proper justice.

"Please stay safe," Hannibal said, already arranging the items on his desk so he could leave early. His last appointment had already come and gone, and he'd intended to remain in order to get some additional work done. And now his  _other_  work beckoned.

"I will, don't worry," Will promised. "I'll even call you when I get home."

"Please do."

Hannibal had a copycat to catch.

* * *

He took the organs of course. That was what he was best known for besides elaborate scenes. But he had no plans for Abel's organs other than to make sausage out of them and then feed them to Will's dutiful canine companions.

Hannibal was certain to take his time though. Not because he hated Abel or held any particular grudge against him. He was simply curious and liked to watch his prey as they slowly died. And something he was fond of, was removing organs while they were still conscious enough to be aware of it, and maybe even feels it.

What could he say? He was a sadist at his very core and he liked harming others.

Abel had admittedly been just a pawn in Chilton's. A bit sad that it was all he'd ever come to be in life. But in death, he was continue on as the ever present reminder that Frederick had been wrong all along and that he'd tried forcing another to pay for someone's else's crimes. It would ruin Chilton's reputation in the psychiatric circles.

And there was no doubt that once Freddie Lounds got her hands on the story, she'd ruin him even further. She cared for no one but herself and his flames would fade out in no time.

A truly poetic form of justice. And with Chilton out of the picture, Will would feel much more safe. And wasn't that why Hannibal was doing any of this? To keep his family safe and happy?

Although it did remind him that Freddie Lounds was still breathing and unafraid for her continued existence. And that would simply not do. Once the drama of Gideon faded away, Hannibal would focus on the ginger and her flighty fingers. He could do a lot with them and the grand statements would be epic compared his past works.

Will would appreciate the effort for what it was. He'd understand, and that was all Hannibal needed.

Abel grunted under the work of his knife and Hannibal tsked. "No need for that. It isn't  _that_  painful."

The man said nothing in response to Hannibal's taunting, but he glared fiercely. It was amusing what little defiance he could muster even as he died slowly under Hannibal's scalpel.

Hannibal maintained his cheerful smile for the remaining three hours that Abel bled out.

* * *

It was three days later that Will appeared on his doorstep. The moment Hannibal had opened the door, the Omega had thrown himself into Hannibal's arms and kissed him senseless in greeting. And for however long it was, they stood there, basking in each other and the warmth of being so close. It was some time before Will pulled away, and even that took time as Hannibal wanted to chase him to continue said kiss.

He stared at Hannibal with a pleased smile on his face as he said, "You're going to be the most protective father in the world. Our child will worry about nothing with you around."

That was pure acceptance of his pregnancy and an admittance of knowing what Hannibal had done.

Will tugged him inside and closed the door quickly. "We found your gift today," he said, running his hands down Hannibal's chest and purring slightly in pleasure at how hard sturdy the Alpha was. "It was more beautiful than I could have imagined, and it suitably terrified Jack too."

As it was meant to. Leaving Abel Gideon strewn up with Miriam Lass' arm inside his mouth had taken a bit of work, but it was worth it.

"You were protecting your family," said Will without a hint of doubt. "You did it for me, to let me know that you would always do your best to keep us all safe. And you did it for Jack, to let him know that the Ripper is still dangerous and that he doesn't forgive or forget."

"Yes," Hannibal agreed, knowing full well he didn't need to. But with how Will's eyes dilated at the admission, he was glad he'd done it.

Will's scent, already mouth-watering because of his pregnancy, tinged a bit deeper. More spicy. He was aroused by what Hannibal had done.

"I think I should give you a gift in return."

The invitation given, Hannibal swung Will up into his arms and proceeded up the stairs to the master bedroom, Will laughing as they went. He'd envisioned this moment many times, but never had he considered it would happen because Will was impressed by one of his kills and wanted to reward him for it!

This made it all the better.

"I want you to Mate me."

And just like that, Hannibal's mind simply blanked, leaving only one thought behind. Pleasure Will Graham at all costs.

His Will was already soaked in preparation, and his whining only increased in pitch as Hannibal stripped him in seconds and shoved two fingers in, intent upon drawing this experience out unlike the one in his office. They would have more time in the future, but in this moment, Hannibal wanted to leave Will aching in new ways.

"Not big enough!"

Two fingers certainly wouldn't be, but it was necessary. The slick was warm and smelled wonderful. And it opened Will up deliciously.

"I will rip that suit off of you if you don't hurry."

He smirked, not at all concerned as he hefted Will's legs up and over his shoulders.

"I have no intention of hurrying, dearest Will," the Alpha promised right before shoving his tongue inside his Mate-to-be, as far as it would go.

* * *

When Will came into the kitchen that morning, Hannibal was pleased to note that he was garbed only in one of Hannibal's sweaters. It was red and soft, and one Hannibal favored far more than the others, meaning it smelled of him the most. And Will taking discreet sniffs at the fabric made warmth curl in Hannibal's belly.

He liked being a source of comfort for his Will.

The coffee was already prepared and all Hannibal had to do was slide the cup across the counter.

Will took it with a grateful smile and a hum. "Been meaning to ask… is there people in the coffee too?"

"No."

"I'm kinda surprised. I expected there _would_ be."

Hannibal aimed a saucy wink in his Mate's direction and said, "I have yet to perfect _that_ particular recipe I'm afraid."

Will took a very long drink from his mug and hummed again. "I'm sure you'll get it. Everything else you make is fucking fantastic, so why wouldn't people coffee be too?"

The fact that Will was so accepting of Hannibal's hobbies made the Alpha thrilled to the marrow of his bones. Now all he had to do was hope that Will's interest would be caught enough for him to want to partake in said hobbies.

After their child was born of course. Hannibal did know a thing or two about patience and proper care during pregnancies. He would do absolutely nothing to risk the well being of his family. And if anyone should think of touching them, he's scatter their entrails across the country.

"I can practically hear you mooning."

"Dear Will, I have so much to moon over now and I fear no rejection while doing it."

Another hum as Will placed his mug down in order to initiate an embrace. Hannibal loved it when Will reached out first, because he knew the Omega had issues with physical contact and approaching others. It was nice to know that Will trusted him.

The warm, contentedness that came over them sparked the moment Hannibal scented Will's arousal. If it was this easy to arouse his lover, he wondered how Will managed to hide his sexual interest before now. Because his scent was potent and Hannibal's body reacted instantly.

Will's nose brushed against Hannibal's ear. "Think you'd be willing to sully your perfect kitchen?" he asked teasingly, lips barely grazing the still sensitive mark he'd left on Hannibal's neck last night.

Taking Will in the kitchen sullied nothing. In fact, Hannibal was of the belief that his counter-top had been blessed.

A shame he'd have to clean Will's beautiful slick off it.

* * *

"They think I might be able to leave soon. It's nearing half a year and the FBI has nothing on me and I seem to have progressed despite barely participating in anything."

"That is good," said Hannibal. "I have many guest bedrooms and one is already prepared, with your name on it."

Abigail nodded in gratitude. "They sold the house and everything went to the families of his victims. I have nothing left save for a few boxes of childhood items I might not even keep."

"My home is your home. We'll make our way toward your future together. I promise. And I always-"

"Keep your promises? Yeah, I've come to understand that."

They grinned at each other, enjoying the companionable silence between them.

* * *

When Hannibal's mobile rang while he was at the office, he'd been busy with a patient. Since it ringing had been because of a lapse in his judgment, he'd silenced it and set it aside for later while making his apologies for the disturbance.

Of course that had to be the one time an interruption was actually important.

When he finally got around to listening to the voice-mail that Jack Crawford left him, it ended with Hannibal slamming a fist into his desk. And the desk that had served him admirably for years, cracked right in half and collapsed under the sudden attack.

The FBI had gone to investigate a triple homicide that matched similar murders in the past month. As usual, Will was left alone with the scene so he could mentally recreate it and profile the killer. No one expected the killer to still be there.

No one knew fully what had happened, but the killer and Will were both gone, and all they had was a small but obviously new puddle of blood on the carpet that hadn't been marked as evidence. Said blood matched to Will.

His Mate was out there, with some unknown serial killer, possibly on the verge of death while he was pregnant.

Hannibal wanted to slaughter. Perhaps Abigail would like to join him if he could word things correctly?

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Hannigram fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHECK OUT MY MANY OTHER HANNIGRAM FICS! ^-^


	17. Mettre du piment dans sa vie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excitement!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Mettre du piment dans sa vie. - French. Literally means, 'to put spice into life' used to say you're making your life exciting again.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**

* * *

Will sort of blinked into awareness out of nowhere. It was like one moment he was surrounded by only darkness and nothing else for as long as he could remember, and the next he was staring at the rafters of what appeared to be an aged barn. And he was very much aware of the fact that he was not alone if the sounds and scents surrounding him were enough to go by.

Omega. Now that was a surprise. He hadn't managed to profile the killer as an Omega, and he felt more offended by the fact that he'd gotten it wrong. He also didn't like being kidnapped, but being wrong was simply… unacceptable. The pieces were all there and yet he'd come out wrong in the end... because he just automatically thought poorly of Alphas and their actions had been that of a scorned Alpha.

A dull ache throbbed from the back of his skull. He'd been struck by something long and metallic. Probably a pipe or a bat. And it had done its job well, leaving him out of it for however long it took to transport him from the literal crime scene to wherever they were.

"Are you fully awake, Mr. Graham?" A thick accent, like a mobster from an old film.

His mouth hadn't been gagged. A killer who liked making conversation. That was an annoying character trait. Will didn't like talking to people much.

His hands had been tied behind his back and he'd been forced to lay down. But his legs were free of any binds and his clothes were still on.

Obviously his gun was gone. The killer wouldn't risk leaving Will with a weapon. At least not an obvious one. Will's hands were capable of great acts of violence though, and his annoyance was climbing high enough for him to act on his various bloodied fantasies. Some of which included ripping gout the Omega's tongue and shoving it up his own ass while he was alive.

"Is there a reason you plan to bore me with pointless threats?" Will asked, voice just a tad too rough for his liking thanks to disuse. "I don't find you particularly terrifying and have crossed paths with far better killers before." Hell, he was Mated to the FBI's most wanted and elusive criminal. This person had nothing on Hannibal. It was laughable that Will would even compare the two when ti was obvious who was the superior killer.

The Omega hissed something in what Will assumed to be Italian. He obviously didn't like not being taken seriously. But perhaps he should actually put more effort into his persona if he wanted to be seen as a threat. So far he hadn't managed much on his own and Will's heart rate was steady.

Will's captor finally came into view. Omegan Male, at least in his thirties. Scarred hands showed a history of hard work in rough conditions. Reasonably built for an Omega with a strong jaw. Like Will, he didn't slot into the perfect image of an Omega that society expected. He looked rugged as opposed to dainty and feminine like was expected of them.

That was why Will had mistaken him for an Alpha attacking other Alphas. He'd thought it was to establish himself as the superior Alpha, but in fact, it was the Omega believing Omegas were simply better than Alphas in general, and degrading those other Alphas in order to prove it. He too had a past of shit treatment and instead of ranting internally, he'd gone off the deep end.

"I was just gonna leave you there while I escaped, but then I smelled something interesting. And it made me sick to my stomach."

And suddenly, Will's mind was brought back to the fact that he was pregnant and at the mercy of some psychopath. A psychopath who could apparently scent it on him and didn't like it for some reason?

"You, who is so much like me, let one of  _them_  touch you?" the Omega demanded, his eyes narrowing into dark slits. "Even  _you_  feel prey to the ridiculous expectations of nature?"

"I got pregnant from a random coupling that happened because the Alpha in question, had been patiently wooing me for months and he did something too sexy to ignore."

Interest caught, the Omega's head tilted in curiosity. "What's that?"

Will couldn't contain his dark amusement as he said, "He murdered someone for me, and managed to get the FBI to believe his reason for it and not charge him for murder." Budge had been a great gift.

And just like that, a little bit of doubt seeped into the Omega's scent. It had already been unpleasant but the new sourness made Will amused.

"My Mate is the predator of all predators. And he despises when things don't go as he plans for them to. Even if you kill me and our unborn child, the Ripper will find you and make you pay."

The Omega finally got the gist of just how fucked he really was, and Will loved every second the horror dawned on his face. Hannibal's reputation preceded him and for once it was a good thing.

"I can put you back!" the Omega said with haste. "I can bring you back and then get far away. You don't know anything about me."

Will was forcefully rolled over, face shoved into the saw dust-covered floor, and he could feel the Omega working on his restraints. He wasn't stupid enough to think an Omega weak and incapable of fighting back, right? No way would he assume he could just untie Will and Will wouldn't defend himself? That Will would just go along with what he was thinking?

Shaking hands fiddled with his restraints and in seconds, the binds fell away. The minor brush burn on his wrists eased up a bit and his shoulders shifted after being in such an uncomfortable position for such a long time. While not a painful position it had certainly left him stiff enough to cause pain once freed.

Foolishly, the Omega turned his back as he moved away as Will struggled to his feet while trying to make certain his hands and grip were good. He wasn't drugged and his equilibrium was fine. The world wasn't spinning but his knees were aching a bit from him not bending them for several hours. His right ankle twinged unpleasantly though.

And his kidnapper had turned his back on his prey in order to fetch something. What a foolish thing. To assault Will and make threats upon his life and the life of his unborn child. To mock his decision to Mate Hannibal. And then think he'd simply get away with it all without repercussion. Treating Will as if he wasn't any kind of threat?

He was more offended over not being taken seriously than being kidnapped. More offended at his child being talked about so rudely, than being kidnapped.

Will was faster than he remembered himself being, but he was just as quiet as expected. And when he swung his arms out in two perfect arcs, his cupped hands perfectly connected with the Omega's ears, causing a ridiculously loud noise to echo through the barn.

The Omega bent over immediately, clutching his head and groaning. It made the stinging in Will's palms and wrists worth it.

Will was not the best at fist-fighting and without his gun, he had to fight dirty in order to get ahead. Once his victim was down and he was sure he had a significant edge over them, he knew that he was physically strong enough to finish it with his hands once he got them where necessary.

Coming up behind the other man, Will's index fingers hooked perfectly into the vulnerable area of the man's eye sockets and pushed in while his hands held the man's head tight. The additional pain plus the disorientation from the ear clap did his victim no favors in fighting him off and he screamed and thrashed in an attempt to get free.

"Get the fuck off me!" the Omega wailed as he tried to grab hold of Will's hair and pull.

"My capacity for violence is being tested, so no," was Will's calm reply, which caused the hairs on his arms to raise from how odd his own voice sounded in his ears. Like a low purr.

Will wiggled his fingers until he felt the eyelids split open. He applied more pressure and felt something give under his nails, causing the thrashing to become crazed as his fingers became wet with a mixture of fluids.

Finally, with his victim sufficiently distracted and most likely incapable of fighting back, Will's hands moved down and closed around his throat, applying firm pressure to the airway. Then, because he was still so pissed off, he jerked his arms back and forth roughly, forcing the head to snap around wildly with the movements.

Eventually, his victim went limp and he ran out of energy necessary to keep up the violent motions.

For his first time throttling someone, he'd done a decent job of it.

He felt tingly and a bit light-headed. There was blood and tears all over his fingers. And he could vividly remember every detail. The sounds they both made. The warmth of the blood and the feeling of satisfaction at his spur of the moment plan working as he'd planned for it to. There had been no design in this, but he still got what he wanted anyway.

And it felt  _great_.

Was this why Hannibal killed all the time? Will could see and feel the appeal.

Okay.

Now what the fuck was he supposed to do?

* * *

There was a lone SUV parked outside. Blue and covered in ridiculous stickers, which was perfect for a serial killer trying to stay away from suspicion. No cellphone of any kind was inside and the glove compartment was empty too. But there were several tools in the trunk that could be used in liberating body parts from bodies that didn't need them anymore.

The barn was mostly empty and obviously abandoned. It was the dead of night and the only source of warmth was the vehicle. He'd already retrieved the keys from his victim's corpse and was just sitting in the darkness and wondering what the fuck he was going to do.

He wasn't like Hannibal would could apparently murder a guy in broad daylight and somehow make it so he wouldn't get blamed for his actions. Jack might not see Will's situation the same though. Will could have just knocked the Omega out once he was sufficiently distracted, but he'd wanted to take it further. Felt the need to finish it off completely. It wasn't self-defense and Will didn't know how to make it look like it either. His prints would be all over the dimwit.

Once the act of killing was over and done with, what followed was kind of tedious.

He didn't know what to do!

* * *

Violent knocking on the car window had him jerking awake. He'd fallen asleep in a dead murderer's car. In the middle of butt fuck Egypt. Being pregnant was stressful.

The sight he beheld once he got over his minor horror, was enough to calm him completely. Hannibal was standing outside the driver's side door, looking at him expectantly.

As Will drank in his much appreciated appearance, he also took in Hannibal's physical appearance which included a plastic onesie that was zipped over one of his ridiculous, plaid suits. And his hair was gelled and styled out of his face. In his hand was a see-through plastic bag full of equipment. His murder equipment. Hannibal was in full on Ripper Mode.

"What the fuck are you wearing?"

"I came all this way to save you, possibly avenge you, and you can't even be glad to see us?"

Us?

And that was when Abigail stepped out from behind Hannibal, bedecked in her own plastic murder suit.

So this was a family affair.

Oddly enough, Will was completely charmed if a little embarrassed by how they looked.

* * *

Hannibal having all the answers and knowing perfectly well what to do made everything so much better in the end.

Of course his way of going about it ended up with Will having to clean his hands and then get drugged _(with something that wouldn't harm the baby)_  and him falling asleep while Hannibal and Abigail handled the rest.

When he awoke, it was to find himself in a hospital room, with Hannibal sitting at his bedside, holding his hand.

The Alpha smiled upon seeing that Will was aware, and reached out to trail the back of his hand down Will's cheek in an immeasurably fond gesture. "You've been unconscious for several hours. Other than the injury on your head you're pretty much fine. Your attacker was found where you were being held captive, missing some organs and posed quite dramatically. Jack believes it's the Ripper."

While his face was neutral, Will could see the amusement in Hannibal's eyes. They'd somehow worked everything out while he'd been dead to the world, and fixed his blunder, saving his ass in the end.

"And the baby?" he asked, knowing it was the proper thing to ask at such a time since he was uncertain if anyone was listening in and he needed to play the traumatized but protective, pregnant Omega.

"Perfectly healthy."

"That's good."

Hannibal leaned down to grab one of his fancy, insulated bags that kept his food warm. And of course there was food inside, all ready for them to share. Three portions to be precise.

"Abigail had been approved to stay the weekend. She'd wanted to surprise you at dinner. She insisted upon coming to the hospital despite her discomfort here, and has been pacing the corridors restlessly. Shall I go get her?"

"Please?"

Hannibal smiled, leaned into to kiss Will even though his breath was nasty, and did as he was asked.

A nice family meal before he had to deal with the FBI. How thoughtful.

* * *

The scene had already been tampered with. There was no point in taking Will there in person, so he had to 'profile' the situation from the photos taken and then the original killer's corpse that was laid out in Team Sassy Science's lab.

Beverly was the first to address him the moment he stepped into the room with Hannibal hovering protectively behind him. Not enough to get in the way, but enough to imply his level of concern over Will's well being. And while he'd been behind the whole setting up the crime scene to absolve Will of any connection to it, he was still worried for his Mate, which Will found very sweet.

He could be territorial  _without_  being a dick to everyone in their vicinity, which was nice. Just another way Hannibal proved himself a far superior Alpha to all others to ever exist.

"We were all really worried when we realized you were kidnapped," said Beverly as she threw an arm around his shoulders. "And it was even worse when the doctors at the hospital revealed that you're also pregnant. I'm glad you're okay. I don't know why the Ripper saved you but I'm grateful he did." Her face was stony as she said it, but Will could see the worry in her eyes. She was dead serious.

It was so nice to actually have friends who gave a damn!

Behind the woman were her Bondmates, both looking concerned.

"I'm fine," he assured them. "I wasn't aware for anything that happened and nothing truly bad happened to me personally so I'm not worried."

Jimmy nodded. "If being the newest stress in our lives wasn't enough to make us all dislike him, attacking one of our own surely lost him any possible sympathy."

"Bastard deserved it," said Zeller in a grunt. His partners nodded their agreement and Will cast a discreet look in Hannibal's direction to see the Alpha trying to hold back a smirk of pride. Of course he'd been proud of saving his Mate.

As expected of him, Will took a look at the body and listened to what the team had gathered on their own. From there it was easy for him to slip into his mind to recreate the crime scene. And once he had it down, he changed a few details here and there to better suit his purpose.

From what he'd been told, they'd discovered him unconscious in the back of the SUV, sprawled on the seat. The killer, one Bryce Hiles, had been artfully displayed inside the barn.

His eyes had been gouged out and his tongue cut out entirely. His back, legs, and arms had been flayed. Hands and feet sawed off. He was missing every organ in his torso except his intestines, which had been forced up his esophagus and then wrapped around his neck once. Finally, he was hung from the rafters by said intestines which somehow held him up.

His weight from his records put him at 127lbs, which wasn't much. Omegas didn't often grow much muscle or fat. Will was abnormally tall for an Omega and had decent body mass considering. He was was not the standard and shouldn't be treated as such.

With everything that was removed from the body, it had been rendered down to roughly 89lbs. So the intestines holding up that much weight was a bit more believable. Will had no idea how Hannibal pulled any of it off.

Though he did have some help.

They were going to need to talk about that.

* * *

"So Abigail was completely down for helping you murder and then messing with the evidence?" Will asked as Hannibal drove him back to his big ass mansion that wasn't really a mansion but felt lonely like one.

"When I picked her up from Port Haven that evening and told her what Jack had told me, she had insisted on us finding you ourselves and doing what needed to be done. I was very proud."

"You have a murder suit for her and everything."

A glance over showed Hannibal biting his bottom lip and looking a bit guilty.

"What did you do?"

"I might have gotten one made for you as well."

He was speechless. "How did you- You don't even  _know_  my measu-"

"Actually your measurements were among the first notes I took of you. I'm very good at guesstimating people's sizes. I've been wanting to upgrade your atrocious wardrobe for some time but hadn't managed to think of how to convince you of it."

That sounded very much like a confession. As in… it had already been done.

"You already got clothes made for me, didn't you?"

Hannibal's silence was enough of an answer.

"You are such a sap."

Before the man could get offended, Will leaned across the seat to plant a kiss on his sharp as a diamond cheekbone. "You're lucky that I find that a remarkably attractive trait in you."

"You're a naughty boy, kissing me when you know I can't kiss back."

Will smirked. "It seems I might need a little punishment. But only if daddy promises to take care of me afterward."

And just like that, the air in the Bentley went from playful to charged in a second. Hannibal's eyes dilated as the scent of his desire surrounded them. And for Will, newly Mated and very much attracted to said Mate, he was drawn in immediately, his body responding to Hannibal's with barely any prompting thanks to the additional hormones from his pregnancy.

The car pulled over on the side of an empty road, and Hannibal parked without even looking.

"Abigail is at home so we must be quick."

Will, a forty-five year old man was sneaking around in the back of a fancy car, getting sexed up by a hot Alpha. It was like he was finally doing those teen things he missed out on. But he was actually excited and liked his partner.

He found out very quickly how talented Hannibal's tongue truly was and just how dedicated his Mate could be when the time was sensitive.

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Hannigram fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHECK OUT MY MANY OTHER HANNIGRAM FICS! ^-^


	18. Un coup de main

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal gets annoyed and convinces Will to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Un coup de main - French. Literally means, "a stroke of hand" and is used to say 'lend a hand'/'helping hand'.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**

* * *

It was time. Other things had managed to get in the way of his planning or merely were more important, but he just could not ignore Ms. Lounds any longer. Especially after her most recent article which had Will and Hannibal as the subject of choice. As well as their unborn child.

Somehow she'd found out that Will was pregnant and that they had Mated, and she'd run with it, making all sorts of disgusting suggestions and comments about his Will and daring to act as if she was somehow superior to anyone else in the world. Her impudence made Hannibal want to break every single one of her fingers individually and force her to consume them as punishment.

According to reputable sources, she was a vegan and eating her own meat would surely be the icing on the proverbial cake.

He would do it while she was awake. He liked it when his victims were aware of everything happening to them. And he would take extra care to make certain that she felt every little incision. Every single movement. Heard every word he said to her.

Will didn't care too much about the article, having gotten used to the woman's attitude already. He called her a 'talentless hack' and then moved on to other things. Hannibal was too offended to simply get over it.

Thankfully, Will seemed to jump right on board with his line of thinking when the very next article was written with suggestive comments about their relationship to Abigail. A child. Even if she was considered of age now, she was decades younger than them both and was nothing more than a child compared to their years of experience.

Hannibal did not fancy children and neither did Will.

At least Abigail was able to fully see just how rude Ms. Lounds truly was by now. Going from offering her a book deal to writing disgusting things about her in just a few months in retaliation for not getting her way. Freddie Lounds was a spectacular whiner. She was more childish than Abigail could have ever possibly been. More childish than his and Will's actual unborn child even.

* * *

"Wait a few weeks before you go off half-cocked," Will advised as he chomped on hot mustard flavored ice pop Hannibal had made him. "If something happens to her right after verbally attacking us, it will look suspicious. I know Jack is pretty dimwitted in his own way, but even he wouldn't be able to ignore that."

Of course Will made a sound point, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

To distract him, his Mate wrapped his arms around Hannibal's shoulders and began to sway them back and forth. It wasn't necessarily even a slow dance, but it was nicer than any dance Hannibal had ever participated when upright. Even if his one hand was full of a dripping ice pop and his breath smelled heavily of mustard.

"In the meantime, I'm starting to get fat."

Omegan pregnancies weren't as long as Beta pregnancies. Betas had nine months. Omegas had seven. Will was already two and a half months in and there was a protrusion between his hips that was obvious when he was without a shirt. The only truly obvious thing denoting his pregnancy was his changed scent and even most people wouldn't be able to tell the difference yet because it was a small detail not too far off from his normal scent.

Hannibal placed a possessive hand over the growing bump which was warmer than the skin around it, and smiled. "Not fat. And even if that was the case, you would still be the most beautiful being in all creation."

Will's blue eyes twinkled. "You're so infatuated with me, I can't believe I literally went so long without realizing it."

"I was attempting subtlety then," Hannibal reminded him, placing a kiss on Will's stubbling cheek. He was pleased that with their minute height difference, his mouth was perfectly level with Will's cheekbones. He wanted to lavish them with undivided attention. "I don't have to be subtle now."

"True. I was so annoyed at the thought of you not being interested in me and I couldn't understand why. The way you acted with Alana pissed me off and hearing about that damn patient of yours made it worse. And then my Heat came and it all made sense finally."

Interest piqued, Hannibal drew his lover in closer so their bodies were touching fully. The ice pop was tossed in the direction of the sink. he didn't even mind that it missed entirely and landed on the carpet instead. "Did you think of me?"

"Fuck,  _yes_!" Will moaned as Hannibal's hands wrapped around him and palmed at his supple ass. "I tried convincing myself that fantasies were okay so long as you didn't try to act them out. And I had so many to get through. Was the best Heat of my life."

He could just imagine Will, sweat-soaked and dripping slick on his bed. All alone and wanting Hannibal to fill him up but denying himself what he wanted most.

He'd even called Hannibal when it started but had enough self-control to not beg him to come and relieve him of his pain. And Hannibal wasn't certain he would have refused if the option had been offered because he'd been wanting Will so terribly since the very beginning of their relationship.

"Finding out you were as thick as my favorite toy was like the icing on the cake," Will confessed, grinding himself into Hannibal and moaning at the hardness that answered him. "I somehow managed to perfectly recreate your naked body mentally and yet was still so impressed when I finally saw it in person. God, you make me feel like no one else has ever managed."

That stroked Hannibal's ego. He liked that the hard work he put into his appearance pleased his chosen. Knowing that he was the only one to get Will like this was pleasing.

"Would you like to feel some more, my darling?"

All Will could do was nod into his shoulder, his hands gripping Hannibal's shirt in tight fists.

Omegas were said to experience heightened and frequent states of arousal during their pregnancies. This had been proven true by Will who seemed to be constantly craving Hannibal's knot. They'd already made love early that morning and yet Will was ready for more only a few hours later. His libido had been enhanced enough for Hannibal to safely experiment if he wanted to.

His hands loosened around Will's ass when the fabric of his slacks became damp with slick. His Mate was so needy and was practically whining into his shoulder for Hannibal to alleviate his body's hunger for sex.

And Hannibal was nothing if not a considerate and understanding lover.

* * *

He decided to Rip again, simply to get TattleCrime talking about him so it wouldn't be so strange if the Ripper took offense to something Freddie Lounds said.

The choices for this 'sounder' as Will called them, were people who had taken their rudeness a step above common annoyances. Nothing like blowing their cigarette smoke in his face or spilling coffee on his shirt and then cussing him out for both situations.

No, the first was an Alpha who believed that because she was an Alpha, she deserved any Omega she came near and had made herself a nuisance while at the shop the other day. Hannibal had taken note of her license plate number as well as gotten a look at her driver's license while they were at the checkout and she'd been holding her wallet open while making suggestive comments to the poor, Omegan cashier who was just trying to do her job. While the Alpha threw a fit over being told no, Hannibal was committing her address to memory.

The next person was a Beta who worked at the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. His name was Matthew Brown and he was an amateur killer who had, according to Will from those few visits he'd made, come on to Will a few times. Getting his information had been easy.

Finally, the last victim was an Omega that rear ended another Omega and caused a traffic back up while she laid all the blame on the other despite the fact that she was the one to pull out of her parking space without checking to see if the way was clear. She refused to give up her information and proceeded to verbally assault the other Omega with claims of them being inadequate because Male Omegas were so few and that made them unimportant.

The sexism between those of the same Secondary Gender was ridiculous.

He could understand why Will simply didn't like people in general if these were the kind of examples he was forced to deal with on the daily.

* * *

"I feel I should congratulate you on your successful Mating," said Bedelia as she handed him a glass of wine. "I will admit to having my doubts about your growing obsession with Will Graham but everything seems to have worked out very well in the end."

He accepted the glass with a smirk and a nod. "Indeed. Will is already carrying our child."

Bedelia's brows rose just the slightest, but Hannibal was pleased anyway. Getting to her to react even the slightest was always amusing. Shocking her was even more so. Hannibal did not come across as a man seeking to start a family after all, and for good reason.

"Far enough along to know the Primary Gender?"

"Of course, but we decided to remain unaware. It wouldn't matter in the end, Will suggested the perfect name and in recent years it has become rather unisex globally, so genders wouldn't matter anyway."

He was pleased and a little bit touched by Will suggesting Mischa as their child's name.

"And he understands all of you?"

Hannibal's smile tinged just slightly upon manic in order to let her know that he was perfectly serious as he said, "Yes."

She took a large gulp of wine in response.

Bedelia was always fun to rile up.

* * *

"How is it that we can never get anything substantial on this son of a bitch?! It's like trying to catch smoke with your bare fucking hands!"

Hannibal could understand Jack's frustration over being unable to catch what he probably considers to be his greatest foe, but to constantly berate Will for it wasn't right. It was attitudes like this that made other Alphas weak in his eyes. Unable to curb their anger and just lashing out at anything that moved. So far, the heavily pregnant Ms. Katz had been under verbal fire as well and her Bonded partners hadn't taken it very well. Brian Zeller even got back in Jack's face for his attitude.

And now Will was the target of said ire, but with Hannibal, an Alpha of even higher social standing and breeding literally right beside him, he couldn't get very far with his poor attitude. He now understood why Alana had called him and asked him to come to Quantico. While still disappointed in him to an extent, she still cared about both he and Will and didn't feel Jack had the right to treat anyone so rudely.

The explosive attitude of his would get him into trouble. Or perhaps get  _others_  into trouble because of him. Would be a shame, the damage Jack's words could cause.

Ms. Lass was still a point of pain for Jack and Hannibal hadn't been to visit her for quite some time. Perhaps Jack needed another dose of pain. Another moment to realize that he was in far over his head and that he would never capture the Chesapeake Ripper.

Hannibal was fond of the voicemails. Through hypnotism he'd gotten many recordings off the woman. Maybe a new one and a new limb would get the message across.

When they were all finally able to leave, he escorted Will back to his car. Will was looking at him intently.

"I know what you're thinking of doing. I'll be visiting Abigail this weekend. I got permission to take her fishing. So if you find you have the time, you can join us on Saturday."

Smiling at the thought of a new kind of family outing, Hannibal leaned in to share a quick kiss with his Mate. "And would you be cooking your catch that evening?"

"Of course. I'll even use my dad's favorite recipe just to impress you. Down home Louisiana cookin'."

"You breathing is enough to impress me, dearest. But I know I'll love whatever you share with me."

"You're such a lovesick sap."

He really was. He was just so happy. It had been decades since Hannibal had felt this contented and appreciated. Not since he was a child. Not since Mischa.

Will reached up to smooth his hair down where it had begun to come undone after all the events of the day. He looked completely smitten. "I guess it's a good thing that I like that about you, huh?"

* * *

Simply leaving another arm as a phone wasn't enough this time. Hannibal wanted to add a dramatic flair to it just to make it all worse in Jack's mind. And what better way to hurt Jack, embarrass the FBI, and get Chilton out of the way?

Killing Frederick had taken no time at all. He hadn't felt like listening to the fool plead for his life nor watching him slowly die. He simply waited for him to realize the situation he found himself in, plus all of the tools Hannibal had set up around them both and just what they'd mean for his future, and then Hannibal strangled him. The heart was removed simply because he was known for it.

The details of this compared to the last time he'd committed this exact type of murder, was that he'd cut off Chilton's arm. And he then attached Lass' also recently cut off arm, to the stump left on Chilton's body and sewed them haphazardly together. And in the hand of that arm he left the cheap phone with it's only recorded message ready to play.

After that he recreated the Wound Man, using a body as his canvas for the second time. There was just something invigorating about using a three dimensional example instead of a two dimensional one. Paper and charcoal got boring after a time, and were colorless.

It had been a beautiful moment and he couldn't wait to hear about Jack's reaction when he saw the tableau awaiting him, plus learned of the extra gift left behind.

The sorrow would be beautiful. The pain exquisite. Jack would come to him in full confidence and unburden himself. And Hannibal would smile and lead him on as always.

* * *

"You are one sadistic motherfucker," said Will with utter surety.

Hannibal merely smiled as his fingers trailed over the harpsichord. He regretted nothing. He strived to live a life without regrets. Hannibal always tried to be the most brutally honest with himself as he possibly could be. And he'd yet to make a single action he regretted.

"And yet you are impressed," he noted, eyes slipping open to look at his Mate who was drinking ginger ale. Store-bought and poorly made, Hannibal should add.

Will didn't even bother to deny his words. He merely nodded. "I swear to God, I spent the whole time trying not to grin. I'm not usually this bloodthirsty I suppose, but in this situation I feel he deserves it.  _Maybe_  in another life we grew closer and I'd feel pity for him that this is happening, but not in this one. And I can't bring myself to feel anything but contempt."

That other life would probably be a life where Hannibal failed to drawn Will to him as thoroughly as he had in this life. He didn't like the thought of a life where Will sided with Jack Crawford over him, so he put the thought from his mind entirely.

"So my gifts had their intended effects?" he asked innocently, returning his gaze to the harpsichord.

"Of course they did, you pompous asshole. I suppose you're thrilled to know that the audience appreciates your efforts as well?"

He was.

"So you've been keeping Miriam Lass alive this whole time just because you might need a piece of her here and there?"

He chose to say nothing and merely sent Will a loaded look.

"You are unbelievable sometimes."

* * *

Hannibal had never personally learned to fish before. It hadn't been something he felt he needed to know, but watching Will instruct their adopted daughter on how to properly cast a line was informative. And adorable. Especially since both were in waders and looked ridiculous. He'd kindly refused the offered pair Will had held up to him, saying he'd prefer to watch instead of participate.

Will's knowing look let him know that he hadn't truly escaped a personal lesson in fishing.

The temperature had been nice and the sky was clear. Abigail was all smiles form the time she'd been picked up. She fumbled during her lessons but was genuinely laughing and enjoying herself.

At this, Hannibal's mind pulled up scenarios where Will was teaching their child how to fish as well. And How Hannibal would teach them how to cook. How Abigail could teach them how to hunt. The child would learn every important lesson necessary for a fulfilling life.

In his youth he never thought he'd be looking forward to having a family, but here he was.

Hannibal needed to contact Murasaki as well as Chiyoh. Perhaps it was time for them to learn of the change in his relationship status. And maybe it was time for Chiyoh return to Murasaki for good.

"Hannibal! Look!"

Abigail was holding up a hooked fish from her own line. It was of considerable size and would be good for cooking. Will was smiling beside her, obviously impressed.

None of them drew attention to the bucket of fish that Will had been steadily filling over the past hour, or the fact that the number was well over thirteen. Success was success no matter how long it took achieve.

* * *

The family fishing trip to the river behind Will's house ended up on TattleCrime alongside the coverage of the Ripper's recent actions. Freddie Lounds had been spying on them because she apparently knew nothing about privacy for the living.

No longer could Hannibal be held back. He was going to make a spectacle of Ms. Lounds using her own belongings to do it. Hannibal's many talents would come in handy and when the fans of TattleCrime logged on the next morning, they'd find pictures of their favorite journalist in her natural habitat, splashed over the website.

And the best part of it all… was that he'd gotten Will to agree to help him.

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Hannigram fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHECK OUT MY MANY OTHER HANNIGRAM FICS! ^_^


	19. Ç'est la fin des haricots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murder Family lives happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Ç'est la fin des haricots -French. Literally means, 'the end of the beans', and is used dramatically to say, 'it's the end/there's nothing left/nothing more'.
> 
> -I slept in a bit today and that's why this last chapter was late. But I'm glad I did the whole fic! It was a fun idea that randomly came to me and I decided I WOULD finish it! I hope you liked it!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**

* * *

"I look fucking ridiculous." And honestly, he truly did. In fact, Will thought Hannibal also looked ridiculous in his murder suit. Abigail kind of looked adorable because she was small and cute and putting her in the weird bulkiness of the plastic, plus a hair net, made him want to laugh and didn't inspire fear in any capacity. Not that Hannibal did either when in his body condom.

Unlike Hannibal, she couldn't get away with just pushing her hair back with some gel. In fact, Will probably couldn't either. She looked the most non-threatening in her murder suit, followed by Will and then Hannibal.

"You look  _prepared_ ," said Hannibal, with heavy emphasis on 'prepared'.

"How in the blue fuck do you manage to sneak in this thing when it squeaks with every movement you make?" Will demanded as he demonstrated the very squeaking that was pissing him off, by moving his extremities in very common mannerisms. "And furthermore, the Bentley's trunk is in no way big enough to hold your murder bag as well as a dead body and the back seat isn't that large either."

Hannibal sent him a smile so full of fondness that Will could feel the adoration from several feet away. "I own many vehicles under many names. I have other houses too. Workshops even. Most of the work it not done here, my love."

Well that made more sense. Hannibal would drive out to one of his secret residences, take a secret car with all his shit. Locate his victims, get the job done, and then return to the house with his spoils. Possibly cleanse himself while there. Then bring home the meat in a disguised package or bag that no one would look twice at. Yeah, that made a lot more sense now.

"That makes it a  _little_  better, but everything about this procedure is still ridiculous."

"And yet this ridiculous procedure is what has let me remain free from capture all these years, my darling."

Well he wasn't wrong. Hannibal had been not only the Ripper but many other killers over the past three decades. It was astonishing how talented he was at not getting caught.

"I suppose you'll be imparting all your murder knowledge upon me."

Hannibal's smile could cut glass. "But of course."

* * *

Will had so many questions and snarky remarks he wanted to make during the entire journey to Freddie Lounds' home. He ended up leaving everything in silence as he contemplated the fact that he was going to commit premeditated murder with his Mate, while he was a few months pregnant. It was like some weird television drama that would play around midday.

Hannibal was entirely pleased with everything. Ever since Will had murdered his kidnapper, the blond had practically been on cloud nine. He'd gotten everything he'd wanted in the end, and honestly, if he had been like any other Alpha, Will would have been bitter over it. But Hannibal had worked hard to establish himself as  _other_ , and even when they hadn't been friends he'd been nothing but respectful of Will as an Omega and didn't treat him like something to be protected at all costs, or something to be locked in a kitchen doing all the housework.

He even told Will about the pregnancy so they'd be on the same page when he could have very easily manipulated things even further if he wanted.

Will's head snapped up suddenly. "I want a Snickers."

The pained look that overcame Hannibal's sharp features made him cackle, but didn't take away from the very sudden craving he had. "And pickles," he added a moment later.

"I really want to dip a Snickers in pickle juice, please?"

" _Now_?"

They were on a mission.

"After," he settled for.

Hannibal nodded, looking completely disgusted. Will didn't know if it was from the fact that he was craving a mixture of two things that should never go well together, or if it was because he wanted some unhealthy, chemical-ridden fare that would no doubt do nothing beneficial for the body and could possibly make him ill instead.

"Hey, unless you can make homemade Snickers and pickles, don't knock it if you don't plan to do something to remedy it."

"I do know how to pickle cucumbers," Hannibal admitted, "but it takes time and I have none at present. As for Snickers… I'm certain I could recreate them so long as I've tasted one first, but I'm skeptical of putting such a thing into my body."

"No even for me?" Will asked, sending the doctor his best puppy dog eyes.

Hannibal's face remained unchanging as he said, "You are lucky I love you."

Aw! And suddenly Will was overflowing with the need to kiss his lover until he was blue in the face. Too bad Hannibal was driving and it was the dead of night with only the headlights and high beams for guidance.

* * *

The fear in Freddie's eyes once she took note of what was going on was the best! Hannibal had knocked her unconscious with some kind of drug that made it so she wouldn't feel anything and therefore wouldn't wake up for when her tongue was being cut out. Hannibal apparently didn't want to give her to opportunity to sass them while they worked.

And Will got to be the one to do the tongue cutting!

For someone who had never handled a knife with the intent to do surgery before, he'd done a good job according to Hannibal. Perhaps all that time dealing with fish had helped prepare him for this very moment.

The plan had already been worked out. Hannibal would do his usual surgery to acquire the ginger he wanted to use for whatever meal he had planned in the future. Something that sounded like Salt or whatever(he hadn't been listening too intently). Will would then pose the body in her own bedroom, take the photos, and then compose a Freddie worthy article for TattleCrime.

They'd gotten her while she was on her laptop, working on her next piece, arranging photos where she thought they'd fit best to appeal to the readers.

It was all very dramatic, but since Hannibal was a drama queen, of course he would choose this method.

The slow and precise movements were what Will had expected of the Ripper. He leaves his victims alive while he does the extraction. He likes to sooth them with sweet words to keep them calm so their fear doesn't taint the meat. Somehow, Freddie awoke without a tongue and yet still managed to remain calm even without the influence of additional drugs. Hannibal had been building these skills for years.

It was all very impressive.

Other Alphas postured for their Mates with nothing to show for it and started fights with anyone that walked. Will's killed people with impressive flare and then fed him the hard-hunted meat he acquired during the hunt, after seasoning it to perfection.

* * *

"I'm free!"

Abigail rushed into Will's arms. In the distance, stood Alana, who was looking unhappy with the events unfolding before her. She wasn't exactly aware of the connection between Abigail, Will, and Hannibal yet. They didn't exactly come around to keep her up to date or anything. Abigail was eighteen and didn't need to tell her psychiatrist everything about her life and Hannibal and Will were grown men older than Alana who deserved privacy.

Hannibal placed a hand on Abigail's hair and smiled. "I have a room set up for you. You may decorate it as you please."

"Awesome."

"And if you want to stay at my house I have a whole second floor full of bedrooms I never use," Will offered.

The young Omega looked between them, and then very obviously down at Will's distended stomach. "Are you moving in together any time soon?"

"We've… considered it at length. We're keeping both houses though."

Hannibal nodded. "And if you decide you'd rather stay at Will's home with the dogs, while Will comes to stay with me during his last month, that's perfectly understandable."

He could tell immediately that she liked the idea of having an entire house to herself. Plus the dogs. She'd really got along with the dogs.

"We can talk more about it later," Will promised since Alana was getting to that point of frustration where she began tapping her foot in agitation and frowning at them all.

"So what's this?" Alana asked, making a wide, general gesture toward the three of them.

Hannibal aimed a charming smile in her direction and said, "Will and I are formally adopting Abigail. The paperwork has been processed already."

"She's eighteen though."

So she was eighteen, why should that mean she wasn't allowed to be a part of a new family? It was that kind of attitude in people who refused to adopt teenagers because they were almost adults already, that pissed Will's off. Like, what? Teenage orphans don't deserve to have a family too?

Will had already gotten his name hyphenated to Graham-Lecter after a quick, civil ceremony that Team Sassy Science witnessed for them. Abigail's name would be changed to Lecter in order to further distance herself from Garret's reputation and give her a new chance. Hannibal was considering sending her to a university in France once she knew the language well enough, just so she could learn in a new environment and make friends who wouldn't possibly know who she was.

"And she wants to be a part of a family that cares for her. Besides, the baby's going to need an older sister figure around," said Will, rubbing his belly a little and sharing a smile with his Mate.

Alana's mood didn't improve in the least and eventually they went their separate ways, Abigail jabbering on about how she couldn't wait to sleep in a normal bed again.

Will hadn't thought this would be his life when he was a child. Perhaps that was what made it better in the end.

* * *

"Bev's baby has arrived and it's cute!" said Will, shoving his cellphone in Hannibal's face so he could get a look. "But she's a mix of Bev and Jimmy so I'm not surprised."

Jimmy had a rather adorable face if Will could be honest. He made Will want to smile like a loon whenever he saw the man, which as so weird and he obviously never did it.

"We should get them a gift since they did not hold a baby shower," Hannibal suggested.

"Like what though?" Will wasn't exactly the most maternal even if he too was pregnant.

"Some things any new parent will always accept, is diapers and wipes," said Abigail from where she was sitting in the dining room, doing some typing. She was writing Harrymort fanfiction now and was elated over finally being able to put her ideas down in order to share them with the Harry Potter fandom.

And she made sense. Babies were a messy sort and keeping them clean and healthy was expensive as hell. It relieved him to know that both he and Hannibal had a decent amount of money to their names already in preparation for the inevitable.

* * *

"God, I want sex so bad."

Hannibal paused in what he was doing, in order to send Will a bland look. Probably because Will was sitting in the kitchen, covering a red onion in crunchy Peter Pan peanut butter and then eating the onion as if it was an apple. And dear Christ on a cracker is was  _divine_!

His Mate was obviously not of the same mindset because he'd offered to cook Will some extravagant dish with a Japanese name that he couldn't pronounce, and Will had come out saying he wanted peanut butter and onions instead. Hannibal was offended that Will would prefer something so… far beneath him apparently.

"I know I smell like onion, but I just really want you to fuck me and kiss me all over."

It was a good thing Abigail was with the dogs in Wolf Trap for the weekend.

"You are more needy than I expected you would be during pregnancy."

"M'not needy," Will argued in a sulky tone. "I just really want you to hold me, and love me, and than gently fuck me. But only you."

Hannibal turned the stove off and then moved the pan he was cooking with so as not to ruin the contents with the unattended heat.

Will perked up the moment the doctor made his way over. "Sex?" he asked hopefully.

"Perhaps after you brush your teeth, my love."

He helped Will stand and placed a hand at his back. "Up the stairs, darling."

"And then sex?"

"Yes," Hannibal laughed. "Then sex."

"Great!"

* * *

Bella Crawford was admitted to the hospital after a suicide attempt where she downed and entire bottle of painkillers. Unfortunately, she died moments after getting there.

Will was conflicted. On one hand, he really didn't like Jack and could barely tolerate the man any longer. On the other hand, he felt bad for the woman who had been in so much pain and felt so alone, that she wanted the quickest way out she could find. And Will found himself connecting to her emotionally, that empathy working like a double-edge sword and leaving him a complete mess.

Jack was always working. She was always home alone and in pain. Jack was obsessing over killers and the Ripper especially, Bella sat there wondering when the cancer would finally take her. Their marriage had become strained and she had refused to say anything because she alternately didn't want to make Jack worry, but also didn't think he'd care enough and was justly bitter over it.

That shit hurt. The news, given to him by Hannibal, left Will in a dark place for a fews days as he tried to make his way out of the dark loneliness of Bella Crawford's mind and heart. It was worse than it had even been when getting into a killer's head. This negatively impacted Will's physical and mental health, and had Hannibal making him soothing teas and bundling him up in their bed.

He cried a few times too. If there was one thing Will absolutely hated in the world, it was cancer. He'd lost his father to cancer. Lost some of his dogs to cancer over the years. He knew the struggle of having a loved one suffering through it, and now he felt like he was  _personally_  suffering through it even though he literally wasn't.

And all the while, Hannibal ran a hand over his hair and remained a pillar of comfort should he need it.

The news of Jack's heart attack however, didn't affect Will at all.

* * *

A joint funeral in which many members of the FBI were in attendance, including Will. And by extension Hannibal and Abigail.

Jack's death was fortuitous in a way. He was the only one who truly wanted to blame Abigail for everything. No one else was as pushy as him though, so with him gone, no one wanted to go up against unnatural Omega Will graham and Thoroughbred Alpha Hannibal Lecter in order to get to their adopted daughter.

Hannibal was bitter that he hadn't been the one to kill Jack. He'd apparently had a whole plan for it and everything. Will knew he should be concerned that they literally just didn't care at all if someone they'd been on somewhat good terms with had died. And he honestly felt no remorse for the direction his thoughts had taken.

Hell, he'd even envisioned himself choking Jack out many times.

This also meant that keeping Lass alive any longer was pointless since she'd been Jack's sore point, no one else's. Hannibal had killed her quickly at least. He then placed what was left of her corpse on Jack's bed right after the news of Jack's death had spread through the papers. The body had been found when the house had to be checked over and finally, that case was put to rest.

It seemed as if Hannibal was going to perfectly get away with everything and no one who could possibly be suspicious of him or even be a threat to him, remained.

Will honestly didn't know how one man ended up being so fortunate, but he wasn't complaining.

* * *

** [EPILOGUE] **

* * *

 

The front door opened and Will sent little Mischa a big smile. "Daddy's home!" Her little feet began to kick wildly as her mouth spread into a near-gummy smile of excitement.

When Hannibal stepped into the kitchen, he placed some paper bags down and wrapped his arms around Will in order to lay a deep and tender kiss on his lover. "I've retrieved the groceries. Shall I start on dinner?"

"In a minute. Mischa would like to show you something if you'd be so patient as to watch. Mischa, can you show daddy your new skill?"

The little girl, with her head full of light and wispy, blonde hair, giggled and reached her hands out. Will handed over one of Hannibal's kerchiefs that he would never be using again, and the baby simulated blowing her nose into it, and then wiping herself clean. She smiled and waited for praise.

"You did such a good job, Mischa!" Already learning how to keep herself and the room clean. Only their kid would do this.

"Very impressive," said Hannibal, reaching out to poke her tummy and make her giggle even more. "Enough for a new puppy?"

One thing Mischa had gotten from Will, was the love of dogs. She had so many stuffed dogs, her room was full of them. And Hannibal was weak willed and kept coming home with more and more stuffed dogs for her to drool all over.

And lo' and behold! He produced a stuffed puppy from one of the many bags he'd set down, and Mischa's eyes went wide with joy.

"'Ong!" the little girl cried, hands making grabby motions.

"What do we say, little miss?" Hannibal said expectantly, holding the dog just out of reach.

"'Ees!"

"That's right."

The dog looked a lot like Winston, which was her favorite of all of Will's dogs. Winston was like a silent protector beside her crib and would stay with her whenever they went to Wolf Trap. He was the embodiment of a guard dog and took the yanking of his ears and muzzle like a champ.

"'Ank!" the girl squealed, wrapping her little arms around the dog and squeezing the stuffing out of it.

"You're a sap," said Will.

"I believe we've established this, my darling."

"Yeah. It's a good thing I like that about you."

They shared another sweet kiss.

"Mischa, Abby's coming over tonight."

"'By!" the little blonde roared, throwing her hands up and revealing her tummy again. And once again, both Will and Hannibal dove to get her giggling some more.

Who knew that the Murder Family life would agree with Will so much?

* * *

**A/N: It is FINISHED!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Hannigram fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHECK OUT MY MANY OTHER HANNIGRAM FICS! ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> CHECK OUT MY HANNIGRAM AND SPACEDOGS FICS! ^-^


End file.
